River
by Rae Moore
Summary: Quinn is awoken in the middle of the night by her doorbell only to find a package she hadn't been expecting. A baby. How in the world is she supposed to take care of it? Yeah, she's going to need some help. G!P Quinn. Faberry endgame. Also Quinn/OC mentions and other couples and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of glee, but I do own the story.**

**Moore Info: I've been thinking about doing this for a while now, so I decided to go ahead and do it. However, I would like to apologize in advance for spelling or grammar mistakes. I was never any good at that, but I do have a working imagination. With that being said, this is my first time ever writing for fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

It's 1:27 in the morning when Quinn wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Letting out an annoyed sigh at the fact that she was interrupted from a particular kick-ass dream that involved her being a transformer, she grabs her black rimmed glasses and puts them on before lazily making her way to her front door, her feet dragging all the way. Flinging open the door with an annoyed expression, ready to curse out her unexpected visitor, she paused when she sees that nobody is there; the streets were empty and the night was silent save for those annoying ass crickets. Taking a step outside her door to get a better look, her foot met with an object that rocked slightly from touch. Startled, Quinn looked down to see, of what see thought, a basket of some sort completely covered by a snow white blanket that looked like it would feel glorious against her cheeks. Crouching down, Quinn hesitantly took off the soft blanket to be presented with the astonishing sight of a sleeping infant in a light blue car seat. Her eyes widened comically and her breath hitched as she took in the small child sleeping blissfully on her front porch.

The baby, who was obviously a newborn because of the fact that they still had its hospital ban still around their tiny wrist, was wearing a white onesie with matching booties on their tiny feet. The baby had sandy-blond hair that stuck out in odd places, caramel colored skin that was littered lightly with freckles on their face; mostly their sharp nose and across their cheeks. Quinn could make out a flash of dimples when the infant suddenly scrunched their nose before sucking on their bottom lip. Shaking her head, Quinn finally took notice of the manila folder that was tucked to the right side of the child, who shivered when a breeze came over them. Seeing the shiver, Quinn stood up and took one last quick look up and down the dark streets for the mysterious stork before bending down to carefully pick up the child filled car seat and slowly brought them inside the house and into her moon lit living room. She placed the car seat down in front of her couch on the coffee table before sitting down heavily on the couch.

Quinn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

_OK, what the hell is going on? Someone left me their freaking baby on my front porch! Who does that? And why the hell me? _Quinn thought as she opened her eyes to stare at the sleeping infant whose chest slowly rose and fell.

Remembering the manila folder that was still tucked inside the car seat she quickly leaned forward and grabbed it then bent the metal clasps upward before opening the folder. Inside was a hand written letter on a piece of note book paper and a birth certificate for one River Quinn Fabray-_fuck_-whose parents are; Kasey Ann Ross, mother, and Lucky Quinn Fabray, father. _Double fuck._

_ . . . ! Why the fuck didn't she tell me?_ Quinn thought as she stared at the official document with disbelieving eyes, her heart just about ready to beat out of her chest. She had a kid. This was her kid. _Shit._ Moving her eyes to the letter that had fallen to her lap, Quinn picked it up and read.

_**Quinn,**_

_**First, I would like to apologize for not telling you that I was pregnant. I knew that if I did, you would have once again tried to save me so you, I, and our child (and yes, she is yours) could live as one happy family in that big house of yours. Although, I'd like to think had things been different maybe I would have wanted that for us, but sadly, things are as they are and meant to be.**_

_**Second, I also want to apologize for just dropping her off the way I did. We both know how much of a coward I can be, so it should come as no surprise when I say I couldn't face you or the eyes you would have given me because I surly would have crumpled yet again. You would have taken care of me- and our baby-yet again, and in the end I would have left you in disappointment yet again. Either way, you still would end up taking care of River, and I know you will because you're good like that. But still, I want to ask you to take of our daughter even though I can't. And just so you're wondering, she is healthy. I wasn't going to let my selfishness endanger her life.**_

_**-Kasey A. Ross**_

At the bottom, in different colored ink, was a post-script.

_**Oh, I forgot to mention she has a penis. Please make sure that she knows that that's not the reason I'm not with her. Let her know that I love her.**_

Shit, this was real. This baby, who she now knows was dropped off by her ex, was her daughter whom also was cursed with a penis just as she was twenty-three years ago. She couldn't help but feel guilt as she took a deep, shaky breath. Staring at River now, she couldn't help but see herself and Kasey, and with that brought memories of River's mother.

* * *

**Moore Info: it's short, I know, but if you guys are interested I will post the other chapter after I'm done writing it, and that one is way longer. Please let me know what you guys think by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nada…that's nothing in Spanish.**_

_**Moore Info: So here's the second chapter and the moment of truth. At first I was planning on having this somewhere later in the story but then I decided that this chapter would be important for the things that will happen later on in the story. As I've said last chapter, I've been thinking about doing this for a while, meaning, I've had certain ideas and stuff, and this is one of them. I wanted something a little different. So with that being said, I'll leave you with a warning. The "n" word will be dropped quite a few time's and Quinn, I believe, say's it twice. So if you're still interested enjoy and I'll meet you at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

"Yes," Quinn said monotonously as soon as she answered her ringing cell phone.

"Yo, Q, it's your sexy bro Puck." Her best friend unnecessarily shouted into his phone.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know dumb ass. There's this really wicked invention they made a while ago called picture ID. Maybe you've heard of it?" As soon as she saw Puck's ugly mug light up on her screen along with LMFAO's Sexy and I know it playing as his personalized ring tone, Quinn had considered ignoring his call. It was noon on a Friday and she was sitting in her living room in her college sweats and a paint stained t-shirt, surrounded by torn moving boxes, printer and colored paper, and a whole bunch of other shit that would contribute to her project that was due on Wednesday that she wanted to get out of the way. Talking to Puck always led to the inevitable; her procrastinating. However, after thinking about it she _could_ use a break seeing as she's been working since nine and besides, if she didn't answer the phone he would only bug the heck out of her by continuously calling her cell or her apartment's phone that she sometime forgot she even had.

"Whoa, rude much?" Puck said with feign hurt.

Quinn smirked. "What do you want?

"I want for you to answer your door." he replied mysteriously.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "What? There's nobody at my-" _**Knock. Knock.**_

Quinn's head snapped to her apartment's front door, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Puck…" she said lowly into her cell phone, dragging his name out.

Puck let out a sigh. Quinn was always so troublesome. "Just open damn door, Q."

Giving up with an exasperated, Quinn got up and walked to her front door, unlocked it before opening it to be greeted with the sight of her mohawked friend wearing a smug ass grin while still holding up his cell to his ear.

"Hey bitch!" He said happily into ear and in front of her.

Hanging up, she gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you doing here, Puck? You're supposed be in California cleaning rich peoples pools and banging bottled blond house wives."

"The Puck-man can get bottled blond house wives anywhere, and besides, I should be asking you the same thing," he said while brushing past Quinn and into her apartment, realizing that she wouldn't be inviting him in anytime soon if she continued to wear that confused expression on her face, "It's your freaking birthday! And where the hell are you? You're at your apartment working on same lame ass project," he gestured to the mess that was her living room, "when you should be out trying to bang twenty-one hot ass babes for your twenty-first birthday. And come on you even look like a bum! I get that you want to be comfortable, but damn, at least try and still look put together. You never know when that hot chick from 2c will come knocking at your door asking for some sugar. I mean, have I taught you nothing?" he asked her seriously with a hurt look upon his face as he watched Quinn finally close the door and walk the short distance to the back of her couch where she placed half of her but on top while stretching out her legs and crossing her arms.

"Hey, don't judge alright, being a college student, at Yale of all places, is hard. So, yeah, I'm going to be comfortable in my own damn house." she defended with a glare before her faced morphed into one of amusement, "Seriously, Puck, twenty-one chicks?" Quinn said with an amused smirk. He gave a small shrug before dropping his black duffle bag, that Quinn finally took notice of, to the apartment's dark carpet.

"You can never dream too big," he said as he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen where he uncaringly opened up Quinn's refrigerator and pulled out a wine cool with a look of disgust written on his face, "What the heck is this? Since when have you been drinking the drink of pussies? He said while staring at Quinn as if he didn't know who she was.

"Oh, fuck off, yeah? These taste good," Quinn defended as she snatched her guilty pleasure from his hands, "and besides, that chick from 2c liked it." Quinn said with a smirk while putting the drink back inside her fridge before grabbing two bottles of water and holding out one for her bro to take.

"Oh, shit! Did you get some." he asked her with a wiggle of his brows, "thanks." he said as he grabbed the water, twisted it open before chugging half it down.

Quinn nodded her head three times with a wide fake smile before smoothly turning it into a shake.

"No, I didn't , butttt," Quinn drawled out excitedly before jogging out of the kitchen and into her living room, leaving a unamused puck behind then returning a few seconds later, "look it, she let me borrow the text book Professor Wilson required for his course that she got from some second hand book store; it's filled to the brim with some pretty legit annotations. Whoever previously owned this was a freaking genius. They explain things so much easier than Wilson's old ass." She said happily as she flipped through the pages to show an uninterested Puck, who just stared at Quinn with a horrified look on his face. Who was she? Surely this wasn't Quinn 'fucking' Fabray? The one who banged their whole high school golf team and half the soft ball team?

"See, man, that shit right there is why I'm taking you out clubbing tonight." He said disgustedly while pointing at her.

"What do you mean you're taking me out clubbing tonight?" she said confusedly with a raised brow when she lifted her head up from the textbook.

His smirk widened. "Well, Quinine, seeing as you're my best lesbro, I thought it'd be a good idea to take your educated ass away from college life here at Yale to spend a epic weekend in the NY with me. There's this new club that just opened up called _Beat_ _Twenty-Six _and it's supposed to be filled with sexy people. They, like, stop ugly people at the door or something like that."

"What? No, I can't spend a weekend in New York with you! I have a project that I have to do."

"Fuck that! Dude, you only turn twenty-one once! And when's the last time you even got laid, huh? Judging by your expression, I'm gonna have to say not in a while, am I right?" Quinn reluctantly nodded, "Tonight, we're going to fix that, but first you need to get your skinny white ass in your room and get all studded up, or whatever you lesbians call it, and pack for the weekend so we can get the hell out of here!"

Quinn stared into Puck's unwavering eyes with a clenched jaw for a pause before letting out a defeated sigh and making her way towards her bedroom to carry out Puck's instructions.

"And don't forget to pack the Trojan protector! He may be annoying, but he is dependable!"

* * *

Puck brought her to a newly opened club called _Beat 21_ that resided in the more shady parts of New York. It was an underground club that played hip hop and was filled with mostly Blacks, Hispanics, and a good chunk of Whites. Upon passing the intimidating bouncer and walking into the club, she could immediately feel the base in her feet and the wild energy that came off of the people grinding and dancing in the pit. The entrance was on the second floor that had a walk way that went around the club where there were tables and chairs for people who wished to drink, and have a conversation with out the possibility of a some entranced dancer knocking into you. It was also where one would go and look over the railing to observer the mass of bodies moving to the beat. Though, this wasn't the type of club she would normally go to (well, she didn't really go to clubs-more like small bars that played live blues rock), she couldn't help but feel excited. It was her twenty-first birthday! Puck was right, she deserved to go out and drink (even though she's already been doing that since she was sixteen…Puck really is a bad influence) and to finally end her seven month drought of no sex. Damn, just thinking about it was depressing.

With an excited grin, Quinn turned towards Puck who was leaning over the rail and looking down at the mass of bodies with a huge grin on his face (most likely taking mental shots of the hot chicks he was going hit up later), and smacked him lightly on his arm to grab his attention.

"Are we going down there or what? You promised me birthday shots." Quinn yelled over the music with a slight bounce of her feet. While they were on the train ride over, Puck told her a list of things that they would be doing while they were there in New York; like taking two tequila shots each as soon as they entered the club. Puck's grin widened at her words and nodded his head a few times before motioning his head for her to follow him. He led them down the stairs that went into the pit where everyone was either dancing or chatting by the black walls under the walkway, where there were also tables and chairs situated. He led them to the side and under the walkway to avoided the dancing bodies and towards the back of the club where the bar took up the whole back wall.

Once reaching the bar, which had three people serving behind it, they found a clear spot that would fit the both of them; Puck ordered their shots.

"First shot goes out to your freaking twenty-first birthday! I 'am thankful that you are one year older, and that you continue being my best bro who I love." Puck says as he lifted his shot up in toast after the bar tender pored their shots. "So, here's to you my gay friend, I wish you many more fucking birthdays." He finished before throwing back his shot; Quinn did the same.

"Aww, Puck, I always knew you were soft bro." Quinn teased after she swallowed her shot.

Puck blushed. "Shut up. The Puckster is not, in anyway, soft."

"Whatever you say, man." She smirked at his denial. Puck was and always has been a softy. The first time Quinn met Puck was at their neighborhood park when they were both five. Puck had been playing with his red fire truck in the sand box when Quinn walked over and took it straight out of his hands. As soon as his fire truck was gone, his eyes immediately started watering and his lower lip had started to tremble violently. If it weren't for the fact that Quinn had started to feel guilty over the crybaby, she would have left with his toy. But Quinn gave him his damn toy back, but not without telling him he was a cry baby and that he should fight for his stuff back ('cause that's what her uncle Tommy taught her). So Quinn taught him Karate and thus cementing a lifelong friendship.

"Yeah, it is whatever _I_ say. " Puck mocked as he handed Quinn her last shot, "Now drink up! This one goes out in hopes of getting your skinny ass laid or at least sucked off tonight." He said before throwing back his last shot and slamming it on the bar with a loud whoop. Quinn wiped trickles of tequila that spilled from her mouth while laughing at Puck with the back her hand. Puck may be soft at times, but he was crude and a borderline sex addict, but eh, she loved him.

After they finished with their shots, they both decided to spilt up and go out to brave the dance floor. Upon joining the sweaty bodies, Quinn became swept up in the bass thumping music that the amazing DJ was spinning and it wasn't long before she was joined by a dark skinned man who gave her, of what he thought , a sexy smirk before he proceeded to grind the beginnings of his hard-on on her ass. _Gag me. _How he could not realize that she was a lesbian from appearance was beyond her; She was wearing a white V-neck with a double rainbow on it that showed off her left arm that was covered with half a sleeve worth tattoos, black vest, black jeans, red converse, and had short, choppy blond hair that went everywhere. Seriously. Quinn quickly moved away from him and went deeper into the masses where she found a more safer spot to dance; which so happened to by right in front of a smoking hot Latina who knew how to move her hips. However after over an half an hour of dancing and one jealous boyfriend later, Quinn decided it was time for her to take a break. Those shots that she had thrown back with Puck didn't really give her a strong enough buzz. When you hang with Puck for many years, your alcohol tolerance rises.

Quinn watched the people in the pit dance as she leaned back against the bar, nursing her beer. To the right she could see some heavyset woman grinding her ass into an amazed Puck's crotch as they danced to the latest song by Chris Brown. Smirking, Quinn lightly shook her head before going back to people watching. When she was half way finished with her beer, Quinn's hazel eyes landed on a skinny, mocha skinned woman with long dark hair, dancing by herself with her eyes closed and her hands intertwined above her head while she slowly rocked her hips from side to side in a way that hypnotized Quinn. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman. Quinn's eyes trailed up and down the woman's body, taking in the woman's exotic beauty.

"Didn't know you liked to dip your dick in chocolate, Fabray." Quinn reluctantly takes her eyes off of the mysterious dancer to glare up at Puck whom was now ordering a bar and a wine cooler for his dance partner who was waiting for him at one of the tables towards the side.

"Dude, seriously."

He raised his hands defensively. "Hey, man, I'm just saying. I've had me a few chocolate beauties. The Puck-man never discriminates. Just a little advice to one bro to another, that is if you're really thinking what I know you're thinking, remember this: While you're banging her, don't grab her hair unless she says so because she will stop the whole damn thing and leave your dick to dry," He told her with a serious look on his face. "True story; bitches don't play when it comes to their shit, you get me? Apparently they spend a lot of money for it." Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck but still stored that little piece of info in to her mind for safe keeping. You never know. Quinn brought her eyes back to the dance floor to get a look of the woman once more only to see she wasn't there. With a slight panic, Quinn quickly searched around the club before she found her at the bar to the right laughing at something the bar tender had said to her before taking a gulp of her water.

"Come on, Q, this is your chance. Go over there and buy the lady a drink," he said loudly while giving her a light push forward. Quinn, with wide eyes, frantically shook her head no. Puck growled. "If you don't fucking go over there and do something, I will, and then I'll take her back to the hotel and fuck her myself because that is one fine piece of ass that the Puckasaurus approves of. She kind of looks like that badass chick in Colombiana, Zoe…something, and you know how many times I've told you during the movie how hot she was." Quinn turned back and glared at him with a clenched jaw that would upset her dentist, yet it did nothing to Puck. Yeah, telling Quinn that he would make a move on the girl if she didn't (even though he wouldn't) could be considered dickish, but it was what he had to do if Quinn wanted to get laid tonight. Besides, he already had his own piece of cake waiting for him and wanted to get back to her before she left them club with somebody else. He loved him some fat bottomed girls.

"You wouldn't dare." Quill said lowly after a few seconds of staring him Puck down to no avail.

"No, but that guy over there would." Puck said as he motioned his head over to where a man in full gangsta gear was trying to hit on Quinn's crush who had an angry look upon her face as she tried to get him to go away.

"Come on baby, when you gon' stop playing hard to get? We both know you want that Dee." The gangsta said cockily as he pressed his body into the woman's front. Quinn could feel the anger stir inside as she watched the scene play out to the right of her through the gap that was made from the many bodies that suddenly wanted a refill from the bar. Without thinking, Quinn pushed off from the bar and started her way through the thick crowd of bodies, wishing that these fucking people would just move out of her damn way so she could get there faster. Who the hell did this guy think he was; God's gift to women? Uh, no sir_._ He looked ridiculous with his white shirt that went down to his knees, baggy pants that looked like it was down to his ankles, and the several silver chains that hung from around his neck.

The mocha skinned woman gave the man one hard push that caused him to stumble back into a girl who spilled her mixed drink on the right sleeve of his shirt. The gangsta looked down at his shirt sleeve and shook the excess liquid off of his shirt angrily.

"Look what you did! This shirt cost me fifty dollars!" he seethed, "you're going to pay me back for this, and I know the perfect way…"

"I don't have to pay for shit! I don't care about your damn shirt, and if you're really that bummed about it there's one that I saw at Wal-Mart that looked exactly like the one you're wearing, so just leave me the hell alone. I don't know how many times that I have to tell you; I-Don't-Wont-You! I never will." She said with blazing eyes before turning around to leave his proximity. However, she wasn't able to go far because of the sudden strong grip that wrapped around her upper arm and spin her around to be pulled roughly into the owner's pudgy body with a gasp.

"Listen here bitch; I've had it with your fucking teasing, OK?" The thug whispered harshly in the brunette's ear, "So you're g-"

"Hey!" Quinn shouted as she finally got to where the pair stood; some asshole had fell into her and caused her to fall into another ass who wanted to start something and thus slightly distracting her from her goal. But when she was finally able to get out of that confrontation, she was quickly renewed with anger when she that the thug was manhandling the defenseless woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" Quinn said as she puched the man's arm away from the smaller woman then gave him a light, yet effective, shove backwards before stepping in front of her protectively. "I believe she said no, ass wipe. That gives you no right to put your hands on a woman the way you just did; no right at all." The blond seethed with clenched fist that were ready to pop the thug right in his ugly mug.

The darker man looked confused as to what just happened but wasn't about to let some lesbian bitch think she could mess with him like this. He was a freaking boss, damn it!

"Who are you supposed to be?" He said with a sneer while hiking up his pants that had dropped down considerably when the blond had pushed him. "Never mind, I don't need to know because you're not important. This is between me and Kasey, but if you think for one second that it's OK to step up to a thug nigga like me like you want beef, then bitch, we got beef; you feel me?" By now, their hostile voices were attracting the attention of the club goers that were around them. But at that current moment, Quinn could only feel amusement. This fool was trying to intimidate her while trying to keep his pants from falling down. _One word: priceless. _But after having her little fun, she finally took in the crowd that was eagerly awaiting a possible fight.

Quinn took a deep breath in hopes that it would calm her down.

"Look, dude, I don't want any…beef." God she couldn't believe she had just said that, "all I want is for you to back the fuck off and we won't have any problems. She doesn't want your attention, so why don't you just go?" Quinn stated slowly. She hated confrontation, like a lot, and would always try and avoid it if possible, but that arrogant fucking look on his face was really pissing her off right about now.

The gangsta gave Quinn a smirk.

"It's funny how you think I give a fuck," Quinn's left fist twitched. She was about to fuck him up. Her whole body tensed and she was about this close to drop kicking his ass if it weren't for the small, warm, hands that were placed on her hips. Looking over her shoulder she was met by deep brown eyes that softly gazed into her hazel ones. Kasey squeezed her waist and pulled her back into her with a shake of her head.

"Don't, if you hurt him, you'll be the one in trouble and he'll only take advantage of that." She said while standing up on her tippy toes, talking into Quinn's left ear. The blond shivered. Jesus, her voice was, like, phone sex operator sexy and she smelled like a _Bath and Body _works store.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! You fucking this hipster chick? Wow, Kasey. So you'll let some white bitch fuck you but you won't give it to a nigga?"

Quinn could see the fire ignite back into Kasey's eyes and her nose flare in anger. The brunette pooped her head out on the side of Quinn and said, "Psst, when are going to get it through that thick ass head of yours Magic! I would rather fuck her than you because, she, I can actually stand to see naked while it makes me want to vomit at the very thought of seeing you without a shirt let alone naked. Besides, I heard from Vanessa how fucking small your gimp dick is and how you had to use a vibrator to finally get her off." Everyone, including Quinn, who was paying attention to them burst out in laughter and a good amount of guys started racking on Magic about his little dick and his use of a vibrator.

For a second it looked like he was about to charge towards them but apparently had a small portion of common sense. Quinn knows martial arts, she really would have dropped kicked his ass as soon as he came into position. There was no way she was going to let Kasey get hurt while she was around.

"Alright, blondie, you can have the bitch for now, but this is not over with." he spat out while giving both of them a hate filled glare before shoving his way into the crowd in embarrassment, yelling at the people to 'get out of his fucking way'.

Quinn, who was still laughing her ass off turned her body around till she was facing Kasey, who had a satisfied smirk on her face as she stared up and into Quinn's eyes with her brown eyes that were sparkling with mischief. They both kept staring into the others eyes; Quinn still laughing and Kasey now joining in with the blond infectious laughter.

Finally, after a few more seconds of staring and laughing, Quinn spoke.

"I'm Quinn," Quinn shouted over the music as she leaned her head down a bit to be sure that Kasey would hear her.

"Kasey," the woman replied with a bite of her lip that held Quinn's eyes for a quick second.

"Are you alright? When I saw that jackass touching you like that I couldn't stop myself from coming over." The blond asked the mocha skinned woman with concern heavy in her voice and eyes.

Smiling at the blondes concern, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you. If you hadn't of come then he would still be trying to get into my pants." she told Quinn with an annoyed sigh and a roll of her eyes. She walked back closer to the bar with Quinn flowing her and ordered another bottled water after catching one of the bar tenders attention.

Quinn moved closer to the woman to where she was facing Kasey's right shoulder while leaning her right side on the bar.

"Yeah, about that; what's his deal? Why won't he leave you alone?" The blond asked as she watched the smaller woman take in a few gulps of her water. How Kasey was able to make drinking water look sexy, Quinn will never know.

Kasey rolled her eyes once more at the thought of her persistent stalker and took another gulp of water.

"I met him, like, two months ago when I went to some cypher with a few of my girls. He just so happened to be one of the rappers that were in the Cypher, and he came up to me after I had a few drinks and asked me if I wanted to dance. Like I said, I had a few drinks when he asked me this so I really wasn't able to comprehend his ugliness at the time so I said yeah." Kasey told Quinn as she picked at the label that was around her bottled water. She regretted ever meeting Magic Mic, he was so freaking bothersome and only brought trouble.

Quinn scratched her head in confusion.

"So, did you like him or something?" she asked reluctantly, hoping that Kasey would answer with a negative.

As soon as the blond asked her that question, Kasey's face pulled into one of immense disgust that also caused horrifying shivers to wave over her body.

"Hell no, all I wanted to do was dance because it's what I love to do. However, I had a lot to drink so when he kissed me while we were dancing, it took me a moment to realize what the hell was going on, but when I did, you better believe I pushed his ass off. There was no way in hell those crusty lips were coming near me again." Kasey shivered once more as she thought about Magic's kissing her; that shit was disgusting. It was a miracle that she made it out alive without her lips suddenly falling off. Quinn sighed in relief and was a little peeved to hear that that jackass had kissed Kasey. He was nowhere near worthy to be able to kiss those luscious lips of hers. Seriously, they were all plump and juicy looking. _There was no way he could handle those lips if he even had the slightest of a chance. _Quinn thought as she stared down at said lips with a hint of longing.

"Gross…"Quinn said distractedly in reply to Kasey.

The mocha skinned woman let out a light laugh and said, "I know, right? It's why I don't drink when I go out to places where I know there's a possibility he'd be there," she said while shaking her bottled water to back up her statement, "especially after all his attempts. I'm starting to think he's even low enough to slip something in my drink." she said while holding up her bottled water up to her face in inspection as if she were to find signs that her water was spiked.

Quinn growled at that piece of information. This guy had another thing coming if he tried anything like that.

Seeing the look upon Quinn's face Kasey put her water down, faced her body towards Quinn's and placed her hand on top of the blonde's forearm that was lying along the bar top with her fist clenched in anger. Kasey brought her body closer to Quinn's that brought her violent thoughts to a halt as soon as she felt the woman's warm body against hers and then took in the dark hand that was on her pale arm. She like the clash of their skin colors together and wanted to know how the rest of their bodies would look like together.

"Calm down, Leo, I said he was low enough, not ballsy enough. He's too much of a pussy to do something like that." Kasey calmly explained while rubbing her thumb over Quinn's skin as she stared in Quinn's hazel eyes.

"It's Quinn." the blond corrected and more than a little bummed that the woman hadn't remember her name.

"I _know _that, you did just tell me," she replied with a teasing smirk, "I called you Leo because from the short while I've know you, you've constantly reminded me of a lion, especially when you have your hair all messy like this." Kasey said, her smirk still planted firmly on her face as she brought up her right hand and ran it through Quinn's short blond hair a few times before dropping it back down to her side. Quinn blushed intensely and was grateful of the darkness of the club. She was given a nickname by the hottest woman she's ever met. _Two words: fuck yeah._

"Well," Quinn drawls out, continuing on with the previous conversation, "either way, if you stick with me I'll make sure he doesn't mess with you." As long as Quinn was there she would make sure that the little fucker stayed away. Him being anywhere near the shorter woman concerned her with the way he had grabbed her and the way he seemed to not take a hint. If she hadn't learned how to control her anger the further she got in her martial arts training, then the rapper's head really would have been rolling on the floor from one of her powerful spinning kicks…OK, his head still would have been attached, but that didn't mean that the people that had surrounded them wouldn't of heard his neck popping, that's for sure.

"And what are you insinuating, _Leo_?" Kasey asked Quinn with a wide, sexy smirk that made Quinn's dick twitch.

_Down, Buddy…_Quinn thought with a gulp.

"Um," Insert crack of the voice here, "that maybe you'd want to, you know, dance or something.. I saw you earlier; you're really good." Quinn sputtered out with a light blush, suddenly feeling her confidence dwindling the more Kasey's mischievous grin widened.

Kasey raised an eyebrow that rivaled Quinn's and let an amused smile take over her lips as she took in the nervous blond. Giving Quinn's a light squeeze on her arm, in which she was still rubbing her thumb over every now and again, Kasey gave her a slight nod of her head before saying, "Ok, let's dance."

The brunette lead them from the bar and onto the dance floor, and as they were making their way to there, the fast paced song that had been playing changed into a smooth rap song that was _The Notorious B.I.G's Notorious Thug _that featured _Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. _It wasn't necessarily a romantic song, but it did sort of feel that way. As soon as Kasey heard the beginnings of one of her favorite songs she had looked back at Quinn from over her shoulder and gave her another wide smile before speeding up her pace so they could reach the floor before BIG's deep voice started rapping.

When they found a suitable spot almost in the center of the dance floor they immediately started rocking to the song. Quinn's hands slyly found their way onto Kasey's hips while Kasey brought hers around the blond's neck, and not a space was in between them as they continued to rock to the sound of BIG's smooth voice, unaware of the glaring dark eyes that watched them as they danced obliviously.

Quinn's senses were on haywire as she tried to stay calm and dance while chanting 'down, boy' in her mind over and over to prevent herself from popping a massive boner right against the woman's stomach. However, when the song's rapper changed, so did their position. Instead of them dancing face to face, Kasey quickly turned her body around and planted her firm ass right into Quinn's crotch and proceeded to grind right into it while threading her left hand into the blonds hair and the other clutched at Quinn's pants. It was safe to say that chanting was not going to cut it. Now, Quinn was trying to picture her eight grade teacher, Mrs. Norris, naked and swimming in a pool of dip spit, but even that disgusting image could do nothing to stop her now full on boner. Kasey's ass was so warm and it felt so good grinding against her sex deprived dick, so good in fact that her cock decided to make a stand with or without Quinn's say.

Quinn could hear Kasey's surprised gasp from where her face was placed in the crook of the woman's neck as said woman grinded once more on the blonds hard dick, as if to see if it really was what she had just felt, before quickly spinning back around to look down at Quinn's erection that was confined in her jeans.

_FFFFuck! _Quinn groaned inside he head as she nervously watched the mocha skinned woman stare down at her crotch in confusion before she snapped her head up to look at Quinn with questioning eyes.

"Quinn, what was that? Are you wearing a strap-on or something?" Kasey said into her ear. All Quinn could do was drop her head in slight shame and embarrassment. There was nothing Quinn could do when it came to her penis and she had accepted that fact long ago, but it still was scary to tell people or have them accidentally find out about it; you never can know how someone is going to take that kind of information, no matter how well you may know them. However, Quinn really like Kasey and didn't want the woman to think she was a freak because or her abnormity. It would really hurt her if it turns out so.

"Hey, don't be like that," Kasey said softly into her ear to be sure that she was heard while pushing her body further in Quinn's and lifting the blonds head until her hazel eyes met her brown ones, "I just want you to explain to me what it is, OK? I won't get mad or anything."

Quinn closed her eyes for a few seconds as she took in Kasey's words before reopening them to meet the brunette's penetrating eyes once more before uttering, "it's not a strap on. It's my penis; I have a penis…"

Kasey slowly nodded her head a few times, processing that new piece of information while continuing to stare into Quinn's scared eyes. After a few beats, the smaller woman allowed a small smile to take over her lips before leaning her head in towards the blonds.

"Leo, I don't care if you have a penis, OK? I've only know you for, over an hour or so and I've already felt more safe with you than I've ever have with anyone else besides my brother Kent. The way you protected me from Magic made me feel special and so does the way you look at me as if you want to eat me," Kasey gave Quinn a sexy smile that made Quinn blush. She'd have to work on her poker face for it seemed the other woman could read her like a book. The mocha skinned woman let out a laugh before standing on her tippy toes and gave Quinn a lingering kiss; one that caused a sudden flash of arousal to take over Quinn's body.

"So don't sweat It, kay? I kind of think it's hot anyways," the woman said a breath away from the blonde's lips before going back to kissing them, only this time staying longer and with a stunned Quinn finally cooperating by wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist to pull her even more closer to her body than it already was. Quinn couldn't quite believe that she was kissing this woman and that said woman was OK with her penis. She even thought it was hot! _One word: score! _Quinn thought as she brought her left hand up to cup Kasey's face and make the kiss deeper while Kasey's hands found their way into the blonds backs pant pockets.

However, they were soon interrupted when the music suddenly cut off and the voice of Magic Mic took its place as he stood in the middle of the stage facing the crowd, but had his beady eyes on the couple who were now looking up at him in confusion and annoyance.

"_Listen up, folks; you're in for a treat tonight. _

_We got some white girl up here thinking she can take a bite, _

_At me. Yes, I know, it's funny, fo sho, and all I know, is that this bitch has gotta go_

_Yo, I saw you dancing with my girl. _

_What's wrong with your kind? _

_Can't you find a valley girl?_

_No? Well, she don't want yo ass, so please just turn back around. _

_Because she only wants a thug nigga who can to lay it down._

_We all know that a clit can't do what a dick can._

_Me? I'll have screaming in falsetto like she was Minnie Riperton."_

The crowd laughed while Quinn clenched her teeth. She could faintly hear someone saying 'damn he got you with that one white girl' from somewhere beside her but her eyes stayed on the short dark skinned man who was wearing a smug ass grin on his acne invested face that irked her.

"_What's wrong Blondie? _

_You look like you want to have a say. _

_So, why not come up and take this here mic away?" _

He called her out with a smirk and a raised brow. She could feel her blood rising as she removed herself from Kasey and started to move and make her way towards the stage only to be stopped by a hand curling around her wrist. Looking down at the hand around her wrist and following it upward, she was met with pleading brown eyes that softened her hardened gaze and some of her anger.

"You don't have to do this Quinn. You don't have anything to prove. Let's just leave and go back to your place, OK?" Kasey said as she rubbed her thumb against Quinn's skin that caused her to shiver. Quinn thought about it while ignoring the steadily rising boos that were direct at her. Leaving the club with Kasey sounded like the most logical thing to do. Though she had a strange talent of coming up with original lyrics on the spot for glee club when she was in high school, she knew nothing about gangsta rap other than the fact that the hood is somewhere you apparently don't want to be. Well, she did have a strange obsession with the movie _8 mile_, but that was as far as her rap knowledge went if you didn't count those times in glee when that had to do rap songs for hip hop week.

"Looks like we've got a pussy in our mists, ladies and gentleman. It this who you really want to fuck tonight, baby, or do you want a real nigga like me who'd have you cumming in three second?" he cockily asked Kasey.

Kasey gagged at his words as her face scrunched in disgust. She glared up at Magic Mic as he stood up stage with the smug grin. "Yeah, you mean with your vibrator? No, I'd never fuck you, you Flava Flav looking ass motha fucka!" Kasey yelled. Everyone within hearing distance of Kasey broke out in laughter and then those after the person next to them repeated her words when they asked. Quinn herself was chuckling at the remark because after really looking at him now, she could see that he really _did _look like Flava Flav.

The rapper fumed, who was this bitch to talk to him like that? He was fucking boss.

"Man, fuck you hoe, nobody want yo black whole pussy no way."

That was it. Quinn saw red. Snatching her hand out of Kasey's grasp, she pushed her way towards the stage's stairs while ignoring Kasey's pleads to ignore him. She could feel the rappers eyes watching her like a hawk would a mouse as she moved through the crowd. Finally reaching the stairs, she stomped up and snatched an awaiting microphone from the DJ's outstretched hand before moving to stand almost toe to toe with the rapper.

"You rang, fucker?" the crowed simultaneous oohed while Magic Mic just smirked in her face.

Ignoring Quinn's comment the rapper continued to smirk in the blonds face while starring into her fiery eyes that would have probably burned him where he stood if she were capable. After a full minute of staring each other down, he let out an unimpressed snort before backing up a several feet and saying, "Bitches first." Cue the ooh of the crowd.

Letting out her own smirk, Quinn lifted her mic to her mouth.

"Then stop stalling, bitch, rap." The audience roared in laughter at how Magic Mic's words were thrown back at him. Quinn thought she even heard Puck scream out 'now that's _my_ bitch' from somewhere, but she couldn't be sure.

Embarrassed, Magic Mic turned to the DJ and said, "Play that fucking beat, DJ." A bass thumping beat, that made everyone's head immediately bob, rocked the club. And that's when everything became more real to Quinn. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared because she was, maybe even freaking the fuck out even though she appeared to be calm. What the hell did she just get herself into? She rarely listened to rap unless she was in an Eminem mood, if it was for glee, or those rare moments when she tuned on Kiss FM; which usually played Flo Rida, Pit Bull, or Nicki Minaj ,like, all the fucking time, so they don't really count since their music came with house music, not this hard beat that had a freaking tambourine and a violin playing in the background. Quinn wished she had taken Kasey up on her offer. They could have been half way to fucking right now; at least she hoped.

"_Uh, uh, listen, listen;_

_You're fucking funny, I'll give you that._

_I got a good laugh when you came up here to rap._

_Howeva, I'm not gonna ease up now, no, neva._

_So let me shoot you up with something cleva._

_You look like you belong on an episode of true life: I'm a wanna be edition_

_The way you come up on this fucking stage thinking you're the shit, and,_

_Trying to step up to a nigga thinking you can win this._

_Haha, there I go laughing again._

_Imma leave yo ass bawling while I go fuck your hoe ass girlfriend,"_

Magic Mic rhymed to the crowed with a cocky smile all the while making mocking jesters at Quinn and then Kasey when he said 'hoe ass girlfriend'. The crowed oohed at his lyrical jab but Quinn only clenched her jaw as her face turned red. Seeing this, Magic Mic struck.

"_Uh, oh. Did I make you mad?_

_Did hearing the truth really make you sad?_

_Oh, poor baby. _

_Maybe you should run to your daddy and ask for a little cash._

_And then when you get the dough_

_You can come back to me later so I can rent you out your hoe!_

'_Cause I'm the boss, bitch!"_

And with that last line that he made sure to stare into Quinn's hate filled eyes for, he purposely dropped his mic in an 'I'm done' fashion. The crowd roared with laughter and started whooping and chanting the rappers name, who was smiling at the blond as if he already won. Magic rose his right eyebrow at her as if to say 'your move'.

Quinn felt like she _really _wasin the movie eight mile at this point, and kind of whished that she had worn a wife beater so she could look more gangsterish like Eminem. That was intense. The whole time he rapped she had stood there and tried to look as if his words didn't affect her just as _8 mile _had taught her. However, at some points it was hard. She really wanted to punch that smug fucker in the face for all the shit he said about Kasey. Quinn didn't really know why she felt as if she had to defend the woman's honor as much as she did. I mean, Quinn was always the one to avoid conflict while Puck was the one who'd be most likely to do shit, like, let's just say; enter an impromptu rap battle to defend a woman's honor? No? Just her?

"You can do it, Leo! Don't listen to dickless, just focus!" Kasey shouted over the crowed who were now starting to slowly chant 'go white girl' over and over, much to Quinn's chagrin. The blond, having heard the woman's words, closed her eyes and said a few encouraging word like; 'make this fucker eat lyrical shit' for example, before once more opening her eyes. At this point, she was really hoping she didn't burst out in Eminem's _Lose Yourself_. Here goes nothing.

"_Yo, DJ?_

_Can you give me a capella?_

_I want this self-appointed nigga to hear what I'm about to tell em'," _

Quinn flowed smoothly into the mic. The club roared in shocked laughter, not believing that Quinn, the white girl, had the balls to say that in a club majorly filled with Blacks and Mexicans (who would also used the word freely), but no one really gave one fuck at that moment because it was funny as hell and was even more when the DJ stopped the beat at Quinn's request.

Puck, who was sitting at one of the club, tables with his the girl he had met, chocked on some of his beer at Quinn's words. This was Quinn! Thee Quinn who always smacked him upside the head when he'd would sometimes let the word slip while rapping along with Lil Wayne. Damn, she must be really pissed. He approved.

Kasey, who had the perfect view of Quinn, burst into laughter as well at Quinn's used of the "N" word. Who was this girl, Jesus! She thought as she felt a wave of arousal wash over her that caused her panties to dampen. They really needed to get this over with so she could show Quinn how much she appreciates her chivalry.

Quinn honestly couldn't believe she had said the "N" word. It just came out like she had verbal diarrhea or something. However, she couldn't show her own shock or slight fear of getting her ass jumped. No, she had to look like she had meant to say that all along and continue on her quest of lyrical murder. No matter how much she wanted to get a head start on getting the fuck out of there before she got her ass kicked.

Magic Mic couldn't believe this fucking shit! This white bitch had the balls to call him a nigga in a room full of niggas and was still fucking standing over there with that blank fucking expression on her damn face. And those jackasses, who he called 'his people', just laughed at him! Ain't this a bitch?

After the DJ cut the beat off Quinn took one last breath before continuing on,

"_Now, for a second I thought about blasting you._

_I could have talked about your height and your severe acne too._

_Or how that Flava Flav comment was actually kind of true._

_But no, I'm not going to stoop to your level._

_Instead, I thought I'd teach you something that you'll always remember."_

Quinn flowed smoothly into the microphone while staring intensely at Magic the whole time and not even paying attention to the crowed laughing and oohing at the light jabs that she couldn't help but throw in. Either way, she was still going to come out looking like the good guy here by the time she was done with him. And honestly, she was a little surprised that she was able to freestyle like this. She may be appearing like she was doing this effortlessly with only a few stumbles that were hardly noticeable, but in her mind she was practically thinking a mile a second on what she could or should say, or what words rhymed or sounded close enough to another. It was fucking hard to do, but she was somehow doing it and it was awesome.

However, right now Magic was looking unimpressed, but that's alright, she was about to crank it up a little bit….or a lot.

"_Now answer this;_

_Why do you have to say the word nigga all the time?_

_Can't you find the right words to express your own mind?_

_I mean, it wasn't even me who called you it first._

_It was you, _

_And you even said it more than once._

_And what's worse is your way of talking to women._

_It just makes me want to go over there and end your living._

_But I'm cool, _

_I'm calm,_

_And I'm about to blow your mind with this lesson so let's test it."_

Quinn said to the rapper who was standing with his legs shoulder width apart and his arms crossed, trying to keep that unimpressed expression still on his face, but Quinn could tell that he didn't like the fact that she was pointing out his flaws; especially when he could hear the women of the crowed shouting their agreement to the blonds words; Kasey louder than others.

"_What if I were to come up to you and say;_

'_Hey Magic, how are you doing today?_

_I got a great offer that I've been really eager to make._

_Seeing as you're a boss,_

_And that you apparently run this whole show;_

_Could you send word to your mother?_

_I heard she could suck dick like no other." _

The crowed went insane like never before. They explode with loud ohh's and some were even jumping up and down while pushing on their friends back, or putting a fist up to their mouth in amused disbelief as if they couldn't believe she had just said that. However, they especially got out of control when they saw, of what they had thought a calm Magic, storming across the stage to pop Quinn right in the eye.

Kasey cried out Quinn names as soon as she saw the rappers fist connect with Quinn's face, and immediately tried to push her way through the wild crowed and towards the stage stairs in order to get to the injured blond, but was only pushed back the more wild they became.

Puck, who had gotten up from his seat as soon as he saw the little fucker charging towards Quinn, also started to push his way to the stage. He was about to beat some ass. Seeing as he was taller and stronger than the mocha skinned woman, he was able to shove people out of his way very easily and get to the stages stairs a few seconds after some beefy white guy with a long ass beard picked Magic Mic off of Quinn who had stumbled into a stand, refusing the DJ's help.

Quinn's lip was busted and the blood from her lip made her teeth look pink, and the eye Magic had hit was swollen to the point where she could barely see out of it. This wasn't exactly what she had planned, but this made things even better.

Quinn was a freaking black belt; she knew what the rapper was planning on doing before he even moved. She could have dodged his attach and slammed her right elbow right into his spin if she had wanted to. She was even about to get into the stance to do so, but after a split second, she choose otherwise. Quinn didn't like this guy, like, at all. She wanted to destroy him but she wasn't about to do it physically.

No, that would only cause her to get into trouble with the cops, lose her scholar ship, and garner sympathy towards the rapper. No, she wanted to look like the innocent one here. The one that was only protecting an harassed woman whom she so happened to like. The one who had answered his cocky call in order to protect said woman's honor. The one who had just been attacked after trying to teach an unwilling rapper a lesson on how to treat a woman. Granted, she could have gone about it differently and left out the man's mother but at least it woke him up. _Four words: Don't Fuck with Quinn_. She thought while trying hard not to smirk. Her lip kind of stung and she was also trying to keep the dazed look on her face as if he really had punched her good when in reality, it didn't really hurt much; her cousin hit her harder and the girl was like four….wait no, three. The rapper really only got two good ones in; her eye and lip, and that was only because Quinn had allowed it.

"Quinn!" Puck shouted from at the bottom of the stage's stairs where he was being denied access by one of the club's bouncers, "Quinn! Let me by asshole! That's my friends up there." Puck said as he tried once again to push his way up the stairs but only to be shoved back several feet by the heavy muscled bouncer.

Quinn turned her head towards her mohawked friend to see him trying, once again, to get past the pissed off bouncer. If she didn't get him to stop, he'd be bleeding just like her, only more profusely. Turning her attention back to the DJ and telling her that she would be right back to finish her freestyle, which earned her an 'are you freaking crazy' look, she went over to the stage's stairs and told the bouncer that it was OK to let him up.

After the bouncer reluctantly let Puck pass, but only for just the top of the stairs, Puck rushed up to stand in front of Quinn, but not without flashing the muscle head a smug look.

"What the fuck, bro? Are you OK?" he asked the blond as he put his hands on either side of her shoulder then proceeded to check her over.

Quinn rolled her eyes (well, more like rolled her right eye),"Come on, Puck, you know me. I barely even felt it at all." she replies, finally letting a small smirk to grace her busted lip.

"And that's what I don't understand! You're a freaking black belt! I saw you get into your stance, so I know that you knew what he was planning. You let him hit you." Puck stated lowly with a hissed. Quinn may be the smartest out of the two of them, but what she just did was pretty fucking stupid. Why the hell would she just let the bastard hit her like that? Even after sixteen years of friendship he still didn't get the blond.

"Yes, I did and with good reason." Quinn told him as she looked over his shoulder and at Kasey who still trying to shove her way towards the stage, her face clearly showing her annoyance and pain when some guys elbow connected with her stomach accidentally. Turning back to Puck she said, "Look, I'll explain it all to you later, OK? I have to go back up there and end this." Quinn said when she heard the DJ take the microphone to inform the crowd that they would be finishing the rap battle. The crowd, once aging, became pumped up at the thought of the battle continuing on, wanting to see what the ballsy white girl was going to say to Magic Mic next.

"You can't be fucking serious, Q! You're still going to go back up there and rap after all that?" he shouted through the chanting crowd, motioning towards a more calm Magic who was staring at Quinn with cold eyes as he slowly nodded his head in compliance to the DJ, who had walked over to talk to him, warning him that if he 'pulled that shit again' he won't be allowed in the club any longer.

"The dude looks like he still wants to beat your ass."

"Ok, one; he didn't beat my ass. His punches barely even hurt and as you've stated before, I let him hit me. And two; I'm sure he would like to _try _and beat my ass because yeah, I did say his mother sucks excellent dick," Quinn said with a chuckle, "but the second go around he wont be having the privilege of even touching me again unless it's his face connected with my bare foot.

Puck smirked. "Not gonna lie, that was some pretty bad ass shit up there."

"I know, right?" Quinn said before snapping her head back to look at the DJ who had just informed her that she needed to hurry up before the crowed started getting even more wild, "I really have to go now. Look, Kasey's coming. Please stay with her for me. I don't want her getting hurt." She told him with pleading eyes before heading back to the center stage where the bright lights shined down on her and the crowd's cheers greeted her.

"What the hell Is she doing up there?" Kasey asked Puck. She really didn't know who the heck this guy was, but she had saw him talking to Quinn and he did look concerned, so she deduced that Quinn must have known him.

The mohawked man looked down to his right to see the mocha skinned woman and couldn't help but noticing how much beautiful she was up close. Quinn always did have amazing taste. She better be happy because he had left his guarantee for the night just to come up here and check on her busted ass.

"Is she really about to go up there and rap some more?" Kasey continued with worry in her brown eyes.

"Looks about that way, chocolate drop," Puck replied while turning his attention back to Quinn who had just said 'let's try this again shall we?' into her microphone that was quickly followed by cheers of agreement.

Shaking her head at both Puck's nickname for her and Quinn's actions, Kasey too turned her attention to the stage just as Quinn started rapping while staring unwavering into Magic's hate filled eyes.

"She's just so full of surprises." Kasey said to herself while laughing at a particular pun that the blond had just rapped.

Puck, having heard her, smiled largely. "Quinn wouldn't be Quinn without them, and this is only the beginning."

* * *

_**Moore Info: It took me forever to come up with their raps because; a: I don't really listen to it unless it's when my big brother is blasting it, and b: it's not exactly a talent I possess, but apparently Quinn does. I hope I didn't offend anyone with my use of the "n" word, I meant no harm. I love all people **__**J**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think and if your still interested even though I went down the path many of you weren't expecting. *evil chuckle***_

_**Next chapter you will be back Quinn's current situation and Rachel's first appearance.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. **_

_**Moore info: Sup, guys. Happy election day to my American peoples. Pretty nerve wracking, right? It was my first time voting this year so, yeah, I'm more interested than before and it's kind of like watching a slower and not as interesting game of ping pong, especial if Florida keeps doing what's it doing. :s Anyways, enough about current event and on with the show. Please excuses any grammar and spelling mistakes. Heeeeeeers Rachel….and stuff.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Quinn was brought out of her reminiscing when she hears a series of whimpers coming from the car seat in front of her. Looking towards the car seat she sees that River is now awake and was squirming around in her car seat while staring at Quinn with her vibrant green eyes that were squinted from inexperience.

Quinn, not having any kind of experience when it came to newborn babies, just stared dumbly at the infant whose whimpers gradually turned into cries. Quinn's heart dropped. Shit just got serious and all she could seem to do was stare at River with wide eyes that were quickly filling with panic the louder the infants cries got. It was nice to know that the kid had some healthy lungs, and from the looks of it, a healthy uvula as well.

_What do I do? What do I do? _Quinn thought franticly when she was finally able to snap out of her trance before quickly sliding from her spot on the couch and onto the floor to rest on her knees in front of a tear streaked River.

"Ummm…h-hey Riv? Can you just-" the crying intensified, "Okay, Okay. You're the boss." she said to the red faced baby with her hands in calm down motion.

What was wrong with her kid? She sounded like stubbed her toe or something, and all that crying was really about to make the blond cry right with her as River's cries got louder that it already was.

_Awe man! I knew I should have taking child development as a blow off class in high school._

Suddenly, an idea flashes through her mind, and with a victorious smile and a giddy laugh, she hopped up from the floor, and picked up the car seat with River in it before power walking into her office where her apple computer was set up. She was about to ask the all-knowing oracle, Google, what was wrong with her kid. They'd know.

Going behind her desk, she sat the car seat down next to the computer then shook the computers mouse to awaken the slumbering device. When the desktop popped up, a blown up picture of her sleeping on the beach right before a mischievous dark sinned man dumped a bucket of water, that was in mid-spill, on top of her- Ashton's been messing with her computer without her knowledge again-she opened up Safari while bringing her left hand up to rest on the end of River's car seat before proceeding to rock the infant in hopes that the rocking motion would calm her down. Of course, it didn't work, but at least it made Quinn feel like she was doing something useful.

Once her Safari finally popped up, Quinn quickly moved her mouse to the Google search engine then typed in; _**what does it mean when my kid keeps crying?**_

Clicking on the first link, she scrolled through the long ass paragraphs- that had nothing to do with why her baby was crying-until she found what she needed;

'_**Crying is the quickest way for your baby to let you know that she's tired, hungry, or in pain- **__yada yada yada__**-A baby will generally wake up hungry and crying for food-**_Well, didn't she feel dumb**-It's a short, low-pitched cry, just over a second in duration. If you don't respond quickly, the cry will become more intense.**

OK, cool. Her kid wanted some food. She could do that.

_Wait? What do babies eat? Oh yeah, boobs…no wait, the milk that come from the boobs._

Ok, where was she going to find some milk for her kid because she was pretty sure her jugs didn't come equipped with 2 percent.

_Wait, can I give her 2 percent?_

She did a quick search; _**no**_. The milk from her fridge was most likely old any ways.

How the heck was she going to feed her kid? It wasn't like she could kidnap some pregnant lady and be all like: '_Hey lady! You're going to pop out those titties and feed my kid or I'll…I'll…well, I don't know what I'd, but you better believe it'll be something awful because I mean business!' Yeah, n_o, she couldn't do that.

Unless…_Oh! That is freaking genius!_ Quinn thought with a wide grin towards a still crying River.

A while ago, Quinn remembered, one of her neighbors, who had been pregnant at the time, gave birth; meaning she had breast milk, right? Maybe if she were to ask the new mother nicely and not at all creepy like, she'd spare her a boob…well, not her, exactly, but her kid, River.

With a firm nod of her head, cementing her plan, Quinn picked up River, who looked about ready to baby hulk smash some shit, and carefully rushed back into her living room where she turned off the lights with her chin, not wanting to risk only carrying the car seat with only one hand. Once the lights were off, Quinn went back to her front door, sat River down, opened the door, picked her back up, walked out, sat her back down, and closed the door before picking River back up once more, not caring that she didn't even secure her house. She was on a time sensitive mission.

The streets were quite besides the slapping sounds of Quinn's hard walk and the constant wails of River that made Quinn's heart clench painfully. If this was how she was going to feel just from hearing River's cries, then she was pretty sure she was going to be wrapped around the baby's tiny finger pretty soon.

"I know buddy, just hang on, OK? Mommy, uh, daddy (?) is gonna to ask the lady if you can borrow her boobs for a while because sharing is caring, right? At least that's what Barney is always preaching. You'll learn about that later." Quinn said to River, trying to sound soothing and not like the slight panic she could feel under the surface. And as if River understood her, she calmed down, but only slightly.

She couldn't really blame the kid though. Sometimes Quinn herself wanted to cry when she thought about how long it's been since she too had a boob in her mouth.

_So not the time for those thoughts, Q! _Quinn scolded herself.

Finally, after going across the street and three houses down, which were greatly spaced apart, she was walking down the long driveway that was her neighbors until she stood in front of the large mahogany double doors.

This was it. Four things could happen. She could either be laughed at before having the door slammed in her face, arrested, shot, or watching her kid happily suck some stranger dry like a vampire, only it wouldn't be for blood, but for milk. Hopefully, it'd be the later scenario or else she'd have to result to her last-ditch-effort which was to ask a 911operator if they could send a officer down to breast her kid. They were there to protect and to _serve,_ right?

Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage she could muster, she knocked.

* * *

Rachel Berry awoke from her restless sleep when her subconscious picked up the insistent ringing of her doorbell. With a loud groan in annoyance, she rolled onto her back and turned her head to the right where her alarm clock rested on her nightstand, proudly displaying the bright red numbers that told her it was 2:43 in the freaking morning.

"What the heck?" Rachel said to herself, he face scrunched up in confusion while her voice was thick with sleep. Who would ring her doorbell this early in the morning? Did they not know that this was the longest sleep she'd gotten in months? Mean.

She let out an aggravated sigh when she realized that her doorbell was still ringing. Angrily flinging her covers from off her and onto the floor, she hurriedly made her way to her front door. They better be glad that Raelen sleeps like a rock or else they'd meet the end of her hose all shocked and wet.

Approaching Raelen's nursery door, Rachel slowed to a stop before quietly opening the door to pop her head in to check and make sure that her baby was still sleeping despite the constant ringing. Once she was satisfied that her daughter was, in fact, still asleep, she continued her journey back to her front door which had, thankfully, stopped ringing at that point.

As she got closer to her front door, Rachel could swear she heard the sounds of a baby crying and for a second she thought Raelen might have woken up but then quickly dismissed that thought when she realized that it was, in fact, coming from outside her front door. With a concerned frown, Rachel sped up her walk for the remaining distance before opening the door.

Upon opening it, the brunette could make out a blond woman wearing black basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt that displayed the woman's left arm that was fully filled with a sleeve worth of tattoos, making her way down her drive way with her shoulders dropped in what looked like defeat while carrying a crying baby in a car seat. With confused eyes, Rachel stepped out of her house before calling out to the blond. The woman stopped abruptly then snapped her head in Rachel's direction with relived eyes before quickly turning back around to go back up the driveway, and onto the front porch where the light illuminated her and River's faces.

"Is everything OK?" Rachel asked, after realizing that it was her neighbor, concern present in her voice as she took in the blonde's disheveled appearance and the baby's red, wet face and their constant cries that made her heart cry out for her.

"I am _so _sorry to bother you this late, Ms. Berry, but I didn't know what else to do." Quinn told the short woman desperately, "My ex-girlfriend dropped off my daughter, who I didn't even know about until over an hour ago, on my door steep saying she couldn't take care of her. And then River started crying, and I didn't know what to do so I asked the oracle, and they said that River was most likely hungry, but then I realized that I didn't know how I was going to feed her if I didn't have any breast milk, so I thought I'd come here and ask you if you wouldn't mind sparing a breast for my kid to drink." Quinn rambled rapidly to a blinking Rachel who was trying to take in all of the blonde's words.

Rachel couldn't really believe what the blond had just told her. She found a baby, who just so happened to be her daughter- she was still a little confused about that-, on her doorstep in the middle of the night? She thought situations like this only happened in the movies, but, apparently, it could happen in real life as well.

Processing the blonde's words and taking in her hopeful expression and hearing the baby's desperate cries, Rachel made her decision.

"Of course, please come in, I'm glad that you thought to come to me. Your daughter's cries really are saddening," Rachel told a relived Quinn as she stepped back to allow her to walk past her and into her dark house before entering herself and leading them into her living room where she turned on the lights.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Berry. You have no idea how much this means to me." Quinn said gratefully, finally feeling some of the pressure that had been gathering, lift.

_Man, this whole sudden parenthood thing is a freaking roller-coaster._

Rachel gave the blond a small smile before saying, "It's no problem. I wasn't about to turn you guys away especially with the way she is crying. I can imagine that she's very hungry and confused right about now." Rachel said as she went and sat down on her living room's recliner, which she had ordered especially for breast feeding, then motioned for Quinn to hand her the baby.

Snapping into action, the blond quickly got to her knees and sat the child down then began to fumble with the car seat's buckle. There were so many restraints, it was ridiculous. Once she successfully unbuckled the squirming child, Quinn went in to pick her up only to hesitate before stopping completely. She couldn't do it. What if she dropped her? She had no kind of experience with children under the age of five besides her baby cousin, and she only saw her during important holidays.

She wasn't about to risk dropping her kid. She'd never forgive herself.

Quinn cautiously picked up the car seat, seeing as River was now unbuckled, and brought it over and down to a waiting Rachel who had a questioning brow raised when she saw the way Quinn was handling her daughter.

Rachel gently took River from out of the car seat and cradled the upset child to her chest then proceeded to make soft, shushing sounds to the girl while gently rocking her as she brought her right hand to the opening of the pink robe she was wearing, and pushed it aside until her left breast showed, not noticing or caring that Quinn stood in front of her silently watching with an intense blush on her face.

_The first time I see boobs in months and it's only because the woman is feeding my kid. _Quinn thought with a shake of her head. _What a freaking night._

River, sensing that she was finally about to be fed, quieted down considerably until she only let out small whimpers, and when she felt the tip of Rachel's breast rub against her cheek, she instinctively turned her head and latched onto the dusky nipple after a few tries and a little guidance from Rachel, sucking greedily.

The room fell silent besides the sounds of River taking in milk. Quinn watched from her spot on the floor in front of the woman as the brunette feed her kid, who was eating like a mad man, while slowly running the tips of her fingers through the newborn's silky, sandy-blond hair.

_She's beautiful…_Quinn couldn't help but think as she sat mesmerized. The woman looked like a freaking goddess in a pink robe.

"How old is she?" Rachel suddenly asked softly after a good while, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon them and causing Quinn to jump slightly out of her trance. She couldn't help it. Now that Quinn was calmed down, she was finally able to take notice of the woman's bare, tan, long legs that amazed Quinn by how long they were despite the brunette being short.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Um, her birth certificate says she's two days old." she replied, her soft, husky voice sounding louder that it really was in the silence. Rachel let out a hum in acknowledgement as she ran her pinky finger over River's freckled cheek, the baby's closed eyes fluttering at the touch. "Again, I want to apologize for waking you up this early. I just hope that River doesn't take all your milk when you have to feed your baby as well." Quinn said, feeling guilty.

"I don't mind. All I'm concerned with right now is feeding River." she said, and as if to prove her statement, Rachel switched River to her other breast once she was finished with the previous one.

"Ms. Berry, I cant let y-" Quinn tried to get out as soon as she saw Rachel switching breasts.

"Ms. Fabray, I can assure you that there will be no problem for me to provide the needed nutrients that your child's body requires, and if you are really concerned about my daughter, which I appreciate, there is no need. When the time comes for Raelen to feed, I will have enough to provide for her, as well as River. And if not, there is always formula. Though, I doubt that it will ever come to that. I've been blessed with the gift of having a never ending supply of breast milk as if my sole purpose in life was to become a human cow. My daughter absolutely loves it." Rachel said with a chuckle and an amused shake of her head at the thought of, what she's beginning to quickly realize, her demanding daughter.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks one more time as she slowly took in Rachel for any signs of reluctance.

"Quite." the brunette replied firmly, looking up from her study session of River's features, to lock eyes with hazel ones, that made her belly flutter mysteriously, to convey her seriousness before quickly turning her gaze back to the beautiful infant.

Silence, once again, took over the room while River's drinking slowed as she tried to fight off sleep by suddenly jerking awake every few seconds, but it was to no avail, her eyes just got heavier and heaver with each second before she stopped sucking altogether due to her falling asleep.

Detaching her nipple from the sleeping infants child's mouth with a small pleased smile, she once aging cover herself before placing River on her right shoulder to start burping her with light pats to her back while rocking the recliner with closed eyes; she was freaking exhausted, but if that meant she could help provided for River, then she would gladly do it with little sleep just as she had done for her daughter when she had been in the newborn stage. There was just something so beautiful about the connection that was present during each feeding between a child and it's provider; the one that was there to make sure they got the needed nutrients that were crucial to a child's development of the mind and body.

At that moment, a loud burp escaped River's lips that made Rachel's lips twitch in amusement and Quinn's face and ears to redden because that burp sounded almost like hers, only not as loud. Damn, she really was her kid. When that was done, the mother let out a satisfied sigh as she removed the baby from her shoulder to hold her to her chest once more.

Now that River was fed and sleeping peacefully in Rachel's arms, Quinn didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to disrupt the child by picking her up with her inexperienced hands, and putting her back in her car seat clumsily before taking her back home. She would most likely wake the kid up and cause her to start screaming her head off once more before she could even make it out or the woman's driveway.

"Have you changed her diaper recently?" Rachel suddenly asked Quinn with a whisper, not wanting to wake up Quinn's mini me.

Quinn hazel eyes widened at the brunette's question. "Um, no…should I have?" Quinn asked the brunette dumbly. Rachel stared at Quinn in disbelief that included a few, slow blinks of her eyes. "What? The girl's mother didn't leave anything for her other than a car set, blanket, letter, and River's birth certificate. That's why I had to come to you for breast milk because there wasn't any. And besides, even if she did leave diapers, I wouldn't of known how to put them on." the blond defended with a blush.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a sigh. Thank Barbra that Quinn knocked on her door or else little River would probably have been wearing a beanie with two hole cut out at the bottom for a diaper. Slowly rising from the recliner with River securely held in her arms, Rachel motioned for Quinn to follow her with a quick jerk of her head. Scrambling up from the floor, Quinn followed Rachel deeper into the house until they stood outside a brown door that had a gold star towards the top that said; _Raelen. _

Rachel turned to Quinn to say, "Wait here, I'll be right back." When she received a nod in agreement, Rachel opened the door with her right hand while skillfully cradling River with her left arm before going into the nursery that was only lit by the glowing stars that slowly revolved above her daughters crib. Rachel went to her daughters changing table, that was right across from the room's entrance, and slid opened a white drawer that stored tons of diapers along with Raelen's diaper bag that had all the important essentials that went into diaper changing. Taking the diaper bag before closing the drawer, Rachel went over to the white crib, that was against the wall to the right as soon as she entered, to check on her red-headed daughter- a trait she inherited from her Irish father-before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"Follow me," Rachel told the blond before continuing on down the dark hallway with the blond following closely behind her and into her bedroom where she turned on the light.

"I'm going to teach you how to change a diaper." Rachel said as she walked over to her bed where she sat Raelen's diaper bag before opening then digging around with her free head to pull out a changing mat which she unfolded to spread out on her bed. Placing the sandy-blond gently in the middle of the mat as not to wake her, she unsnapped the bottom of the girl's onesie to reveal the baby's soiled diaper.

"What the hell is that." Quinn exclaimed with wide eyes as she pointed to River's stomach,

Confused, Rachel looked down in the direction Quinn was pointing at before smirking in realization. "It's River's umbilical cord stump." Rachel said with an amused tone as she watched Quinn continued to stare at the clipped stump with wide eyes. Quinn's ignorance really was amusing at times.

"Why does it look like that?" Quinn asked, walking closer to her sleeping daughter to get a closer look at the black umbilical stump that had a blue clip at the bottom. Was it weird that she wanted to poke it? Probably…

"Well, I think it's because it's not attached to her mother any longer so it really has no use now. Now, after a week or two it's going to shrivel up and dry until it falls off." Rachel explained to the fascinated blond before continuing on with her task, only to gasp out in surprise when she undid the sleeping baby's diaper, gaining Quinn's attention in the process.

"Oh my," Rachel said confusedly as she stared at little River's, well, little River. Quinn mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten that her daughter was just like her. "I thought you said River was a girl?" the brunette asked Quinn with a frown.

Quinn let out a nervous laugh as she ran a hand through her hair, making it even more wild than it already was. "she is, um, technically."

"Explain please," Rachel blinked.

"Right, well…you see, I was born with a penis, and seeing as the world didn't have the kind of technology we have today, it was assumed that I was a boy. That is, until I started to grow. My body didn't take the form of a boy, but that of a girl…who had a penis; a fully functioning penis as you can tell with River being here. It's genetic. One of my great aunts, or something, had a dick," Rachel grimaced at the use of the vulgar word, "and I'm, like, the first one in my family in less than a century to be born with one, and now I guess River Is the second. Not really something I would have wanted, but hey, you cant fight genetics. It is what it is."

Rachel slowly nodded her head while taking in the information before letting out an 'OK' then quickly turning back to her task. If there was one thing she had learned from changing her godson, was to never leave him uncovered or else he'd pee in your eye, sleep or awake, he didn't give a crap.

"That's it? No questions or anything?" Quinn asked slowly in disbelief. Not a lot of people responded in such a way, and when they did it never failed to take her by surprise.

"Of course. I have to gay fathers who've taught me that a person is not to be defined by their physicality or their sexuality, but by their character." Rachel informed the taller woman, "Although, I might have some questions later on if you don't mind me asking,"

"No. no. I don't mind at all."

"Great!" Rachel said with a light clap of her hands. "Now here's how you change a diaper. First step, in this case, always cover the wee wee or else you'll get sprayed in the eye or in the mouth; I learned that the hard way." Rachel said as if she were an Vietnam veteran with a far off look in her eyes. Let's just say, after changing her godson, she had prayed for a girl ever single day. Thankfully, her prayers had been answered by giving her Raelen.

Quinn laughed when the image of Rachel getting peed on by a giggling baby boy with her eyes shut and her moth wide open in shock while her hands were up to ward off the powerful stream.

Rachel glared at the blond. "Oh, laugh it up now, but I can guarantee that it will happen to you one of these days, and when it does, because it will, I will be there laughing my butt off just as you are now." Rachel huffed with her hands on her hips.

Quinn only smiled at the new mother in amusement before saying, "Maybe, but I'll just pick you up and use you as my shield." she teased with a smirk and twinkling eyes.

Rachel rolled her chocolate eyes. Ignoring Quinn, she continued on. "Second, after you've covered the wee wee, you're going to gently grasp River's feet together and pull up to remove the used diaper." Rachel removed the soiled diaper from under the sandy-blond's wrinkly butt,

"Third, you take a few wiped, and thoroughly wipe the private areas; the wee wee and the butt, in-between and on the surface. She's only peed, so you don't have to do ask much, but when she poops, you will." Quinn paled at the word 'poop'. she was never going to be ready for that part of changing diapers. Maybe if she could somehow get Rachel to do it?

"Next, you take her feet, once again, and lift her bottom up to place the clean diaper under her, like this. Make sure that her bottom is some what above the middle. Then after you've done that, take the baby powder and shake a generous amount on her private areas, and rub it all around. The last thing we want is for little River to get a rash." Rachel told the blond after she rubbed applied the powder, making sure she had eye contact to show the seriousness in her eyes. The blond nodded her head in understanding. There was _so_ many steps that went in to changing a dirty diaper!

"OK now that we're don't with that, you take the bottom half of the diaper and pull it up between River's legs Now, seeing as River still has her umbilical stump, you have to fold the top of the diaper under it or else it will get infected from her pee or poop, and that another thing we don't want." Rachel said, "Now, all that's left is the straps." she carefully folded the top of the diaper to where it was under the baby's umbilical stump before taking the side straps and bring them around to stick it to the front of her diaper.

Rachel gave Quinn a large accomplished smile as she picked up the newly changed baby after she had snapped the bottom of the baby's onesie and took off her booties to replace them with little socks. Seeing Quinn's dazed look she laughed.

"It may seem like a lot right now, but I can assure you that it'll get easier the more you do it. You'll be changing diapers half asleep in no time."

Quinn bit her lip. Watching the mother change her kid was kind of trippy to her because A; it was _her _kid, B, the woman made something icky like changing diapers and saying the word wee wee, beautiful. Quinn couldn't help but feel a warmth take over her while she watched her daughter being treated gently with care by a woman she barely knew. Rachel was just…ridiculous. Quinn was pretty sure that that had she gone to anyone else she would have been turned away. Her stomach fluttered.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Berry. You've don so much when you didn't have to; especially with the way I woke you up." Quinn said sincerely while running a tired hand through her hair.

"Please, call me Rachel. I should think that after this we can finally start calling each other by our first names, don't you think?" Rachel said, bringing the hand that wasn't cradling River up and on Quinn's bare arm. The blond shivered. "And I wont lie, your way of waking me up had me ready to hose you down, but after learning the reason behind your visit, I didn't mind at all." she gave Quinn an assuring smile while giving the blonde's arm a light squeeze.

"If you say so…Rachel." Quinn said, trying out the brunette's name on her lips for the first time.

Rachel blushed slightly when as Quinn's soft, husky voice said her name. Dropping her hand she brought it back to River's leg where she rubbed her thumb against the child's soft skin a few times before saying, "You want to hold her now?"

Quinn's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. She looks comfortable from where she is. I don't want to disturb that." she said, motioning to the knocked out baby.

Rachel frowned. "Why won't you hold her? I noticed you wouldn't pick her up earlier, but I chose not to say anything, but now you have me curious."

Quinn face flushed in embarrassment and diverted her eyes to anywhere that didn't have the brunette in her line of vision. "I, uh…I'm afraid that I'll drop her if I pick her." Quinn finally brought her eyes back down to look at her sleeping daughter. "I mean, she's look so tiny. No, I think I'll just let you hold her for now. "She said with a firm nod. A smile graces Rachel's lips as she thought about how cute the blond was being right now. "You probably think I'm horrible, don't you?"

"No not at all. I think it's sweet how much you care for her already. And to be honest, I was so scared to take Raelen home the day I was discharged from the hospital because I didn't want to have to put her in the car and drive home. I drove super slow the whole way and endured many middle fingers and swear words because of it, but you know what? I didn't care. I had my little girl in the back seat of my car and I wasn't about to risk anything just because a few impatient drivers wanted me to drive faster." Rachel said fervently, clutching the caramel skinned child closer to her chest protectively as if she were reliving that moment.

The brunette could remember how terrified she had been that day. It was the first time that her baby was introduced to the environment and all she could think about were the horrible possibilities that could take place during her drive home. Her fears had gotten so bad that she had went back inside the hospital and just sat in the lobby for two whole hours. It wasn't until a kind nurse came by and gave her words of encouragement that she was finally able to exit the hospital and into to her car where she tightly buckled her newborns car seat in.

"However, you can't let that fear take over you because you have a daughter now; one that's going to need you to be strong for her and protect her. You can't do that from afar." Rachel continued.

Quinn dipped her head and nervously scuffed her bare foot against the floors carpet, her hand in her pockets as she took in the woman's words. Rachel was right. River needed her, fully. She couldn't do that if she kept refusing to hold her own child. River would start to think that she really wasn't wanted.

"Teach me," Quinn asked softly after a deep, shaky breath, lifting her head to connect her hazel eyes with chocolate ones.

Rachel gave Quinn a bright smile. "Of course," she said proudly, "if we're going to do this, though, I think it would be best if we have you sit against the headboard on my bed. That way when you hold River, you can get comfortable with holding her without the fear of dropping her; baby steps are the key." Quinn slowly nodded her head in compliance. Rachel gave Quinn an encouraging smile before telling her to get into position on her bed. The blond hesitantly walked to the right side of the brunette's bed then climbed on top of it and crawled closer to the middle before turning to rest her back against the headboard, awkwardly waiting for the mother to come around and stand next to the bed.

"Now, what you're going to want to do is hold her like this, see?" Rachel demonstrated, "kind of like how a football player cradles a football. Good!" Rachel praised when Quinn got her arms in the correct position. "I'm going to put her right in the crook of your arm, OK; her head towards nestled into your armpit." Rachel told the blond ten she carefully took River, who stirred slightly with a whimper, and place the child into the bond's waiting arms. Once making sure that Quinn was situated she walked around the bed and joined Quinn and River on the other side.

Quinn stared down at the baby, her baby, with awe filled eyes. This was so surreal. She couldn't believe it. It was as if holding River for the first time just made her situation that more real to her, and she couldn't help the tears that suddenly took over her hazel eyes, blurring the vision that was her beautiful daughter. This tiny little life that was sleeping in her arms was her daughter whom she had made with the woman she had thought to be the love of her life. She was supposed to be doing this whole parent thing with Kasey. Having a child together was something they had talked about before ever their relationship went down the drain, it was how River got her name.

They had been lying in bed together, after a year of dating, thinking about their future together when Kasey asked her if she would ever want kids. Answering, yes, quickly prompted a baby naming session. Quinn had told Kasey that she would want to name their first child, River, after the River Styx that gave Achilles his god like abilities (she had always been obsessed with Greek mythology). Kasey, on the other hand, jokingly suggested that they should name their first child after Quinn; her first name to be more exact, Lucky. However. Quinn was quick to protest, saying that she hated her real name. Her hippy father, who had been in charge of writing out the important information for her birth certificate, had added a K to the name Lucy, which should have been her real name, the one that her mother had wanted for her in the begging. That was until she quickly forgot about Lucy and fell in love with Lucky because, apparently, that's how she felt when she looked at Quinn for the fist time. Both of her parents were hippies.

Quinn guessed that Kasey had remembered that conversation they had many months ago, which to Quinn, only seemed like yesterday. However, not long after that conversation, their problem began.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked with concern as she scooted closer to the blond, who had silent tears streaming down her face, and put a ten arm around her back to pull her into her body.

Quinn slowly shook her head while biting her lip, bringing her head up to look at Rachel with tearful eyes. "How am I supposed to do this by myself? I know nothing about babies!" she exclaimed but quickly toned it down when River started to whimper once more. Quinn unconsciously started to gently rock the baby.

"You don't have to do this by yourself. I could help! River is going to need breast milk and I can give that to her, and before you even say it," Rachel said , holding up a hand to stop Quinn from interrupting, " I'm doing this because I want to and also for selfish reasons as well. I'm thinking we could help each other because I would really like to get a full eight hours of sleep but I cant do that if there is no one there to watch my daughter. We're both new to this, granted, I've been doing it for five months now, but I'm still learning myself. Who says we can't learn together?" The brunette reasoned with a hopeful expression on her face. For the last five months she's been practically taking care of Raelen by herself. Yeah, before she even decided to have her daughter she had anticipated how hard it would be, but to actually go through was a whole other level. It would be nice to have some help. They could both benefit each other.

Quinn thought about it. If she took up Rachel's offer then the brunette could guide her on how to take care of River. There was no telling on what she would do if she were to do this by herself, especially if Puck and Ashton were to be her uncles. Man, if she didn't have Rachel's help, River would most likely grow up to be a pot smoking player. Yeah, she was going to need some help.

* * *

_**Moore Info: Yeah, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, so I'll leave that up to you guys. Tell how you feel.**_

_**And yes, Quinn **_**real **_**name is Lucky, only because I accidentally added a k to the name but just decided to leave it in there just because.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of glee, but I do own the story.**

**Moore Info: Sooo, yeah…this is awkward. The only thing I can say is it's my senior yeah in high school and I have a lot of shiznit to do and this year I'm actually doing sports so that's a lot more on my plate. Any ways, this is just a small update. The introduction or Raelen. The next chapter will be longer, promise. It's already more than halfway done.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Raelen woke up with a jaw splitting yawn before bringing a tiny fist up to lazily rub at her right eye. She had this pretty spectacular dream last night where she had been chosen to be the next Gerber baby and that her face was on every single Gerber product from all around the world. In her dream she was so well loved for being the Gerber baby that she was quickly casted to play Barbra Streisand's Granddaughter in what would be a box office hit, thus having her go on world tours and becoming the official sponsor of Huggies. But, of course, the most important thing out of all of her dreams was that her mother was there for her the whole way, and if she remembered correctly, was also there to stalk her on-screen grandmother wherever she went on set. Oh how she loved her mother. The woman installed the greatness that was the arts into her tiny little system every since she was a little embryo, and now she knew she was born to be great. If only she could grow up super fast so she could show the talent less people of this current age just how it's done…speaking of her mother. Where was she? She was usually there by now baring milk and a song. She was getting kind of hungry.

'_Time to call in mommy,' _Raelen thought just as she was about summon a cry that was worthy of an Oscar, she hears a softy whimper to her right. Startled, she stops before turning her head towards the unfamiliar sound to see another baby in her crib.

'_What the what!' _Raelen thought with a furrowed brow. Who in the 'time out' was in her crib? Deciding to investigate, Raelen, struggling slightly, rolled over onto her stomach with a small grunt before pushing up on her hands and into an arch and glared her brown eyes at the intruder sleeping peacefully in her crib as if she owned it! _'Who does this big headed baby think she is? _This was her crib, and as far as she knew, she wasn't born a twin so that meant she didn't have to share it with any other babies. She was going to get to the bottom of this and have her promptly removed so she could go along with her day. She had a scheduled nap at eleven so she was going to need this bed hopper to vacate the vicinity.

Shifting her weight to her right hand, Raelen smacked the sleeping baby on her forehead causing the child to awaken with a jolt-her green eyes were wide and confused.

Satisfied that the sandy-blond was now awake, the five month old-almost six-opened her mouth and spoke, "Ba-Bah ba ba ba-bah ba ba ba bah! _**(Hey you!)**_" Raelen said firmly. River, hearing the red headed baby's babble, turned her head towards the sound. Seeing that she had the intruders attention, she spoke once more, "Ba ba bah ba-ba bah! _**(Who in the 'time out' are you?)**_" Raelen demanded with a indignant slap to the bed, her eyes hard as she stared down at the other baby, wanting answers.

River just stared at Raelen with her green eyes before suddenly flashing her a gummy smile.

If Raelen could roll her eyes like her mommy, she would. It looks like River was a dumb baby. This interrogation was going to take a while.

* * *

**Moore Info: Let me know how much of a douche you think I am for keeping you guys waiting so long, only to come back with a short ass chapter….and it would be nice if you left a review about what you guys thought of the chapter as well, but if not, no big deal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of glee, but I do own the story.**

**Moore Info: So, as I promised, It didn't take too long to update. And sorry for the short update last chapter, but it was either that or an author's note. Now, I don't know about you, but I hate a chapter that is only an author's note. Can you say disappointment? I sure can…..Thank you to those who called me an ass whole, or douche bag. They made me feel special. I smiled. And I'm glad that you guys found the last chapter amusing.**

**Anyways, read on.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rachel slowly wakes up when she hears the sounds of her daughter's incoherent babbles coming through the baby monitor that was on her nightstand. The first thing she noticed upon waking up was that she was lying on her side with her face buried in a head full of blonde hair that smelt like vanilla, and that her right arm was slung over someone's back along with her right leg that was bent at an acute angle. In other words, she felt so comfortable and didn't want to move away from the warm body she was practically on top of, especially when she had just gotten back to sleep only an hour ago because she had to deal with River, whom had been awake.

_It was ten till five when she woke up to take care of a whimpering River who was lying on top of her mother's chest, who was holding her daughter protectively even in her sleep. At first she had been confused as to whose cries they were seeing as River and Raelen's of cries were different from each other. River's cries were soft at first, but if she wasn't tended to after a short while, it would slowly escalate. However, Raelen's cries would immediately start off as a full on cry, and would only get louder the longer you took. _River's cries are quite nice actually_, Rachel thought, she didn't jerk awake like she would with Raelen. River's cries gave her time to get her wits together before taking action._

_Anyways, after realizing what was going on, Rachel carefully pried the sandy-blond child away from her mother's tight grip before exiting the bedroom to head into the living room with Raelen's diaper bag in hand. Upon picking the baby up, she had immediately realized what the problem was when she was hit with a foul smell that had become too familiar in these past months. So, Rachel set up the mat on the living room floor and, as she had told Quinn, sleepily went through the needed steps that went into changing a dirty diaper._

_After cleaning the child, she feed her once again when the child kept nuzzling her dang boobs as if to say _whip 'em out woman._ The whole time she fed the child, River would stare into her eyes with those beautiful green eyes that touched her soul in a way that reminded Rachel of the first time she had fed Raelen. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the drinking child while brushing her pinkie against the girl's freckles which was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do when feeding the newborn._

_She had hoped the child would have drifted off back to sleep after having a changed diaper and a full stomach so that she too could go back to sleep, but apparently that was wishful thinking. No, as soon as she had finished burping the child and placed her down on top of her legs, the child looked up at her and studied her with those emerald eyes for a full minute before giving her a gummy smile and kicking out her feet twice while waving her tiny little fist._

_After that, there was no denying that little River was a happy child when she wasn't hungry or had a dirty diaper._

"_You're a happy baby aren't you, sweetie?" Rachel cooed to the small child while taking one of her tiny, socked feet and giving it a little shake that caused the child to happily kick out her feet once more._

_Rachel let out a tired laugh. If this was the mood River was planning on staying in then she wasn't getting any kind of sleep for another hour or so; _she _decided to try and sing to the child just as she had done for Raelen when she had been a newborn. _

_Choosing the first song that weirdly popped into her mind, she sang:_

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm homebound." _Insert vocal instrumentals,_

"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd_. _

**Dum-dum da-dum dum-dum dum**

And I need you,

**Dum-dum da-dum dum-dum dum**

And I miss you,

**Dum-dum da-dum dum-dum dum**

"And now I wonder…

If I could fall, into the sky

Do you think time, would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand if I could just see you, tonight…"

_When she was just about done with the song, River was fast asleep. Letting a small accomplished smile grace her face, Rachel gently cradled the baby into her arms before slowly getting up from the recliner she had been sitting in after she changed River, and walked towards the nursery where she gently placed River on her back next to her sleeping daughter inside her crib, but not without giving a kiss on the child's sandy-blond hair and another one for her own daughter. After watching them sleep for a short while, she finally exited the room and slipped in beside Quinn who had turned onto her stomach, clutching Rachel's favorite pillow in-between her arms while her black rimmed glasses still rested on her face. Letting out a tired chuckle that was quickly followed by a yawn, Rachel took off the blonde's glasses and sat them on her night stand before turning back to the sleeping blond and pushing her wild hair back. Quinn scrunched her face at her touch in a way that reminded Rachel of River, which she couldn't help but find cute._

Rachel was brought back from her comfortable trance when she hears her daughter let out a particularly loud babble.

_Well, at least one of us is going to get some more sleep. _Rachel thought with a touch of envy. It was somewhat okay for now; Quinn was new to the whole parent thing so she'd give her this time, but you can bet your bottom dollar that she was planning on having the blonde handle baby duty in the very near future so that she could catch up on some much need sleep, and maybe watch a few DVR'd episodes that she still had waiting for her on her cable box since before Raelen was born.

With a groan, she precariously removed herself from her warm bed partner as to not wake the sleeping woman up. She softly and quietly got out of bed and shuffled her way into her daughter's nursery with a jaw crackling yawn. Walking up to Raelen's crib, the brunette looked inside it to see her daughter on her stomach nose to nose with a lightly smiling River, babbling rapidly as if she were talking to the infant.

_Aww, look at them getting along. _Rachel thought with a happy smile at the cute _Hallmark _worthy moment before her.

"What are you guys going on about in here, huh?" Rachel asked them in a cutesy voice while placing her balled up hands on her hips with her head cocked. Raelen stopped in mid-babble to awkwardly turn her head towards the familiar voice that was her mother; River also turned her head to as far as she could for a newborn, and let a gummy smile grace her small lips upon recognizing the voice of the woman who had fed and sang to her, wondering if said woman would do it once again—she was hungry right about now, and nothing could go wrong with a song, right?

"Bahhhhh! **(There you are, finally!)**" Raelen yelled.

"Uh, huh," Rachel said with an indulgent nod of her head.

Raelen continued on, "Bah bahhh bah Bah. **(Mommy, can you please explain to me as to why this big headed imposter has taken over my crib without my notice?)** "Raelen demanded.

Rachel gave an exaggerated gasp, "Well, that sounds exciting honey. I'm so glad that you and River are getting along." She said as if she understood what her daughter was saying while reaching into the crib to run her hands through both Raelen and River's hair.

Once again, if Raelen were capable of rolling her eyes, she would do so right at this moment.

_Grown-ups…_

"Come on babies, let's get you both fed and bathed." Rachel said to the children before picking them up to start their day. She was pretty sure it was going to be a long and interesting one.

* * *

"Morning," Quinn mumbled hoarsely from her spot by the entry way of the house's kitchen where she was heavily leaning on the wall rubbing at her eyes from under her glasses while trying the gather her wits, especially when one woke up in someone else's house remembering that they were suddenly a parent to a newborn infant. _'Cause that's how we roll in the 858._

Rachel turned and gave Quinn a beaming smile that was, quite frankly, way too happy for the morning, the blonde thought.

"Hey, sleepy head, how'd you sleep?" Rachel asked as she went back to her task at hand—making the grown-ups in the house something to eat other than breast milk and oats.

"Weird, I dreamt that I was in the middle of a clearing in the woods, and that there was this black bear that was snuggled on top of my back that just wouldn't get off of me no matter how hard I tried. But what was even weirder was when a giant, naked baby stomped over and peed on me while laughing in a demonic voice…I'm thinking you're the one to blame for that last bit." Quinn said dryly as she pushed off the wall she had been leaning on to walk fully into the kitchen, and over to the kitchen table where she tiredly plopped down in one of the chairs, placing her head in her hands.

Rachel blushed, she was pretty sure she was responsible for the black bear as well. She couldn't help that she was a snuggler, or that Quinn was really warm and comfortable.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rachel asks while trying to chase away her embarrassment, "you look like you're about to face plant on the table and I would very much like to keep it dent free." She said with a flip of a pancake.

_Oh ho ho, Rachel's got jokes. If it weren't so early in the damn morning I'd have a comeback._ "Do you have chocolate instead?" Quinn asked with her eyes closed.

"No, as you know, I am vegan, so I don't have the kind of milk you're wanting, however," Rachel drawled as she plated the pancake she had been working on before turning off the stove and turning around to look at a groggy Quinn, "I do have hot chocolate if that's okay with you—vegan, of course." Rachel offered.

Quinn pondered upon it for a few seconds before speaking, "Can it be cold chocolate?"

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, sure. I could do that."

"Yay," the blond said with fake enthusiasm before slowly lifting her head and finally taking notice of the red haired child with brown eyes—like her mother's—sitting in a high chair and staring unblinking at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Right next to the child, in a car seat that was attached to some kind of contraption that made it almost like a high chair, was her daughter who was busy staring at her hands in wonder. How she had missed the both of them, she had no idea. She must be way more out of it than she even realized.

Squirming a little in her seat, Quinn acknowledged the little girl, "Hey there cutie, and who might you be?" the blonde asked the child awkwardly but only received a blank stare in response. Damn, this kid had a wicked stare that, for some reason, reminded her of that chick from that show _Revenge. _You know, the one that would stand and glare at the people she wanted to kill.

Rachel smiled from where she was at the kitchen island trying to figure out a way to make cold "hot" chocolate taste good. Was she supposed to use cold water or vegan milk? Would Quinn even like vegan milk? From what she knows of the blonde, Quinn wouldn't even notice; the woman will eat anything you give her as long as it's not carrots. Quinn loathed carrots.

"That there is the supreme ruler and my lovely daughter, Raelen." Rachel answered for the child who'd most likely would have ignored the blonde's question had she been able to talk.

"Hey, Raelen, it's nice to finally meet you, you cute little raspberry." Quinn said with a chuckle at her little joke. What? The kid had red hair and her last name was Berry. She wouldn't be her if she had just let that glorious opportunity just pass her up.

Rachel turned her head in Quinn's direction to see her giving her daughter a wide smile while the red head looked back clearly unimpressed with Quinn dubbing her 'raspberry'. Like, seriously, raspberry? Who the heck were these strangers that came into her house like they were freaking goldilocks; sleeping in her bed, drinking her mommy's milk, AND calling her raspberry? No, she did not approve of this maddens or her mother's judgment at this current moment.

Raelen continued to stare blankly at the weird blonde before slowly blinking, "Eh? **(Did you seriously just call me raspberry, Blondie?)** ." Raelen asked the suddenly wide eyed blond who practically jumped out her seat.

"Oh my god! That was so freaking cute! Did you hear her? She sounded just like baby Tarzan." Quinn exclaimed. The blonde's sudden shout made River jump out of her scientific study of her tiny, and slightly chubby hands to look over at her mother, a hint of the famous Fabray eyebrow lift armed at the ready.

"Quinn, language!" Rachel scolded as she walked over to the table with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a plate of vegan bacon in the other before setting it down in the middle of the table. Quinn sighed. Really, if the word 'freaking' was to be considered a bad word in Rachel's eyes, then she had a lot of censoring ahead of her. When you spent most of your daily life with a bunch of pervy dudes, It was only natural that you'd become a little bit of a pervy dude yourself; especially when you were a little bit pervy to begin with.

As Rachel got the rest of the prepared breakfast ready and on the able, Quinn turned her attention back to the children; Raelen was staring at her and looking like she smelt something rank while River was now back to staring at her hands in wonder. Yup, this was defiantly her kid; able to keep herself entertained by the simplest things, and now that she was more than half awake, she finally took in her daughters appearance. River was now in a yellow onesie that had a baby chick on the front—whatever that was supposed to mean—and white little socks, but what made Quinn smile wide in pride was River's hair.

_Check it out; River has her own lion's mane! _She thought with a proud smile that threatened to spilt her face as she took in River's hair that was now fluffier after the bath Rachel had given her in the sink; it greatly resembled Quinn's own. _She's, like, my cub. The Simba to my Mufasa…only less dead and more alive…and hopefully it'll stay that way. _And with that thought, Quinn's eyes bugged as the most brilliant idea she's ever thought of since the whole debacle from last night, started to grow in her mind.

"I need all of you to stop what you're doing and listen." Quinn said suddenly, very much serious. Of course, the only one doing anything productive was Rachel, who had just finished preparing the table for her and Quinn to eat. Now she was frozen in her spot by the kitchen's island, the tone in the blonde's voice causing here to freeze.

"What wrong? Is everything alright?" Rachel asked concern heavy in her voice as she looked over the babies then all around the room when she couldn't find anything wrong.

"Rachel, I need you to take River and hold her up in the air from me. This is very important," the blonde said as she got up from her chair to unbuckle River and pick her up, momentarily forgetting her now slight fear of dropping River in the wake of her new mission.

"Uh, why?" Rachel asked with both of her eyebrows raised in confusion, watching as Quinn came around the kitchen table to hand her the newborn who was waving her arms around in excitement; Raelen just watched on intriguingly, wondering what the Blondie was up to now.

"'Cause," Quinn answered back with a smile. _This is going to be freaking epic._

Rachel rolled her eyes, "'Cause why?"

"Because," Quinn drawled, "Riv's my daughter now, so I have to welcome her and let her know that I accept her as my child."

"And me holding her up in the air and risking the chance of being regurgitated on is going to help you achieve this?" Rachel said monotonously, doubt heavy in her voice.

"Well…yeah,"

Rachel just stared at the blond in the same way Raelen had done just a few moments ago.

"Pleaseeee, Rachel." Quinn pleaded while pulling her best puppy dog look that always worked on her parents…well, mostly her dad—her mom thought she just looked silly, and apparently so did Rachel if that amused smirk and eye roll was anything to go by. Oh, and lets add a glaring Raelen while where at it.

"I hope you know you look really constipated right now. Was that supposed to persuade me?" Rachel asked amusedly. Raelen silently agreed with her mother; she figured that was that kind of face she made as well when she took her daily dumps.

_Okay, that kind of hurt. _Quinn thought with a huff. No one has ever called her puppy dog look as constipated looking before. If she weren't on a epic mission right now, she'd go sit and rock somewhere in a cold, dark corner and cry.

Letting out a light giggle at Quinn's affronted expression while adjusting River in her arms, the brunette finally conceded, "Okay, okay, I'll do it—you just want me to hold her up like this, right?" Rachel asked Quinn as she raised the newborn up and over her head. River was enjoying every moment of it and showed it by grinning madly while kicking out her tiny feet. Raelen just frowned disapprovingly at her mother's stopping down to the Goldie locked crew's level.

"Yes! That'll work." Quinn said with a big smile and a clap of her hands together in excitement. "Just keep her up like that," she told the smaller woman before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth up to shout/sing:

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama…"

Quinn continued to sing the beginning lyrics of 'The Circle of Life' from the movie _Lion King_ that was played at the beginning where Rafiki was presenting Simba to his pride while on top of Pride rock.

Rachel shook her head and wondered if she was supposed to be the monkey.

Raelen perked up as soon as she hears Quinn sing one of the songs from one of her favorite movies. At least the blonde had some taste in movies, and that did kind of look fun….but, of course, she'd never admit that.

River still looked to be having the time of her life and was enjoying her mother's shout/singing; so much in fact that she started to cheese so hard that she drooled on Rachel's face.

Once she was done a beaming Quinn took her daughter from a drool faced Rachel and hugged her close to her chest and kissed her on top of her head. She only met her hours ago, but she already loved her like no other and planed on showing her that by being the best damn parent there ever was.

"I dub thee Simba to my Leo." And that was her brilliant idea. Pretty epic huh?

Rachel stared at the adorable scene with a small smile as she wiped the drool from off her face, and also tried to ignore that fact that she had just wiped drool off her face.

Quinn turned back to the brunette after she was done cooing over her daughter and said, "Why don't you do one for yours? It's feels amazing when your singing the song for your kid, you know, like it's brought me closer to her." Yeah, it sounded weird, but she totally felt like her and Raelen's spirit had bonded.

Well, it did kind of look fun and looking at her daughter she didn't seem to be to grumpy at the moment so that was always a plus. River looked like she enjoyed it, and it would make the blonde woman happy. She did say she felt closer to River after it. What harm could be done?

"Okay, but you have to hold her up." Rachel said. She knew Quinn had her fear of holding babies but she was pretty confident that the woman would be fine. They had practiced last night, and right now she was holding River like she had been doing it for years.

The blonde paused for a moment before agreeing to Rachel's conditions. Placing River back in her car seat and buckling her back up, she went over to the red head, whose eyes followed her every move, and cautiously picked the child up and held her at arm's length for a few seconds before slowly smiling. _This wasn't so bad. _Quinn thought before holding her up and in the air to proceed with the impromptu ceremony, only to quickly have her mind blown when she hears Rachel sing for the first time. _Amazing…_

In the beginning, Rachel felt kind of silly, but as she watched her daughter being held up high by the blond she somewhat knew, she couldn't help but get into it as she felt the emotions that always came to her when she thought about her being a mother—a mother to a beautiful red haired child whom was gifted to her by her bestest friend in the whole world.

Once the song was done, Quinn brought Raelen back down and propped her on her hip with a satisfied smile.

"You sing so beautifully, Rachel. I had no idea." The new mother blushed slightly at the compliment before thanking her, "Sooo, what are you going to dub her—every parent needs a nickname for their kid." Quinn asked with a raised brow.

Rachel pondered upon it before a small mischievous smile graced her lips. "I kind of like the nickname you had given her earlier." Oh, she knew that her daughter was not going to like that name the older she got but if her parents could do it to her, then dang it, she was going to do it to her own.

Quinn beamed before looking down at the child on her hip who looked to be glaring at her mother. "Then little one, I dub thee, Raspberry." And that was when Raelen decided to attack the blondes face, causing the woman's glasses to become askew on her face.

"Ah! You little—take her!" Quinn yelled out in pain over Raelen's giggles, thrusting the child out for her mother to take. A wide eyed Rachel quickly took her daughter from the blonde with concern; the blonde was holding onto her nose and letting out small groans.

Seeing Quinn's Pain, the small brunette scolded her child. "No, honey. We do no hit others" but Raelen only laughed harder in response.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh, you little red haired terror?" Quinn asked the laughing child with tear glazed eyes.

"Hey! My baby is not a terror!" Rachel defended with a light glare before turning back to her daughter and cooing, "she didn't mean it baby, you're not a terror."

Quinn scoffed, " Like hell she isn't!"

Rachel gasped, "Language Quinn! How many times do I have to tell you? There are innocent ears present! You really must work on that." Rachel scolded with a frown. Quinn just raised her hands up in a 'my bad' motion.

Raelen lets out another giggle before she started to squirm in her mother's arms and leaning forward towards Quinn, wanting the blonde to hold her once more.

Seeing this, Quinn Franticly shook her head no. "Oh no. Uh Uh. I'm not picking you back up—not after you attacked me face!" Quinn scoffed as she pointed to her face was a red mark on nose from her glass, however, Raelen ignored her and continued trying to reach for the blonde, but now with little grunting noises and whimpers of frustration when her mother kept trying to restrain her.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Quinn conceded and reluctantly took the red head back into her arms and preached the girls diapered bottom on her hip just as soon as the five month old started to slap the side of Quinn's thick head as the woman gave an guiltily amused Rachel a helpless look. Raelen was giggling like a maniac.

Letting out another sigh of defeat, Quinn turned her head to squint down at Raelen who was now hitting her forehead.

"I have a feeling you enjoy messing with me."

"Bahhhhhhh! (**Oh, you better believe it blondie. This is only the beginning.)**" Raelen said with a laugh.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"Welcome to parenthood Quinn." Rachel said with her own laugh before leaving them to head back to the kitchen table to start eating and keep to River company, who was now back to staring at her hands.

_**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**_

"Yay," Quinn said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

**Moore Info: Now, I'm eighteen and never been pregnant, so I don't know how babies are at certain stages, but you know what? IT'S FREAKING FANFIC. Glorious, huh? That means I could do anything I wanted, and that's one of them, so please suspend disbelief or whatever. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Review and stuff. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters of glee, but I do own the story.**

**Moore Info: Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I never thought my very first story would ever reach ten reviews let alone over 100(wow, that sounded like such a cliché). I mean, I've read plenty of fan fic's here that only had ten reviews or less, but would have over 100 followers, so I want to thank you all for taking the time and letting me know what you all thought about each chapter. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to continue on. Anyways, enough of that sappy shit.**

**Apparently I had been lying to you guys when I said there would only be mentions of Kasey, because I decided to bring her back in the form of flashbacks and possibly in present time as we get further into the story. Hopefully you guys won't mind too much. **

**In this chapter, the flashback from chapter two is continued. Oh, and there is non-Rachel sexy times in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

"When I told you that I was taking you out to go clubbing for your b-day, I didn't fucking mean for you to go and join a rap battle, say the 'N' word—which you never let me do by the way—,and get your ass kicked by Flava Flav's son!" Puck ranted from behind Quinn and Kasey as they exited the hot club and into the cool, night air that was New York City. Turning her head to the left and down, Quinn humorously rolled her eyes at Kasey to show her annoyance at Puck. Really, how many times did she have to tell him; Magic Mic did not kick her ass; she let him hit her.

Kasey narrowed her eyes at the taller woman before her as said woman guided her by the hand through the mass of bodies that had congregated at the front of the club. Quinn seemed to have become quite famous amongst the club goers that night because there were a lot of people giving her nods in respect, their congratulations with a pat on the back, or one of those gangsta handshakes that always involved two snaps at the end. Quinn always wanted to be a part of one of those handshakes; she could now put this moment down as one of the best times in her life—right behind finally becoming the top scorer in every arcade game that _Lima's Arcade _had.

"Today's your birthday?" Kasey asked the blonde with her eyes still narrowed after the taller woman finally got done giving her third gangsta shake—two snaps ending them, of course. Quinn gave the mocha skinned woman a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure is, chocolate drop," Puck said as he came up from behind them, throwing both of his muscular arms around both women's shoulders as he shoved himself in between them, breaking their clasped hands. "And since my bro here has been laying her ass down for you all night, the least you could do is give her a little something something for her troubles? I mean, she got punched in the face for you—twice. Now that's what I call a dick in need." Puck exclaimed while shaking the arm that was around the shorter woman, causing her to shake with it.

Quinn, with wide, disbelieving eyes, threw Puck's arm from off her shoulders to punch him hard on his right breast, causing the mohawked man to yelp in pain and take his arm from around Kasey's shoulder to rub at his chest in pain.

"Puckerman!" the shaggy blonde yelled before quickly looking over to Kasey to see if she believed that all she wanted from her was to fuck, but thankfully, the woman looked amused—but still, "Don't listen to what this whore says, alright? I kind of kicked him from off my top bunk once when we were kids. His big head broke his fall, but sadly, it didn't break his douchiness." Quinn told the woman apologetically while Puck continued to hiss in pain and rub at his chest that he was sure would have a burse later on. Kasey just laughed—those two were so funny together.

"What the fuck man? I was just looking out for you! Your dick is like my dick. When you get laid, I get laid too, and apparently you haven't gotten any in months, so that means I haven't been getting any in months either." Puck poorly defended himself.

Quinn shuddered at the mental picture that flashed through her mind; it was of her and Puck as Siamese twins and sharing a dick together. Quinn was sure that if that were true, Puck would find a way to take over their body and have them contract an STD, or get some random girl pregnant, which she was kind of shocked that both of those things hadn't happened yet.

Deciding to save Puck from another punch to his boob—if Leo's twitching eye was anything to go by—Kasey spoke, "I was already planning to, but now that I know, I'll have to make it even more special." she says after bringing her body over to Quinn's, clutching at the blondes shirt while giving the taller woman a sexy smirk as she looked up at her. Quinn gulped when hearing the mocha skinned woman breath those words on her lips. Her little buddy agreed with the woman's plans even though, technically, her birthday was yesterday seeing as it was now after midnight, but it wasn't like she was about to point that out. I mean, would you? Hell no you wouldn't!

"See, you ungrateful fucker, you're covered." Puck grumbled at his best friend, his feelings slightly hurt, and he was kind of pissed that he most likely wouldn't be getting laid himself that night after losing that fat bottomed girl he had been dancing with to some Asian dude with a weak ass mohawk. Fuck that 'your dick is my dick' shit; he wasn't going to be able feel any of that action Quinn would be having that night, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get any of his own after they left the club grounds. He needed to crank up the Puckerman charm and do some last minute prowling.

"Yo, Q, Chocolate drop—I'm going to go roam around and see if I can't find myself another fat bottomed girl. If I'm not back by the time you guys head back, then you'll know I've succeeded in my mission." Puck spoke to the couple who were now too busy making out to hear his words. Shaking his head with a defeated sigh and a small smirk, Puck turned to start his recon mission, but not before muttering, "Not that your horny ass would even notice,"

Kasey moaned into the blondes mouth as the pale woman snaked her right arm around her waist, bringing her closer to Leo's body where she could feel the taller woman's growing erection happily poking the lower half of her stomach. They really needed to leave already so they could finally get to the fucking. Seriously, why in the hell were they still there anyways? Pulling back from the intense kiss with slightly bruised lips and lust filled eyes, Kasey stood on the tips of her toes to bring her face a breath away from Leo's ear.

"How about we get out of here?" Kasey breathed out before nipping at Quinn's earlobe. A shiver ran down the blondes spine just as fast as her head started to nod in agreement with the darker woman's plans.

"Yeah, let's head out," Quinn replied huskily before removing her arm from around Kasey's waist to grab her hand so they could start their journey back to the hotel she and Puck were staying at—separate rooms, thank God!

However, just as soon as they hit the other side of the street that was in front of the club, a voice called after them.

"Aye, Leo, wait up for a sec, will ya?" A deep and slightly scratchy voice shouted out. Quinn and Kasey both let out an annoyed groan at the new obstacle that was keeping them from finally boning each other. A dark skinned man jogged across the street until he read the couple, wearing a black shirt, white jeans, and a big smile on his face.

_Why? Why is the world trying to prolong my unwanted celibacy? _Quinn thought with an annoyed huff.

"How do you know that name?" was the first thing Quinn said to the man before he could even speak. The only person who had called her Leo was Kasey, and that only just started today; was this guy creeping on her or something?

The dark skinned man shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know—that was what everyone I asked at the club said your name was." Quinn gave him a suspicious look. Really, how would anyone know that name for her?

Seeing the blonde's creeped look, Kasey decided to speak her thoughts, "They must have heard me screaming it while you were on stage, baby. They probably think it's your stage name." _Oh, that made much more since now_, the blonde thought with a slow nod of her head, _and apparently I have a rapper name now._

"Well, who are you and what do you want?" the blonde asked bluntly . Normally she would have asked nicer, but the guy was currently keeping them from a long and sweaty marathon right now, so she really didn't give one single fuck at that moment.

The man shifted awkwardly and gave a nervous laugh before speaking; the brow raised blonde was quite intimidating at the moment.

"My name is Cory, but everyone calls me Ashton—my last name." he introduced, sticking out a dark hand for Quinn and Kasey to shake, which they did. "You were great up there on the stage. You have an amazing raw talent that no one would ever expect to come from someone like you. I mean, taking one look at you, I would have never thought you could be a rapper—a member of an Indie band, yeah, but a rapper? No," he chuckled with a shake of his head. Kasey smile in agreement to the man's words. When Leo had first gone on stage, she had thought the blonde was about to be destroyed by someone who was a seasoned rapper, but as soon as she started to rap, her mind had quickly been blown.

"I'm not a rapper." Quinn stated while putting her free hand that wasn't holding Kasey's in her pant pocket.

Both of Ashton's brows rose, "No? Then what would you call what you were doing up there?"

"Me being pissed off," Quinn said with a small smirk. Kasey laughed while rubbing her thumb over Quinn's hands to show her appreciation of Quinn standing up for her.

Ashton grinned, "Well, rapper or not, that was some fucking beast shit you did—I think we should hook up sometime." He said excitedly.

Both Quinn and Kasey raised a brow at the same time before the taller woman held up their joined hands in presentation.

"In case you didn't notice, I am very much gay." Quinn stated as if he were slow.

Ashton's eyes bugged when he realized how his words were taken. "Oh! No! I meant that we should get together sometime and create music—we could start a group." He quickly corrected with a blush.

_Well, tonight is turning out to be very eventful, _Quinn thought with her head cocked to the side. When she had left her apartment with Puck, she never would have thought any of this stuff could have happened, but apparently the universe thought her college life freaking sucked and decided to add some excitement to it; seeing as Puck wasn't there twenty-four-seven to do it for her. And now, the universe was presenting her with this guy who wanted to start a music group with her where she would most likely be rapping in.

"Listen, I don't really like rap all that much, only certain artist. I don't think I'm what you're exactly looking for."

"That's fine, I don't like rap all that much either, especially with the shit they are playing these days. There is no originality and they all rap about the same damn things; money, cars, sex, a new dance move, drugs, having bitches, and fucking random bitches in their crib with the lights on. I can't stand to hear that shit over and over again from every fucking rapper that is on the radio. That's why I like you; you had class when you were up there rapping, and you didn't just talk about being the fucking boss and wanting to fuck someone else's girl. You went up there and actually _schooled _him," Ashton explained to them with excited hands while Kasey nodded along in agreement. Quinn really did have class when she had been up there—mostly just rapping about how much of a shit Magic was and how he could improve himself, and she did it in a witty way that kept the audience's attention.

"That's the kind of shit I like in a rapper, and that's the reason why I think you and I could be something awesome together. I think you're the missing ingredient I've been looking for." He continued to tell Quinn seriously.

Quinn sighed and scratched at her head in contemplation. This Ashton guy really knew how to stroke one's ego, but still, she was hesitant.

"How are you even certain of all this? You've only seen me rap once, who's to say I wasn't having a lucky night."

Ashton gave Quinn a nervous smile as he brought up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "To be honest, tonight wasn't the first time I've seen you." Okay, did that kind of freak anyone else out?

"Elaborate,"

"When I was in High school, I used to be in our school's Glee club. In our senior year, we didn't make it to Nationals like we did the previous year, but since it was being held in New York that year, we went as spectators. I remember you because you were there with your team and you had a solo where you were rocking out to Imagine Dragon's _Radioactive_, and I thought you were fucking awesome."

_Whoa, throwback,_ Quinn thought. Though her senior year was only three years ago, it seemed like forever ago since that moment Ashton was talking about.

Her High School's Glee club had somehow made it to Nationals that year and had actually ended up winning by some miracle, and it was all because of her performance—not to be conceited. When Quinn had ended their set with that song, she had had the whole place up and on their feet dancing and clapping along, even some of the judges had gotten up. Now that was a moment that went before _Lima's Arcade_.

"I love that kind of music; the type that you feel in your bones and makes you all giddy and shit. I want to create that kind of music for people, and I think you could aide me in this quest—you showcase your singing and rapping skills, and I'll showcase my singing and composing skills. Rap and Rock together, you know, kind of like Linkin Park—only with less repetition and screaming." Ashton continued to explain, hoping that Leo would be swayed his way.

Quinn wasn't going to lie, what Ashton had just said made her even more interested. However, even so, she still didn't know. She loves music, probably more than most, but she has never even considered the thought of doing it as a career. The reason she had even joined the Glee club was because Puck had been trying to get into the music teacher's pants—which he had failed greatly at—and wanted her to join him so he would not be bored. And because the both of them had joined, the club was finally able to compete in competitions, which made their teacher, Ms. Richards, very happy, and in turn made Puck think he was one step closer to tapping that, which was why they had continued to stay in the club where they quickly realized they actually loved a lot.

Being in that club made Quinn think about music more than she normally did. it awakened a part of her that had become passionate towards it and the assignments Ms. Richards gave to them each week. But even then, Quinn didn't ever think about doing anything having to do with music outside of the club or after they graduated; she had college to think about. Yale had always been her dream college, and in order to achieve that she had to work hard for it; especially is she was graduating from William McKinley High school where she was smarter than most of the teachers there. Now that she was actually at Yale and in her junior year, she didn't need anything distracting her from graduating. No matter how tempting his offer sounded at that moment.

"I don't know," Quinn said to Ashton.

Kasey, who had been silently listening to their conversation, finally speaks when she hears how conflicted Leo was. "Honestly Leo, I think you're very talented and that you could actually go far should you choose to. However, before you make any decision, I think you should think about it a little more." Kasey says as the blonde woman looked down and into her eyes.

Hearing her lady's words, Quinn nods her head and tells Ashton that she would dwell upon his offer a little longer, causing the man to beam; at least she was actually considering his offer. They both exchanged numbers then did a gangsta handshake that ended in one snap—it felt so weird only doing one—before parting ways; Quinn and Kasey finally headed towards the hotel.

"Where the hell is Puck?" Quinn asked suddenly as they waited at a cross walk, finally realizing that her best friend was absent.

"He said something about finding himself a fat bottomed girl." Kasey answered.

"Ah," Quinn nodded—that seemed about right.

* * *

Kasey rolled off of a sweaty and panting Quinn to lie beside her on the bed that was in the blonde's hotel room. She had just come down from the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced in her whole life. Leo had filled and gone deeper than any of her previous sexual partners had ever achieved, and was able to keep up with her; that always was the deal breaker for her—some one who could not keep up with her in bed.

"Damn girl, it really is true about what they say." Quinn said breathlessly with a goofy grin on her flushed face as she turned her head towards a spent Kasey.

"And what is it that _they _say?" Kasey questioned, her voice sounding scratchy from all the screaming she had done.

Quinn turned to lay on her right side and propped herself up with her elbow to look down at Kasey's glistening, naked body. "That once you go Black, you're going to need a wheel chair. You rode me so hard, babe, I thought I was going to break off inside you." Quinn said with a smirk.

Kasey let out an amused laugh as she pushed Quinn to lay back on her back and climbed on top of her girl, placing both of her hands on either side of the blonde's head before giving her a light kiss to her lip busted.

"Baby, that's not how it goes; I'm pretty sure you got that from _White Chicks." _Kasey said with a chuckle.

Quinn blushed. Ok, she _had _gotten that from _White Chicks, _and had never really understood the saying each time she watched the movie, but now, in this case, it would fit perfectly. Kasey had went at her like a woman possessed! It took a lot to match up with the woman in speed and stamina, but somehow, with a lot of will power, she was able to deliver. If she hadn't, she would have been stuck there lying limply against the fluffy hotel pillows that were propped up against the headboard with her eyes wide in wonder.

"Oh," Quinn said with a small groan as a smirking Kasey started to slowly grind her still very wet pussy against her hardening cock, "then how does it go?"

"It's; once you go Black, you'll never go back." the mocha skinned woman recited with a moan when Quinn flipped them over. As soon as Kasey was lying on her back, Quinn firmly grinded herself into the whimpering woman.

"Really?" Quinn smirked with a raised brow as she continued to grind against the woman beneath her. "That's a pretty cocky thing to say, don't you think?" she breathed out with soft groan.

"It's been known to happen, so yeah, we can be a little cocky about it." Kasey said in a smug tone that quickly turned into a surprised gasp when she felt Leo enter her with her own smug grin and a chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn began to crisply thrust into the mocha skinned woman, casing the woman's breasts to bounce in tune with Quinn's balls slapping against her.

"Yesss," Kasey moaned loudly as she wrapped her right arm around the blondes back, while her left hand threaded it's self into wild, sexed hair, bringing the pale woman down into a hard kiss that cause Quinn to hiss out in pain from the cut on her lip, however they both ignored it and continued to until they were both left breathless.

"If that's true, then once you go white, you'll—you'll—shit, I don't know. I can't fucking think right now," Quinn grunted as she started to pick up her pace, "it'd probably be lame anyways."

"Fuck," Kasey gasped, her head thrown back and her mouth agape, "Shit baby, I don't care just—just fuck me harder Lee." Quinn smirked at the darker woman's desperate tone. She wanted herder? Okay, she could do that.

"As you wish," the blonde whispered against the woman's lips before capturing them into a kiss then promptly buried her head into the crook of Kasey's neck, and started to pound into the woman's tight pussy expertly with a loud groan at how good the woman felt around her when Kasey's walls clenched around her hard member. Kasey cried out in pleasure while wrapping her toned legs around the blonde's waist, making Leo go deeper inside her.

_Fucking shit! What is she doing to me?_ Kasey thought as she wrapped both of her arms around the pale woman's neck. She wanted to be wrapped up in Leo. She wanted to feel the thin layer of sweat that covered both of their bodies. She wanted to feel Leo's hard nipples creating friction against her own, and she wanted to feel the quick upward motion that Quinn created as she continued to fuck her senseless, now hitting that sweet spot that never failed to make her toes curl.

"Oh shit—oh God, right there baby, right there!" Kasey screamed out as Leo continued to hit her spot with a new sense of duty, Kasey's cries spurring her own.

"Right here?" Quinn growled by the woman's ear, thrusting into said spot for confirmation—even though she already knew.

"Yes!" Kasey shouted, feeling that familiar and wondrous feeling start to build up inside her, and fast. "Faster—go faster; I'm almost there."

Hearing Kasey's command, Quinn pushed up and placed her hands by the darker woman's head and began to pound into the moaning woman harder and faster than before, ignoring the burning in her abs to focus her attention on getting Kasey to see fucking stars while she screamed out her name.

"I'm—I'm gonna come." Kasey gasped out rapidly with her eyes squeezed tight and her bottom lip captured between her teeth, her hips meeting Leo's thrust for thrust; her impending orgasm was rapidly approaching with each second that went by.

"Shit, me too," Quinn groaned out as she felt her balls began to tighten, signaling her own approach. Moving her tattooed arm down and in between their sweaty bodies, Quinn brought her hand down and started to stroke Kasey's hard clit, quickly bringing the woman into a back arching orgasm.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! LEEEE!" Kasey screamed in ecstasy when she reached her peak while Quinn continued to thrust into the woman's tight pussy that now had her cock in a vice grip.

"Fuckkk," Quinn drawled with a grunt, giving Kasey one last hard thrust that pushed her back into the headboard, causing the woman to bump her head against it as she shot rope after rope inside her, filling her up—thank God for birth control; she loved coming inside Kasey.

After she finally came down, she slowly stroked in and out a few times, causing small aftershocks for the both of them before pulling out with a small moan. Sitting up and on her knees, Quinn took in Kasey's closed eyes and wide grin in amusement.

"I'm gonna have to keep you," Kasey said hoarsely as she continued to lay there blissfully.

"Funny—I was thinking that very same thing." Quinn said with a laugh before moving to flop down next to the mocha skinned woman who quickly snuggled into her body. Smiling, Quinn wrapped her tattooed arm around the woman and planted a kiss on top of her head before letting out a tired yawn and slowly closing her eyes while placing her chin on top of Kasey's head, their activities finally catching up to her; she was spent.

"Leo," Kasey spoke softly into the dark hotel room after a while, her fingers trailing up and down the blonde's stomach.

"Humm," Quinn hummed in reply.

"What are you going to do about Ashton's offer?"

Quinn let out a heavy sigh before answering, "I'm not going to lie, his offer is very tempting."

"How so?"

"When I was in Glee club, every time I would perform I would get this rush of adrenalin that would flow through every part of me. I feel so alive in those moments, even more so when it's in front of a large crowd and they're liking what I'm doing. Tonight reminded me of that feeling; it made me realize that I have been missing it a lot more than I thought." Quinn said as she went back and thought about that night at the club, thinking about how it had felt to be up and on a stage again.

"Though," Quinn continued, "Now that I think about it, tonight was different than all the other times—not a bad different, but a good one; more challenging if you will. I loved how I had to work my brain for words to say in a rhythm and rhyme right on the spot; it was liberating." the blonde breathed out.

Untucking her head from under Quinn's chin, Kasey lightly kissed Leo's swollen eye, which had gone down considerably after they had put ice on it when Leo finally came down from the stage, before saying:

"It sounds to me that you already know what you want." Quinn stayed silent, contemplating while Kasey drug her hand up Leo's body to cup the woman's face. "How about this; spring break is almost here right?"

Quinn nods, "Yeah, in two weeks."

"Great—so you can take that time to test run the whole band thing, and if you don't like it you can tell him you're not interested." Kasey suggested. A slow smile spread on Quinn's face before she brought Kasey into a slow and deep kiss.

"You're a fucking genius, Kase." Quinn said after they broke from the kiss.

Kasey smirked, "I know,"

* * *

"I'm so happy that you decided to give this a chance." Ashton said to Quinn as she entered his apartment wearing a white snapback with a black visor that had Little Foot on it, a black Nirvana shirt, black pants, black converse, and two white sweat bands on both her wrists.

"Yeah, well, you have my girlfriend to thank for that. I don't think I would even be here if she hadn't helped me see a few things." Quinn said with a smile as she stood a few feet away from the man, watching as he closed and locked his apartment door.

Kasey and Quinn have been going out ever since they met that night at the club. They had spent every minute together that weekend Quinn was in New York for her birthday. When it had been time for Quinn to go back to New haven, they had spent the very last minutes until her train was called, holding one another as they talked about how much they were feeling the other.

When Quinn got back to her apartment—minus Puck, who had stayed back in New York with the fat bottomed girl he had found outside the club, and whom he had spent his weekend with—she couldn't help but feel the absences of the mocha skinned woman after spending every moment with her after their meeting at the club. Quinn couldn't help but immediately pull out her phone and call up Kasey; they ended up spending five hours on the phone while Quinn finished up the project Puck had taken her away from.

That whole week before Quinn left for New York once again, but this time for spring break, they had spent their free time talking with each other on the phone or over Skype. And now, Quinn was staying at Kasey's and her brother's apartment while she stayed for break, and she was loving it. Quinn was regularly having sex once again and with someone she really liked, and Kasey's brother, Kent, was a really chill guy who worked as a Police officer for the NYPD.

When she had first seen Kent, Quinn couldn't help but feel intimidated. No amount of martial arts training was going to stop her from being clobbered if Kasey's six foot three, block of muscles for a brother decided to kick her ass. And he was a cop too, so if he really wanted, he could somehow find a way to throw her in jail. Which was why she had been so freaked out the first time she had meet him; he had thought she was some kind of gang banger with how she looked with her yellowed eye, and her scabbed over lip. But, thankfully, Kasey had told him, in great detail, exactly how she acquired those injuries. He had quickly laughed his ass off before giving her a back bruising slap to her back that almost made her fly to the other side of the room.

"Give your girl my thanks then if she's the reason why you are here today." Ashton said as he moved away from the front door, breaking the blonde from her thoughts.

"Will do," Quinn replied back after her brain caught up to what the man had said, having been distracted with thoughts of her girlfriend; she loved saying that. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We just do," Ashton said mysteriously, trying to keep himself from exploding from giddiness as Leo raised an eyebrow at him. Smiling a secretive smile, he asks Quinn if she knew how to play an instrument. Answering back that she could play the guitar, Ashton's smile grew before he tells Quinn to follow him.

The darker man led Quinn further into his apartment and into a hallway that had a door on either side, and one facing them at the end of the hall, which is the door Ashton led them to.

Looking back at Leo before he opened the door, Ashton smirked and said, " Now _this _is where the magic happens."

Upon entering the room, which had black egg crate foam covering every surface of the room's wall, Quinn could see the various amounts of music equipment and instruments that Ashton owned. He had two electric guitars, red and blue, one black acoustic guitar that caught the blondes eye immediately, an electric drum set, a piano, a computer that had three different screens, a sound board, and a microphone equipped with a pop filter that had a pair of studio headphones hung on the microphone stand's hook. Ashton had made himself a home studio. Awesome.

"This is pretty legit man, "Quinn complimented as she continued to look around the room.

"Thanks, this room is my sanctuary. It was supposed to be my bed room, but I there was too much equipment to fit in the room I sleep in now." He said while going over to the acoustic guitar that was resting on it's stand, Quinn watching him with hopeful eyes. "Here, hold this for a second." Ashton handed the eager blonde the black guitar then went over to his computer and clicked on a few things before going to sit behind his electric drum set and began to create a beat that had been bumping through his mind all day.

"Start strumming to this," Ashton told Quinn over the beat he was drumming.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything that you feel is right."

_Anything that I feel is right? _Quinn thought with a sigh as she sat herself on a stool that was by the microphone, and probed the guitar on her leg.

_Anything that I feel is right….._

Closing her eyes, Quinn opened her ears and her mind to the beat Ashton was drumming, quickly noticing that it was reminiscent of a heart beat; a heartbeat with a militaristic feel to it—if that even made sense. She could feel the beat vibrate in her ears, in her heart, and in her fingertips, which were unknowingly tapping along with her feet. Suddenly, the perfect chords came to her mind and she started to strum them to the sound of Ashton's beat.

As soon as Leo started to strum, Ashton smiled madly and quickly pushed a button on his set that recorded his beat and then put it on loop. Once that was done he rushed over to his computer and clicked away, bringing up his recording software before going over to the microphone the was by Leo and adjusting it so that it was right by her mouth.

After doing that, Ashton spoke softly to Leo as to not enter her zone. "Sing a song that you know—a song that you think would fit with what you hear and what you're playing."

Quinn smiled. It didn't take her long to come up with a song, for it had already been rolling around in her mind.

Slowly and smoothly, Leo sang; it sounded haunting and so fucking awesome:

"_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done"_

Ashton continued to watch Quinn as she sang _Linkin Park's _What I've done; he felt like freaking crying. This was what he had been looking for! This is the feeling he had been waiting to feel when he went from person to person, trying to find that one who would cause this reaction from him like Leo was doing right now; he had found his missing piece! He was made even more sure when he heard Quinn trial off and start to freestyle:

"_It's the things I haven't done that run through my mind,_

_Haunting me with images of a different time._

_I've got to get things right, because I hate this life._

_The life where I live in fear, of what is real._

_And real is life, and a fight that is so fucking hard, _

_but can take you far If only you let it_

_And if you're strong enough to endure it._

_But now, I think it's time_

_I'm ready to take that chance to know what's next"_

Leo rapped passionately before going back to the chorus;

"_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done"_

As soon as Quinn was done with the song she stopped strumming and just sat there with her eyes still closed as the drum set kept looping Ashton's beat. A minute later she opened her eyes; eyes that were shining with something that Ashton couldn't explain.

"That. .Awesome! What made you start free styling?" Ashton asked Leo eagerly.

"I don't know; I just felt like it. While I was singing, I saw a character in my mind and I couldn't but channel him." Quinn dazedly answered. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Rapping because she was pissed was one thing, but rapping because she had felt like it was a whole other thing. She had just seen a depressed man who lived his life safe and never took any chancing in her mind and she had just started rapping; just like that.

She was used to seeing characters in her mind; she wasn't an English Major for nothing. But before, whenever she would see a charter in her mind, she would always write about them and create a story and a life for someone only she knew from her imagination. However, this time was different. It had been as if she were possessed. That lonely, depressed man found his way into her mind and through her voice when she started to rap as is she had been him. This whole thing was fucking trippy man.

"It was like I was in a trance. My hand just sort of took over and started playing the chords that had popped into my mind, and then bam; I was strumming, singing, and then rapping when I saw a dude in my mind; it was like I was storytelling." And she loved it.

Ashton smiled and tells her that that feeling was only the beginning and that if she were to join him in starting a band, then that feeling would only intensify after they found the right people to play along with them.

It didn't take long for Quinn to make her decision; not after what she had just experienced.

"I'm in,"

Ashton did an 80's fist pump that consisted of him jumping into the air with his legs tucked in.

"Fuck yeah!"

Quinn laughed at the man's antics. She was feeling kind of good about herself right about now with the way Ashton was being after she agreed to join him; he must have really wanted her to.

After Ashton calmed himself, he went over to his computer chair and rolled it over to where Leo still sat on the stool with his guitar. Plopping down in the chair, Ashton got serious.

"Ok, the first thing we need to do is find our drummer. What's a band without a heart?"

* * *

**Moore Info: Next chapter will be this chapter continued, it was getting to freaking long.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and found rapper Quinn highly amusing like I have. I mean, just imagine that happening in real life. Hilarious right?**

**Anyways, I have a request for those of you who are still interested in this story after reading that chapter. If you guess don't mind, could you all help me in coming up with a nickname for Rachel so she won't feel left out? I'm thinking that if I find one that's awesome enough, then I may use it. **

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Rae out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Moor Info: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, they mean a lot.**_

_**For this cahpter you will need to know that when there is a singging scene, Quinn is **__italics, __**Ashoton is bold and italics, and the both of them are **_normal.

_**Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

"_Ok, the first thing we need to do is find our drummer. What's a band without a heart?"_

It was a month after Quinn joined up with Ashton and they were currently walking down the crowded sidewalks of New York City slightly buzzed after leaving the bar they had just been playing at.

As of right now, Quinn and Ashton were doing the whole White Stripes thing by playing cover songs as a duo until they found the right people they wanted to join their band; Ashton on the drums and Quinn on the guitar while they both shared vocals.

After an excruciating week of trying to brainstorm on what they wanted to name their band, they finally decided on calling themselves The Gleeks; just because it was something they both loved that they had in common, but also had an huge impact on them as when they were in high school. That and all the band names that they had wanted were already taken.

Since they had got together, the two Gleeks spent every weekend together at Ashton's apartment when Quinn was not with Kasey, practicing the top ten songs that were on the pop charts. They would take apart the songs and reconstructed them to where they were able to make the songs seem new and unfamiliar until one registered the lyrics that were being sung.

They felt that if they were able to make a semi-crappy pop song that would get stuck inside people's heads, the least they could do was make them bearable to listen to. If they did that then people would see just how talented and epic they were, and it worked.

Just two weeks ago, Ashton had informed Quinn that his college friend's dad was having some short of music fest at this small club that he owned, and that it would be a great idea for them to enter the roster. Quinn, once again, had been hesitant. They only had two people in The Gleeks, and yeah they already sound good with just the two of them, but they would sound even better if they had a full band.

What if the people laughed at them and booed them off stage? Being up there would be way different from when she went on stage for her school. Then, she had a full team to back her up so she didn't feel so alone, and even when they weren't their during one of her solos, the distance the stage from the audience comforted her. Now, she'd only have Ashton to back her up, which she appreciated, but signing on the stage would be far more intimate than when she sang on the many stages for the New Directions.

When she had rapped at that club, she didn't really take in all of that at that moment because she had been pissed off, but knowing that she wouldn't be if she were to agree to play for the fest, all those thought had entered her mind. However, after Kasey, once again, helped her see reason she finally gave up and gave Ashton the go ahead for him to sign them up to join the fest.

The club had been grungy looking with a numerous amount of graffiti splayed across the concrete walls on the outside and inside of the club, and upon entering it, Quinn immediately thought they were screwed when she heard the first band that was up screeching out intangible lyrics that would cause a Reverend to whip out his crucifix and holy water and start shouting out 'The power of Christ compels you' while flicking water on the people present at the club who were wearing dark colors and heavy eyeliner.

Quinn and Ashton would hopefully be spared from the holy water seeing as they completely stood out in their matching neon green V-necks that had their band name horribly spray painted on the back, black jeans, and converse.

After seeing and hearing their surroundings, Quinn had immediately slapped Ashton on the back of his head while shouting over the music that they were going to be eaten alive because none of their songs had any screaming parts in it, and that it wasn't as hardcore as the guys that were currently on stage taking a page out of Willow Smith's book by whipping their hair back and forth expertly. Ashton had tried to reassure her by saying that it wasn't all scremo and that they would be fine.

Despite that, his words gave her little comfort. Her girlfriend wasn't able to come to their first gig because she had to go out of town to visit family, which meant that she wouldn't be able there to calm her nerves and give her words of encouragement like she would have done had she been there.

It had gotten so bad that five minutes before it was their time to go on stage; Quinn had rushed to the clubs dirty bathroom to quickly empty her stomach contents into the toilet bowl that only made her throw up even more when she saw how dirty it was.

After her puke fest and staring at herself in the mirror while giving herself a pep talk, she had come out of the bathroom surprisingly calm as she fought her way through the moshing crowed to join her concerned band mate by the stage's steps. After reassuring Ashton that she was fine, they had hit the stage where Quinn had quickly been surprised; everyone loved their set.

Apparently, even scremo and metal heads couldn't escape the crooning of Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift. The audience loved that they were able to make 'those fucking annoying pop songs'—their words—completely different to where they wouldn't have recognized it if they hadn't had to listen to their younger siblings sing it all the time, or have to listen to several TV and radio commercials overplaying their songs.

When they had left the stage after they finished their set, many had asked if they had an EP out for them to buy, and when The Gleeks had replied with a negative, they had been genuinely disappointed. It was safe to say that Quinn had been pleasantly surprised that their very first gig had turned out as great as it did. Though, Ashton was not surprised at all.

He apparently knew that the club's reception of them would be that positive and hadn't even showed an ounce of nervousness the whole time they had waited for their turn to hit the stage. He knew what they created together was greatness and he was confident that they would only get better once they had their band completed.

"Man, I'm so glad that I joined up with you Ash. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to experience all this shit." Quinn said enthusiastically to the dark skinned man while jumping on his back causing the man to stumble slightly as he tried to balance himself with Quinn on his back while trying to keep a firm grip on the handle of his guitar case. Quinn rapidly drummed on his head for a few seconds before jumping off his back to jog in front of him.

Ashton laughed at his band mate's excitement. "See, I told you this would be awesome."

"It really is—they dig our sound! I can't wait to find the rest of our members. If the way things are going now is anything to go by, then we're going to sound so fucking awesome when we have our full sound." Quinn replied as she continued to walk backwards down the busy sidewalk facing Ashton before finally turning around when she bumped into some guy who was cursed her out.

"Yeah, we still need to find our drummer," He reminded the blonde as the turned a corner and came upon the sound of someone banging on white buckets and a whole bunch of other junk that came together to make a beautiful sound, "someone kind of like that." Ashton said intriguingly with a nod in the direction of where the rhythmic sound was coming from.

The band members both stopped to stand off to the side of the drummer and listened to him bang away on his makeshift drums that consisted of white buckets that held different volumes of water, a black, dented, metal trash can and it's equally dented top, coke bottles, paint cans, and a lot more objects that one could find on the streets of New York. The Gleeks were highly impressed with the dreadlocked man's skill and could not help but nod their head along to the man's beat.

"He's good," Quinn muttered distractedly to her band mate.

"Better than good; he's fucking insane!" Ashton replied as the wheels began to turn in his brilliant mind.

Turning her head towards Ashton's, Quinn could see the contemplation on the man's face that she has come to recognize as his 'I'm thinking brilliantly' face after spending most of her weekends with him held up in his apartment making music.

"Are you thinking what I know you're thinking?" Quinn said with a knowing smirk starting to form on her face.

Ashton gave the blonde one of his own smirks before saying, "I'm thinking you should jump in on that."

Quinn's smirk slowly turned into a wide grin before she suddenly threw back her head to scream yell out "Yooooo!," attracting the attention of the many civilians that were walking the streets, including the street performer whose head shot up to take in the blonde off to the left of him. Quinn moved closer to the drummer;

"_Listen' her bro,_

_Me and my guy think you have some sick beats."_

Quinn rapped along with the man's beat causing the man to slowly smile over at Quinn. A few people walking on the sidewalks stopped to see what was going on.

"_But I'm curious,_

_Can you give me something a little more sweet?"_

Quinn rhymed to the guy in a challenging tone that made the young man smirk up at her with a raised brow before he slowed down his drumming, turning his crisp beating into a light and smooth one.

Ashton, who had taken his black, acoustic guitar from out of its case, came from behind Quinn and began to strum smoothly along with the dreadlocked man while opening his mouth to sing.

"_**You got me lifted shifted higher than the ceilin',**_

_**And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling.**_

_**You got me lifted feeling so gifted,**_

_**Sugar how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**__"_

Ashton sang, causing more civilians to stop and watch the three of them as Ashton continued to serenade the crowd; the females to be more exact. After Ashton was done singing the chorus to Baby Bash's _Suga Suga _fora second time, Quinn jumped back in.

"_Nice, nice,_

_I'll give you that one, but can you give us something that'll make our hearts run?"_

Quinn rapped to the guy in question who quickly replied by quickly picking up his speed and producing a hard beat that did in fact make Ashton and Leo's heart run. Going off the street performer's beat, Ashton quickly began to pick up his strumming as well while also changing his tune to match with the sound of what the dreadlocked man was producing. A larger crowd began to form around the trio as the ones who were already watching shouted their pleasure as they held up their camera phones to record what was going on.

After listening to both men jam for a minute Quinn jumped in singing;

"_Sweet dreams are made of this._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I've traveled the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you._

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abused."_

Quinn sang a more hardcore version of Eurythmics' _Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) _that had the street performer grinning madly as he banged his head along with Ashton who was laughing giddily; he never would have thought to rock out to that song. The crowd that had gathered began to clap along with the beat.

When Quinn was done repeating that once more, she let Ashton and the drummer jam for a few more minutes before resuming her rapping:

"_Ok, Ok, Ok,_

_You've proved that you can play._

_Just do this one more thing for me, and we'll call it a day._

_I want to hear your drums speak,_

_So why don't you give me something that'll have everyone's body humming for weeks."_

At those words Ashton abruptly stopped playing his guitar to allow the street performer to have his solo where he drummed with everything he had, causing shivers to run down both Ashton and Leo's spine. This guy was so fucking good and he was only playing on a bunch of garbage! They could only imagine what this guy would sound like if he were behind a real set; thinking that only made them more excited. They wanted this guy. No, scratch that—they needed this guy! He had to be in their band.

After a good minute and a half, the drummer fished off his solo with one last bang on the metal trashcan that caused his sticks to break. The spectating crowd applauded and cheered all three of them enthusiastically for their great performance; Ashton and Leo bowed in thanks while the street performer smiled his. Many of the audience members went over to a plastic box that was sitting in front of the performer's makeshift drum and placed money inside before going on with the rest of their night.

Others stayed behind to compliment the trio and some asked Ashton and Quinn if they had any recorded music made by them. When asked, Ashton gave those people newly made business cards that had their band's name and the URL to their freshly made website, and when the rest of the audience finally cleared out, they both went to talk to the street performer who had been watching them converse.

"That was so fucking sick bro!" Ashton exclaimed happily to the drummer when they were finally right in front of the man's homemade drum set.

"Nasty cool," Quinn concurred with a nod of her head.

The drummer smiled shyly at their praise as he pushed a lone dread from out of his face. "Thanks guys, you both were pretty awesome as well. I haven't been more proud to break my sticks." He said with a laugh while holding up his now useless drumsticks in example.

"That's 'cause you were fucking the shit out of those buckets and cans, man."

Quinn rolled her eyes with an amused smirk. She'd come to realize that Ashton could sometimes act like Puck. It was only a matter of time for the both of them to meet, and when they did, Quinn knows that day will be filled with crude humor, sex stories, and wrestling. Though, Quinn couldn't really say anything bad about that seeing as that was the norm for her and Puck. The dreadlocked man laughed at the darker mans comment with an amused shake of his head.

"Kinda makes me wonder how you would sound behind the real thing." Ashton continued.

"Pretty much the same—maybe even better because then I won't be drumming on a bunch of junk." He said with a tap to the metal trashcan that was resting in front of him. "That's why I'm out here, actually. I just left a band that I had been playing with just over a month ago. The drums that I had been using weren't mine, so now I'm out here trying to collect some money to buy my own; drums are so fucking expensive." The street performer explained with a tired sigh.

He had been trying to raise money on the streets for over a month now, and he was only able to collect a little over two hundred dollars. If that amount were to stay consistent, then it would most likely take him at least seven months to be able to acquire the drums he wanted. However, thanks to the two in front of him, he was able to gather a lot of money after their impromptu session.

A happy brow rose on both Ashton and Quinn's face, before they both turned their heads towards each other in silent communication before facing the performer once more.

"You were in a band? Why'd you leave, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all—I left because I wasn't feeling it, you know, and I wasn't able to be creative like I had expected when I joined up with them. There were no tingles or anything when I played with those guys and the music we were creating was, quite frankly, shit. That was not a band that I wanted to represent, so I had to bounce." The drummer explained.

It had always been his dream to play the drums for a badass band, so he had been excited when he had been given the opportunity to play for, what he was lead to believe, a band that would take over the music world to the sound of his drums. However, he had quickly been disappointed when he realized that he would not be able to drum the way he wanted. His band mates hadn't even mastered their instruments, which left them with restrictions on what they were able to create, and the lead singer was such a lazy diva who showed up late to both practice and gigs, but the funny part was that he believed his mediocre singing was the thing that would lead them all to stardom. Yeah, he had to leave.

"Well," Quinn started, "It's good that you left. You shouldn't have to waste your talent on a band that you feel unworthy, and if you're interested—"

"We would be so stoked if you were to join our band. It's just me and Leo right now, so I have to stand in as drummer which is not my strong suit. You're way better than me when it comes to drums, and we would greatly benefit from that." Ashton picked up.

"Yeah, and we already have a decent amount of gigs booked up after we played at John John's club a couple a couple of weeks ago, so you'd be getting paid which will help you in buying the drums you're saving for." Quinn said.

The dreadlocked man's eyebrows rose in shock. "You want me to join your band?" He asked. He couldn't really believe it to be honest.

After his short stint as the drummer for his ex-band, he didn't really think he would be able to drum for another band in New York because of the fact that his ex-members went around blacklisting him to any band that was looking for one. They apparently did not appreciate his leaving, but it was whatevers.

"Totally," Ashton confirmed, "You know how to create sick beats, and you were able to quickly adjust when Leo and I jumped in without any hesitance or struggle. If that's not skill then I don't know what is."

"You'd fit right in," Quinn added her two cents.

The street performer thought their offer over and quickly realized that by taking it he would gain many benefits. For one, he would be playing in a _real _band, one that knew what they were doing if their session was anything to go by.

A second thing was that both of their voices were so different from one another yet seemed to complement each other, unlink that lazy diva whose voice border lined annoying.

Thirdly, they already had gigs booked, so that meant he wouldn't have to wait as long to buy his dream set like it will if he continue to play on the streets.

Lastly, and most importantly, he loved the feeling that had coursed through his body as he jammed with the two strangers in front of him, and oddly, as he had played, they did not really seem like strangers at all; it was as if he had been playing with them his whole life. He never experienced that while he played for the other guys, and he wasn't quite sure he would ever again now that he's gotten a taste of how it could be if he were to accept their offer.

"What do you call yourselves?" He questioned curiously. After all, a band's name said a lot about the band itself.

"The Gleeks," Ashton and Leo both answered proudly.

The street performer laughed amusedly, "Like the Glee club, right?"

They both nodded, "Ash and I were both in it." Quinn informed the drummer.

"Awesome; I played for the one at my school when I was in high school."

"Then it was destined for us to meet."

The drummer smiled, "Then let us not tempt fate." He said as if he were a Roman. "I'm in,"

"Fuck yeah!" Ashton 80's fist pumped before holding out his hand for the drummer to shake. "I'm Ashton." He introduced before letting Quinn take her turn in shaking the other man's hand.

"Quinn, but these days I go by Leo." The blonde introduced happily with a large welcoming smile.

"Joe Hart; and I am honored to be a part of The Gleeks." Joe said with his own excited smile. Who would have thought that when he left his apartment that morning to start another long day of drumming on the streets, that he would go home as the newest member of the recently formed band, The Gleeks? He sure as hell didn't, but he was happy all the same.

* * *

"_Ok, so we have our drummer now," Ashton said as he tossed a plush football towards their new drummer, Joe, who caught it. "I'm thinking we should start looking for our bass." He mused as he caught the football Quinn tossed his way after she received it from Joe._

"_Where would we even find a bassist?" Quinn questioned._

"_I know one," Joe offered, "there was this guy I went to school with who'd sometimes play with me for the glee club when they asked. He was pretty good."_

"_How good?" Ashton inquired._

"_The man played like it was sex." Joe said with a smirk._

_Quinn gave her own while saying, "yeah, bro, you're gonna have to explain that differently. Ash wouldn't know about that." Quinn said teasingly before letting out a grunt in pain and doubling over after Ashton threw the cotton stuffed football right at her crotch._

"_Do you think he'd be interested in joining up with us should he prove his skills?" Ashton asked the dreadlocked man while ignoring a groaning Quinn as she cursed him out and called him a dick._

"_Maybe," Joe drawled, "I don't really know for sure, but I do know he's wanted it before but couldn't." Joe said as he looked at Quinn in sympathy, having just discovered the girls "manhood" just two day before when they both had been wrestling and he had accidentally kneed her in the balls._

"_Why not?" Quinn asked after catching her breath and placing a couch pillow on her lap for protection._

"_Well, his parents were, like, famous ballet dancers or something so, naturally, he's an awesome dancer as well. His dad is pretty strict and had him doing nothing but going to school and practicing ballet after. The only reason the glee club was able to use him sometimes was because he's that nice of a guy and would tell his dad that he had tutoring after school so he would be able to stay late and skip ballet."_

"_Sounds rough," Quinn said sympathetically._

"_For real," Ashton agreed._

"_Yeah, I could tell that he didn't really like to dance ballet, but only did it because it was what his father expected of him. However, when he would play the bass, you could totally tell that he loved plucking the shit out of that thing. I'm telling you guys; pure sex."_

_Ashton slowly nodded his head approvingly. "Ok, well, it looks like we have our first candidate."_

"_Yeah, if the guys willing."_

"_We just have to go about it the right way. If what Joe says is true, then we're probably going to need this guy in our band." Ashton said as if they were planning some black ops mission before turning to Joe in question. "Where would we find this guy?"_

"_He goes to Juilliard. If you want, I can message him asking if he wants to meet up; he's one of my Facebook friends."_

"_Yeah, please do that and—Leo, when do you have to go back to New Heaven?" Ashton asked._

"_Monday; I have to sit two more classes to complete all my hours. After that, I don't really have to go until finals. I'll just email my professors any assignments and go back to New Haven when it's time for me to take finals in two weeks."_

"_Ok, cool, so when you ask your friend—what's his name again?"_

"_Dustin,"_

"_When you ask Dustin to meet up, make sure it's after Thursday."_

"_Will do, boss." Joe said with a salute and a smile that quickly turned into an "O" shape when he witnessed Quinn shoot up from her spot on the couch to lightly, but effectible punch Ashton in his balls._

"_Payback, bitch!" Quinn shouted triumphantly to Ashton who fell to the floor hunched over while clutching his privates. _I should have seen that coming. _Ashton thought with a groan as he saw Quinn moon walking in victory in his peripheral._

* * *

It was the Sunday night after Joe Facebook messaged his High school friend Dustin Perkins to meet up with him and The Gleeks, plus Puck. Currently, they were jaywalking across the street and towards the bar Dustin had told them to meet him at. It was a bar that was frequented by Juilliard and NYADA students looking to have a good time after classes or during the weekends, and to sing their little performing arts heart's out.

The three Gleeks were wearing dark grey varsity jackets that they had designed and ordered just a few weeks ago. It had their names on the back and their band name on the front over the left breast. On the sleeves of their jackets, they had patches that described its owner like; what instruments they played and the logos of their favorite bands that inspired them. They thought they looked fucking badass, and Puck agreed. He wanted a jacket himself, which was why he had joined them that night.

After whining to his best friend one to many times about wanting to join the band she was in, Quinn finally brought the mohawked man's desires to Ashton. After explaining to the dark skinned man that Puck wanted to join their band and that he could actually play the guitar better than she could, he was willing to test him out. Ashton decided that Puck would try out that night after they found out that the bar they were to meet Dustin at was a karaoke one that had an actual live band who played for the singers, and would even let you play for yourself should you ask to. They thought it was perfect for them.

They decided to kill a shit load of birds that night. One bird would be to promote their band amongst a crowd full of future entertainers. A second bird was to have Dustin play with them on the bass to test him out, and the third was the same only with Puck on the guitar. The last bird was to have a bros night, much to Kasey and Puck's new girlfriend dismay.

Reaching the other side of the street to where the bar Tone Deaf resided, the group was in high spirits and were shoving each other playfully, though, to some random people passing on the street, they seemed like a group of douche bags wearing lettermen's. Ah, well. You can't please everyone.

Standing outside in front of the bar was a tall blonde who was smiling as she talked on her phone.

"Oh my god! That's really great!" the blonde squealed just as they were about to pass her up and enter the bar, but before they could, the squealing blonde suddenly seized a stunned Quinn, who had been the closest one to her, into a ferocious, one sided hug that involved jumping up and down continuously.

The other two members of The Gleeks, plus Puck, were confused as to what to do as they watched a wide eyed Quinn stiffly stand there as the blonde continued to hug her while squealing and jumping with her phone still pressed to her ear. They really didn't know whether to laugh their asses off or get the blonde off of their friend….they decided to laugh their asses off.

A blushing Quinn flipped off her band mates and best friend from behind the blondes back. However, it did nothing but cause them to laugh harder. They were all going to get racked in the balls before the night ended. No lie.

When the blonde hugging Quinn finally stopped jumping and squealing, the person who was on the other side of the call spoke, and because of the blonde stranger's closeness, Quinn was able to hear as well.

"Did you just hug a stranger again?" a very feminine voice asked the blonde knowingly. Blushing, the blonde looked up at Quinn and gave her sheepish smile as Quinn raised an eyebrow in amusement and in question as to why the woman had seen the need to take her hostage. Seriously, who went around hugging random people on the street? Apparently, this one did if the woman on the phone was able to accurately guess as to what the strange blonde had just done without even seeing it.

"Maybe," the strange blonde answered, slightly embarrassed as she rested her forehead on a perplexed Quinn's chest; not only had this stranger taken her hostage with her hug, but she was also making herself comfortable as well.

"Are you coming in or not?" Ashton asked Quinn from where he stood right outside the bar's door with his hand on the handle, bringing the blonde's attention away from the other to notice that Joe and Puck had already went inside. Letting out a sigh in defeat, she shrugged her shoulder before mouthing that she would join them later. With one last amused laugh and a promise that he would order a beer for her, Ashton went inside to find the boys.

"Brittany, "The woman on the phone tsked. Quinn could imagine the woman shaking her head.

"Whattt," the blonde stranger, now known as Brittany, whined. "Hugging strangers is what got me most of my friends. It got me you, remember Rachie?"

"That is true," the woman conceded with an obvious smile in her voice. "Anyways, I have to go. Liam and I are almost to his parent's house to tell them the news. I just wanted to let you know so that you could spread the word."

"You know I will! This is so awesome! Tell Liam I said congrats, kay?"

"I'll be sure to do so as soon as he wakes; all this excitement has him tired."

"I'm sure,"

"OK, we're about to pull up. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Of course, just text me tomorrow or something,"

"OK, text you later. Bye—oh! Make sure you apologize to the person I am sure you are still hugging. Bye!" the woman sing-songed before hanging up.

With a pout, Brittany lifted her head from off Quinn's chest and darkened her phone's screen before putting it back in her pocket and looking up and into the other woman's speculative hazel eyes.

"Sup," Quinn said with a jerk of her head. Brittany beamed up at her while finally extracting herself from the musician.

"Hi," she replied with a rapid wave of her right hand, "Sorry about all that. I just got so excited."

"I could tell," Quinn smiled with an awkward scratch to her head.

Brittany laughed, "You think me strange, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do actually." the blonde nodded in confirmation after hesitating slightly. The strange blonde laughed once again.

"Thank you for your honesty. Others would have said 'no' in order to save me from having my feeling hurt."

"No need to thank me really. I was just calling it like it see it. It's strange that you go around hugging randoms that you clearly don't know."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders as if to say: 'eh, what can you do?'.

"Maybe, but that's just how I am, and besides; I'm doing the people of New York a great service by hugging their grumpy asses—me gaining friends is just a bonus." Brittany said seriously.

Quinn burst out in laughter at that. Ever since she started hanging out in New York more and more, she has come to notice that the people of the city could sometimes be…moody at times. A slow smile made its way on the other blondes face as she watched the rapper laugh.

"You should totally sit with me and my friends inside." Brittany said when the other woman finally stopped laughing.

"I don't know; my friends and I were supposed to be meeting up with someone."

"Oh! Who? I practically know everyone that comes to the bar, and if I don't, I always make sure to ask them as one of my Facebook friends before they leave." Brittany said excitedly with a slight bounce to her feet.

Quinn shook her head in amusement, not surprised in that the blonde befriended everyone the frequented the bar.

"Dustin Perkins," Quinn informed the other blonde.

"Oh, Dusty! I know him; he is one of my besties. I met him freshman year; he was my dance partner until our junior year. He's such a sweetie isn't he?"

"I wouldn't know; I've never met the guy." Quinn replied.

The dancer gasped, "Oh no, we're gonna have to fix this—come on!" she said before grabbing the singers left hand and dragging her inside the bar.

The inside of the bar was dimly lit, creating an intimate atmosphere throughout the whole bar. The only area within the bar that was lit brightly was the bar's stage. It's bright lights illuminated the live band and a singer who was wearing a gray hoody that displayed in large, bold black letters NYADA, which explained why the singer was singing a show tune. As Brittany led them deeper into the bar and closer to the stage, Quinn took in the décor; all dark wood and dark leather, and squares. The whole bar was somewhat squary, Quinn thought.

Brittany finally stopped them at a table that was not far from the front of the stage. At the table, Quinn's band mates, plus Puck, were all laughing with three other people she didn't know at two tables that were pushed together. An alcoholic drink was in front or in the hand of each person at the table.

"Hey guys," Brittany greeted the table brightly causing six pairs of eyes to turn and return the woman's greeting.

"About damn time you decided to come join us, Leo; I thought I was gonna have to call Kasey and tell her that you ran off with some blonde chick." Puck shouted to Quinn from where he sat at the end of the table next to Joe, before bringing his beer up to his smirking lips to take a swig of his drink while his blonde friend gave him the bird.

"Hey Brit Brit," a woman with chestnut hair and brown eyes greeted her friend from where she sat on the outside and right in front of the still standing blondes.

"Hey Harmony!" The blonde returned while waving enthusiastically to her friend and the rest of the table, who waved back.

"Would you two freaking sit down already? Your constant standing is making me nervous." a chestnut haired man who reminded Quinn of Edward Cullen spoke as he gestured towards two empty seats that were directly in front of him and right next to Joe and Harmony. Following the man's request, both blondes went around Harmony and sat in the empty seats with their backs to the stage where someone new was signing a Cold Play song…badly. Quinn really hated when people ruined good songs for her, but hey, kudos to them for being brave enough to go up there to sing in front of a lot of seasoned musicians.

"Jesse, when aren't you nervous?" a man with dark, long hair that was pulled up into a messy bun that rested at the nape of his neck, sparking light, blue eyes, muscular chest—from what Quinn could tell from where the top of his pecs where showing from the black tank top he was wearing under a half way zipped, gray hoody—and a 5 o'clock shadow that made him look ruggedly handsome said as he looked over to his friend.

"Humm, let's see; I wasn't so nervous when I beat your ass in the last dance off." Jesse said smugly to the handsome man sitting to his right, in front of Joe and to the left of Ashton. Everyone that knew Jesse rolled their eyes while those who didn't just drank their beers. Well, Quinn attempted to drink the nasty beer that Ashton had ordered for her. The man had bad taste in beer.

"Don't be delusional, Jesse, it just looks sad on you, and if Lord Tubbington was here, he'd maul your face then write about it on his blog with pictures." Brittany said flatly with pity in her eyes while everyone laughed. Well, Harmony and the handsome man laughed while the Gleeks, plus Puck, chuckled while looking at the strange blonde in confusion. Quinn, who had been more exposed to the other blonde, just shook her head. She was coming to realize that Brittany was weirdly awesome. Jessie narrowed his eyes at his blonde friend.

"Yeah, man. The only reason you were able to win that day was because me and Brit Brit weren't even there to kick your ass. If I hadn't of torn my ACL the week before, and hadn't of had to go to the hospital for surgery or needed Brittany to stay with me so she could take care of me after, then trust me brother, your ass would have been burnt." The longhaired man said with an amused smirk as Jesse gave him a glare that caused the table to laugh once more.

"Whatever, Dusty," Jesse grumbled, "I still won so, HA!" he said while pointing a long finger in the man's face, who just shook his head in amusement before taking a sip of his beer.

"Wait," Joe spoke up, "is that why you're wearing that brace?" The dreadlocked man questioned his high school friend.

"Yup," Dustin nodded, popping the 'P'. "I tore my ACL while trying to lift some freshman without two days of sleep. I ended up lifting her wrong and was about to drop her right on her head, so in order to prevent that, I fell back so she could land on top of me instead. And well, she did land on top of me, only when she came down on me, she came down on my left leg as well that was positioned awkwardly. The force and weight of her body really fucked up my leg." Everyone, minus Jesse, Brittany, and Harmony, winced in sympathy at the images that flashed through their minds.

"I bet that hurt like a bitch," Puck said from where he sat.

"Hell yeah it did," Dusty said with a chuckle, his voice higher in pitch.

"You don't look too sad about it though." Quinn observed, noting that while the dancer spoke, he did not seem remorseful in the slightest. "I thought that if a serious athlete or dancer ever tore their ACL as bad as I think you did, they'd be devastated that their careers would be over."

"Maybe to people like Brit, who lives to dance, but not me. Ever since I was, four my father had me in dance classes that I didn't really want to attend. He forced me to become like him, not letting me do anything that I wanted unless it was related to dance. If it were not for my mother convincing my father to let me take up at least one hobby, I would probably be in some institution or something for attempting to kill myself. So, no, I am not devastated over injuring my leg, because now my dad can't make me dance anymore; I'm no longer capable. In a way, tearing my ACL gave me a new shot at life." Dustin said seriously.

"Damn, sounds rough." Puck said in sympathy as he took another sip of his beer.

"That's exactly what I said!" Quinn exclaimed loudly as she pointed at Puck with wide eyes. Man, this was just proof that they knew each other for so long that they sometimes even had the same thoughts. It was scary.

"Lord Tubbington and I tend to say the same things too; Cray cray isn't it?" Brittany asked her new friend. All Quinn could do was raise her eyebrow in confusion, wanting to know who this Lord Tubbington was seeing as he was mentioned for a second time now by the blonde. Whoever he was, he was probably a demon by the sounds of it.

"If you're not gonna do ballet any longer, then what will you do?" Ashton finally spoke, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to bring up what they came here for.

Dustin shrugged his shoulder with his lip slightly poked out, "I don't know; I've been taking classes at NYU as well to get a business degree, so I guess when I graduate from Juilliard in a few weeks I can register to go to NYU full time to obtain my bachelors."

"While that sounds like such fun, I'm sure you'd want to do something much more exciting, 'am I right?" Ashton asked inquiringly.

"Of course I do, I hate boring! I may have hated ballet, but it was awesome to go all over the country for competitions. I met many people competing. I'm even still friends with a lot of those I went against. Now that I can't do ballet anymore, I have no excuse to do those things."

Ashton shared a look with both Quinn and Joe before speaking once more, "Well, we have the perfect excuse if you're willing to hear it."

"Sure," Dustin answered with a shrug, intrigued.

"Joe," Ashton said to the man on the other side of the table, "why don't you explain things to him seeing as you know him and all."

Joe's eyes widened. He was shocked that the darker man would entrust him with persuading his ex-classmate to audition for their band. Joe knew how much more amazing The Gleeks would be if they had Dustin's bass skills; just the thought of him screwing up their chances had him gulping unsurely.

"Uh, w-well," he stuttered before taking a quick gulp of her beer, "I admit that even though I really enjoyed seeing you again tonight, I may have had ulterior motives in asking to meet up with you." Joe confessed.

"Like what?" Dustin asked while shifting in his seat, leaning forward to lay hid crossed arms on the table.

"You see; almost a month ago I joined Ash and Leo's band called The Gleeks as their drummer, and it was the best decision I've ever made, no lie." Joe said that last bit with a firm voice that caused his band mates to smile. "The band is just about a couple of months old, so we only have me as the drummer, Quinn as the guitarist, and Ash on the piano; they both share the vocal while Quinn sometimes raps, as weird as that sounds. What we need now is a bass player; none of us knows how to play it. And that's when I remembered how awesome you were on the bass when we were in high school."

"Hold up," Jesse suddenly said after being surprisingly silent during the conversation, turning his head towards Dustin. "Since when do you play the bass?"

All of his friends rolled their eyes at his question, "Seriously Jesse? Where have you been, man? I even have a few of them at my apartment that I know you've seen. I mean, their pretty hard to miss seeing as their hanging up on my living room walls." The Gleeks, plus Puck, and the female Juilliard students all laughed.

Jesse held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I thought those were for decoration,"

"Your deduction skills suck." Harmony teased with a smirk. Jesse gave a huff and decided to ignore the whole table by leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He would have pouted, but than that would have given them another reason to make fun of him.

"Hey, don't worry about it bro," Puck said to the scowling man, "Leo over there is practically a genius, but when it comes to common sense; she seriously lacks."

"What the hell? How'd I get dragged into this?" Quinn whined as Brittany started to rub her back in understanding while saying 'I too lack common sense'. That did not make her feel any better.

"Well," Ashton drawled his voice a higher octave, "It is kind of true." What the heck? How did the whole conversation turn to her lacking common sense? Just because she was sometime slow to get things, did not mean she lacked common sense. It was just that her brain was so used to thinking in complex ways that it would sometimes glace over the simplest things.

"Whatever, you guys suck," Quinn said to the two men who were grinning in amusement as that both tapped their fits together; they were most definitely getting hit in the balls before the night ended. "Weren't we supposed to be trying to get Dustin to join our band? How about we get back to that, yeah?" she said while gesturing towards an entertained Dustin before assuming the position Jesse was still in; only she wasn't above pouting. She wanted them to know that she was not pleased. Brittany awed before putting her arms around the blonde for a hug in hopes of cheering her up.

"Quinn's right," Ashton conceded before bringing back the conversation and ignoring Quinn's loud 'thank you!', "what Joe was trying to say was; we'd be interested in you joining our band—proving that you play as well as Joe say you can, of course. We already g—"

"Ok, I'll do it." Dustin interrupted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wha-"Ashton said with a gaped mouth. "Just like that?" he had expected to spend forever trying to convince the guy.

"Why not? I'm not doing ballet any longer, so there's nothing really holding me back anymore, and I sure as hell don't want to get a job in business unless I really have too." Dustin explained, "If Joey," Quinn snickered, "is happy in you guy's band, then it must be good."

Joe beamed, "Alright!" he exclaimed while putting out a hand for his ex-classmate to clasp in a strong grip, which he did.

"Huh," Quinn said from where she sat with Brittany still wrapped around her with her head now laying on her right shoulder. "That was a little disappointing; I thought it would take a lot more to convince him."

"Whatever, I'll take it." Ashton said.

"So, how are we going to do this? Do you want to meet up sometime next week and have me play, or what?" Dustin asked.

"No, actually, we thought we could do it today—preferably now." Ashton replied.

Dustin raised a brow, "Now? As in right this minute, now?"

"Yup," Joe answered.

"Yeah, we want you to come up on stage and jam with us as your audition. It's kind of like a ritual; Quinn rapped in front of a crowd at a club, which could be counted as hers, and Joe drummed in front of one when he jammed with us on the street. I thought it would be only fair for you to do so as well." Ashton explained.

"And if it makes you feel better; you won't be the only one auditioning. I'm going up there to play for lead guitar." Puck offered to the longhaired man.

"Is that OK for you?" Joe asked his friend.

"Hey, I think it'll be cool. I have no problem doing it." Dustin said with a reassuring smile.

"Awesome," Quinn said with an eager smile, "then let's go kick that chick off stage and take over this damn bar." The whole table cheered at the idea.

The Gleeks, plus Puck and Dustin, who walked with a slight limp because of his braced leg, went up and onto the stage as soon as the woman who had been singing fortunately finished her song. After telling the bar's provided band that they would be playing for themselves, thy each grabbed their preferred instrument that was on the stage; Joe went and sat behind the drum set, Puck grabbed the electric guitar while Quinn got the acoustic, Dusting grabbed the bass guitar, and Ashton was planning on playing the piano. The five of them gathered by Joe and his drums where those with hand held instruments tuned them to where they wanted it to be.

"Here, Dusty—Puck," Ashton said as he pulled out two folded packets of papers from his back pocket and handed them to Puck and Dustin who took it and unfolded it before flipping through the papers, "those are the songs we're going to be playing. We thought it would be easier for you if you had sheet music to read from, but you don't necessarily have to follow that. It's cool if you want to do your own thing; those are just the basics; something similar to a chord chart, if you will." Ashton explained. Quinn, Ashton, and Joe had spent the day before yesterday preparing the sheet music for Dustin and Puck after Quinn came up with an awesome idea she was sure the audience would enjoy.

"Awe man! I remember these songs!" He said with a wide grin as he become a lot more excited than he already was. This was going to be so fun and awesome; he could feel it. Puck voiced his agreement.

"That's the whole point." Quinn said with her own smile as she adjusts the guitar around her neck. It was a little worn, but it would get the job done.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Ashton asked the other four. They all gave him a 'yeah' in reply. "Then let's fucking do this." The other four let out loud whoops before taking a position on the stage. Dustin and Puck were on either side of Joe and his drums, standing off to the side and by two music stands where their sheet music rested. Ashton was off to the left of the stage sitting behind a keyboard that had a microphone hovering above, and Quinn was standing at the front of the stage in front of a microphone she was adjusting to fit her height.

"Hello, and we are The Gleeks," He introduced them into the microphone which earned him some cheers from Brittany and Harmony; "If you don't mind us being up here for a little while, we'll promise to thoroughly entertain you, so what do you say?" Ashton asked the people in the bar with a smile and a raised eyebrow. About ten people in the bar voiced their consent for everyone else there.

"We promise that if we sound like shit to you, you can kick our asses off stage Apollo style." that gained him some laughs. And with that, he moved his face away from the mic before nodding his head to Joe after receiving thumbs up from all four, telling him that they were ready. Joe brought up his sticks above his head and began to tap them together four times in which Puck started to strum on his guitar after the fourth beat, playing the beginning of the widely familiar song that was Nirvanas' _Smells Like Teen Spirit_.

Almost everyone in the bar began to cheer loudly at Puck's opening, but even more so when Joe came in on his drums for thae hard part where Joe and Quinn joined him on. When the soft part came, Quinn gestured for the boys to keep looping the soft part.

"Almost everyone in this bar right now was born in the late 80's or in the 90's; the greatest fucking era if I do say so myself." Quinn said into the mic with a smirk as she continued to strum her guitar. The people of the bar, which was indeed filled with children of the late 80's and early 90's, all screamed their agreement. "Well, we thought we'd pay tribute to the 90's and play some songs from our era. So, let us go back in time where flannel jackets and baggy pants were hot and slap bracelets were so fucking entertaining. Where Bop it pissed you off. Where Toll dolls and Furbys creeped you out. Where you felt like the fastest fucking kid when you wore your new light up sneakers. Where you had to have that new Gameboy Color with all the different colored Pokémone games. Where you thought that Super Mario 64 was the shit. Where you had Sonic the Hedgehog shitting golden rings on your Sega. Where teenage boys and closeted lesbians all over would get giant boners over that pixel hottie Lara Croft!" Quinn said with a laugh because she had been one of those giant boners. Everyone was laughing and smiling with each thing of the 90's Quinn brought up, all remembering those things and more that they had grew up with. Some were even getting out of their seats and making their way closer to the stage, sensing that they were about to thoroughly entertained.

"All of these things and more are what made the 90's for us as kids so awesome, and what we're about to play are all songs from the 90's; songs that you may have bumped on you Boombox." And with that, Quinn let the band loop one more time before singing:

"_Load up on guns and bring your friends._

_It's fun to lose and to pretend,_

_She's over bored and self-assured._

_Oh no, I know a dirty word._

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)_

_Hello, hello, hello!"_

As Quinn sang, she was given a lot of yells in excitement. The whole floor in front of the stage was steadily starting to fill as more and more people left their table to be closer to the band. Many of them were even singing along with the band and jumping up and down with raised fists as the band suddenly started playing harder for the chorus.

"_With the lights out, it's less dangerous!_

_Here we are now, entertain us!_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us!_

_A mullato_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay! (x3)"_

As soon as Quinn said that last 'yay' the band swiftly and smoothly transitioned into the chorus of Limp Bizkit's _Nookie._

"_I did it all for the Nookie!" _Quinn shouted into the microphone as louder, excited cheers ensued at the choice of song.

"**C'mon!**

_The Nookie_

**C'mon!**

_So you can take that cookie,_

_And stick it up yo',_

**Yeah!**

_Stick it up yo',_

**Yeah!**

_Stick it up yo',_

**Yeah!**

_Stick it up yo',_

"_**I**__ came into this world as a reject. _

**Look into these eyes,**

_Then you'll see the size of the flames._

**Size of the-**

_Dwellin' on the past,_

**Past!**

_It's burnin' up my brain._

**Hot!**

_Everyone that burns _**has to learn from the pain,**

**Hey!**

_I think about the day,_

**Days!**

_My girlie ran away with my _**pay**_**,**_

_When fellas came to (_**play**_**) **__play._

_Now she stuck with my homeez that she fucked._

_**Oh!**_

_And I'm just a sucker with a lump in my throat._

**Hey**_, like a chump (x7)_

_**Hey!"**_

As soon as Ashton said that last 'Hey', the band switched over to another song that was Third Eye Blind's _Semi-Charmed Life _that was welcomed with loud cheers and people singing along to the catchy song as they did for the two others.

"Do do do

Do do dodo

Do do do

Do do dodo

Do do do

Do do dodo

Do do do

_I'm packed and I'm holdin', I'm smilin' _

_She's living, she's golden, she lives for me_

_Says she lives for me_

_Ovation, her own motivation._

_She come 'round and she goes down on me._

_And I make her smile like a drug for you_

_Do ever what you want to do coming over you._

_Keep on smiling what we go through._

_One stop to the rhythm that divides you_

_And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse _

_Chop another line like a coda with a curse._

_Come one like a freak show takes the stage_

_We give them games we play, she said_

_I want something else_

_To get me through this_

_Semi-charmed kind of life_

_Baby, baby_

_I want something else_

_I'm not listening when you say"_

At that last dragged out word, the whole band suddenly stopped playing to allow Quinn and Ashton to sing "_**Bye, Bye, Bye" **_in acapella before they resumed once more to a different song that was N' Sync's Bye Bye Bye. Even though it was technically released in January of 2000, they figured that they could still use it seeing as the boy band recorded it in 1999, months before the New Year. Plus, it didn't seem like any one cared at the moment as majority of the females in the establishment began to fan girl, even more so when Ashton left his piano to come join Quinn—who ditched her guitar—in dancing the familiar dance moves to the song that included a hard fist pumps with each 'bye'. Puck, Dustin, and Joe all laughed their asses off as they played; Ashton and Leo were really hitting those moves. When it was either Ashton's or Quinn's turn, that person would step up closer to the stage while one staying behind continued on with the dance steps until the other joined them once again for the chorus.

"_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, __**bye, bye, bye**_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

**You may hate me but it ain't no lie**

_**Baby, bye, bye, bye**_

_**Just**_— "

They then went on to sing Brittany Spears _Baby One More Time and then TLC's No Scrubs before finishing their set with Blackstreet's No Diggity. The sounds of newly made fans cheering their excitement was what they bowed to as they waved their thanks to the people in the bar that which was now filled with people who had entered after hearing the band playing as they walk by the bar's door._

"Holly shit man!" Puck said with a wide grin upon his sweaty face as he joined his laughing friends on the middle of the stage after putting the guitar he had been using back on its stand. "That was just-just"

"Epic," Dustin finished for the speechless man with laugh and a wide grin; he too was sweaty like the rest of his new fiends. He could not deny the feeling he had experienced as he played with these people. It was something that he was familiar with, and dearly missed. Even so, it was nothing like what he had every experienced when he played for the Glee club at his and Joe's high school. At that time, he had thought that playing for the Glee club gave him the greatest feeling in the world. However, it seemed as if that feeling was only a fraction of what he felt when compared to playing with these people.

When they had been playing _Smells Like Teen Spirit,_ a song that he had used to play when he had first started to learn how to play the bass, a wave of nostalgia came over him.

He could remember back when he was a pre-teen. He had only been allowed to listened to classical music—courtesy of his father—, however, when he had went to one of his classmates, Zachary, house for a sleepover that he was having for his birthday. Dustin knew the boy only invited him out of obligation, but he did not care because he was able to meet the boy's older brother that day that changed his life for the better.

He met Benton right after they had sang happy birthday to Zachary, and he had needed to use the rest room. Getting directions from his classmate's mother, Dustin went to the bathroom, and as soon as he came out after he had finished his business, he could make out the sound of loud music coming out from behind the door that was right across from the bathroom. The muffled sound he had heard had been so entrancing to him, even though he could barely hear the notes clearly. So entrancing in fact, that it took him a moment to notice that the melodic sound had had been listening had stopped and that his classmates older brother was now leaning against his bedrooms door frame watching him with amused eyes and crossed arms.

Dustin had blushed so hard when he realized he had been caught, but Benton didn't even comment on it; he had just motion his head for the boy to come inside his room with him. He allowed him to lay on the second twin bed that was on the other side from his while they listened to the melodic voice of Steve Perry as he sang _Lights_, then the equally melodic voice of Robert Plant as he sang _Immigrant Song, _and many other songs that opened his mind to the greatness that was classic rock. The whole time he listened to each song, there was one particular sound that jumped out at him; the sound of a bass.

Dustin could not get over that sound; that rhythmic sound that he could feel strum through his body as he listened to each song Benton played. When he asked the teen what it was, Benton had beamed at him and pointed to the three bass guitars he had hanging from his wall. Benton then introduced him to another genre that had him loving the sound of bass much more; Funk. When Benton introduced him to funk where the bass guitarist plucked, he knew he was in love.

During that whole sleep over, Dustin had spent his whole time with Zachary's brother in his room listening to music and learning how to play from the teen on one of his bass guitars. When his mother came to pick him up the next morning, he had left with a new bass guitar that Benton had given him and a new love for the bass that overpowered his love for ballet which he had quickly come to despise the more his father pushed him to dance, and the less time he was able to spend playing his bass.

Playing with these guys was like discovering his love for bass all over again. His time at Juilliard had him dancing so much that he was not able to play it as much as he would love to. He often going weeks without even playing it. There was no way he was going to let the opportunity to play for a band like this pass him by; especially when he used to dream of something like this happening to him in his younger days when he first discovered the bass.

"Fuck yeah!" Puck agreed with the dancer his he slung his arm around the older man and shook his shoulder enthusiastically. Quinn, Ashton, and Joe all grinned at each other.

"So, what do you say? Are you in? Or out?" Ashton inquired, already knowing the answer Dustin was going to give just by the expression the man was wearing.

"As long as I get one of those lettermen's, then yeah, I'm in." Dustin said with a teasing smile. Joe happily clapped his friend on his back while Quinn and Ashton gave the longhaired man a gangsta handshake each.

"And Puck, my dude, of course you'll be joining us as well. I had no doubt about it. When Quinn told me you could shred, I had already planned on having you join. You just had go through the hazing like the rest of us." Ashton said to the mohawked man who was beaming. Puck really didn't care if he had just played just to play. That had been awesome! He had never felt anything like it—well the closet may have been Glee, but still—it was amazing. He didn't have to clean peoples pools anymore of they were to be greatly received by the audience with each gig they did.

The newly completed Gleeks all finally left the stage into the crowd of newly made fans that gave them their praise as they cut through the crowd. They were now a full band that was bound to take over the music industry, they just knew it. Playing with their mates felt so right to them that it would only feel wrong if they didn't.

* * *

_**Moor Info: Hope you guys like this chapter. I wasn't able to edited the ending so if there are mistakes, I apologize. Did any one else become nostalgic?**_

_**Heads up, I wont be updating for a little while, prom is this weekend for me and graduation is just around the corner, so it might be until the summer before I do another update.**_

_**Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. The next will bring us back to the present.**_

_**Rae out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of glee, but I do own the my original characters and this story.**

**Moore Info: Hiya guys! I stand before you as an official high school graduate! I'm freaking free!…until college.**

**I want to say thank you to those who reviewed last chapter; **_Asmodeus Poisonteeth, agarza1538, Harley Quinn Davidson, EAbIL, Glee4ever123**. **_**Your support means a lot.**

**Anyways, this chapter is chapter five continued, so that means Quinn, Rachel, River, and Raelen are back. This chapter doesn't have much River interaction, but hey—she's only two days old. I've been told that all they do is eat, poop, and sleep. The older she will get the more she'll interact. **

**With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Rachel and Quinn were both finally sitting at the breakfast table eating the food that the brunette had prepared.

River has given up with staring at her hands and was now looking around the room with her inexperienced eyes, and Raelen was starring at the older blonde woman across from her with calculating ones, trying to figure out if she liked the blonde or not. She wasn't so bad when she sang Disney songs and was crying out in pain when she hit her—she was actually quite hilarious in those moments.

"So, I haven't seen you since before I had Raelen." Rachel said to Quinn who was stuffing her face with pancakes.

After swallowing the food that was in her mouth, Quinn replied. "Remember when I told you I was in a band?" Rachel nodded, remembering when Quinn had told her she was in a band with a 'bunch of immature guys' the first time she had met the blonde, which was at their neighborhood's monthly picnic that was always held at their neighborhood's park.

"Well, we've been in London for most of the year working on our sound—plus, our fan base there in the U.K is ridiculous compared to here in the states, so we've been doing some touring as well. It's all because of some popular rom com that went out there that had a lot of our songs on the soundtrack…I still haven't seen the movie. " Quinn said the last part to her self thoughtfully before shrugging and going back to her pancakes.

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize that your band was that good." Rachel said, impressed.

"Oh, yeah; we're the shit." Quinn nodded sagely. "And your pancakes are the shit too! Who knew this vegan stuff could be so tasty?" Rachel gave a small smile. Quinn said something along those lines each time she ate something that she cooked that just so happened to be vegan. It never ceased to amaze the blonde that healthy food could also be delicious.

"Language, Quinn." Rachel lightly scolded, thought she did appreciate the blondes comment.

Quinn just shrugged once more and continued on eating her delicious pancakes. A comfortable silence came over them as they both ate; Rachel was trying to feed herself while simultaneously keeping her already fed daughter entertained, and Quinn was looking around the kitchen until finally settling her attention on her daughter who was chilling in her car seat. River was not even supposed to be in existence, and yet there she was in the caramel toned flesh that was testament as to who the girl's other mother was.

Quinn's eyes bugged from the sudden realization that just hit her.

"My daughter is half black!" Quinn blurted out with a slightly raised voice that had both River and Raelen jumping at the suddenness.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Quinn slowly nodded her head. Rachel had figured that River was bi-racial, but didn't want to assume. It may have been 2017, but people were still a little touchy when it came to things like this. "While it's nice to know that you're not a racist—I'm assuming you aren't seeing as you've reproduced with a woman of African decent—isn't this something you would have already known?"

"No—I mean, yeah. Of course I _knew _my kid was half black. It just hadn't snuck in what that would entail." the blonde said as she continued to stare at her daughter who was looking right back at her with her emerald eyes that were of Quinn's father. "I don't know what it means to be black! How the heck am I going to teach her about that part of her when I listen to _Coldplay _religiously?" that bothered Quinn.

She never thought she'd have to worry about this when she was with Kasey, for obvious reasons, but now that her child's other mother was no where to be found, she had no idea how she was going to do so. _It's not like I can make her watch _BET _for a couple of hours a day._ Yeah, no. she didn't think that was going to be too helpful.

"I don't know if you know this but…I'm—in a way—half black as well." Rachel said to the blonde helpfully, and then quickly rolled her eyes when the musician turn to look at her with a raised brow that said 'Really?…really?' "Obviously, I'm not half black inherently—one of my fathers is African-American, so that also means half of my family so happens to be black. Because of this I have come to learn a lot. Though, I know that is not quite the same, but it's something, right? And if you really want the real deal, you can always talk with my father. I'm sure he wouldn't mind in teaching River a few things."

"You'd really do that?" Quinn asked.

"Of course; we're in this together, okay? I help you, you help me; this is me helping." Rachel said with an honest smile on her face while leaning forward to reach out and take the blondes hand and rubbing at it with her thumb reassuringly.

"Thanks, Rachel," Quinn said gratefully as she felt her heart flutter in her chest while starring into the woman's doe eyes. She could feel her body start to relax. "It really means a lot."

Rachel's smile widened. "It's really not a problem," she gave Quinn's hand a light squeeze when the blonde tightened her grip. They both then settled into a comfortable silence once more, only this time both mothers had their attention on the other.

However, both children were looking at their mothers; Raelen was wonder why her mother and blondie were looking at each other all weird like, and River was wondering when one of the adults were going to remove her from her car seat—she practically spent most of her born life strapped inside that thing. She wanted out.

"So what do we do now?" Quinn finally says after a few moments of the shared silence, a light blush to her pale cheeks.

Reluctantly removing her hand from the musician's, Rachel leaned back in her seat. "I was thinking that we could go out and do some shopping for River. You know, for clothes and other things she might need." she says all this while taking her daughter from out of her high chair and into her lap when the child began fussing. "I wouldn't mind giving you some of Raelen's old clothes that she can no longer fit, but most of them probably won't suit River." Rachel says before quickly grabbing a hold of her daughter hands when the red head grabbed at her remaining pancake and demolished it with her curious hands.

"River, for one, has a little something extra, so the baby bottoms that were Raelen's might be not give her the type of freedom she'll need." Rachel continues while cleaning her daughter's pancake and vegan syrupy hands. "I'm not sure though, I don't know If that'll be a problem for newborns." Quinn winced a little in sympathy for her daughter. Only two days old and the girl already had to learn about the word 'freedom' in a different context. Quinn was not at all hesitant in nodding her head in agreement.

"Another thing is that River is longer in length than when Raelen was first born. Though, I don't think that will cause too much of a problem, however, it is something we should keep in mind if it does so." Rachel paused for a moment. "You have a big baby Quinn." Rachel teased. Quinn blushed at that.

Okay, so _maybe_ her daughter was a little longer than the average new born. And _maybe_ the kids head was slightly larger as well; it couldn't be helped! Kasey's brother, Kent, was one giant MoFo, and Quinn's head was, well…admittedly—though grudgingly—a little large. Quinn's blush darkened when she became even more aware of these facts when she got up to remove her daughter from her car seat. The child had started whining upon witnessing her red haired friend being released from her high chair.

Whatever. Her kid was perfect. And who knows; Maybe River will be tall enough to be the first chick in the NBA, and Albert Einstein's head was huge! Maybe her Simba was a little genius like her mother.

"Yeah, we could do that—just let me rush over to my house for a bit so I can shower and change." Quinn says before planting a kiss to her daughter's hair that smelt wonderfully like baby. At least when a baby didn't smell of poop. She then hesitates for a moment when she realizes that she'll be leaving Rachel alone with both children for however long she'll be over there. "Will that be okay?"

"Of course; take care of whatever, and come back and return the favor."

* * *

After getting the go ahead from the brunette, Quinn raced over to her house that was, thankfully, left untouched. She then took a quick shower before dressing herself into a white v-neck, green camo. cargo shorts, black _Osiris_, and a white sweat band around her left wrist.

Once dressed, Quinn went over to her bedside table and took her phone from off it's charger before unlocking it. When her phone's home screen presented itself, Quinn noticed that she had a few texts from her band mates—all asking if she wanted to chill with them that morning, which she replied saying that she had plans—and one from her mother asking for Quinn to call her.

With those texts, Quinn is painfully reminded of the fact that she would have to inform her family—her band included—that she suddenly had a child with a woman she was no longer with. Her mother and father were now first time grandparents, and her band mates were uncles.

_Oh god…_Quinn groaned as she was reminded of the horrifying bet she had made with Puck when they had both been with their respect girlfriends—now ex's—for over a year.

The bet was made on an intoxicating night—like most stupid bets were: Puck bet Quinn that she and Kasey would be the first out of them two to have a kid, while Quinn bet Puck he and his girl would be.

If Puck lost, he would have to buzz his beloved Mohawk and keep it that way during the whole pregnancy. If Quinn lost, she would have to buzz each side of her head into a Mohawk of her own, and keep it during the whole pregnancy.

Since neither her nor Puck were with their then girlfriends, and haven't been so for quite a while, Quinn had forgotten about it. But she _did _get Kasey pregnant, and she _was _the first out of them two to have a child, and she _knew _that Puck was going to remember their bet whenever she tells him and the band about River.

Hopefully her best fried would spare her of the hawk seeing as River was already born. However, knowing Puck—and with the bands habit of promoting embarrassing deeds—he was not going to let her off easy; she was at his mercy.

* * *

Quinn returns to Rachel's house exactly forty-five minutes after leaving. The shorter woman already had both Simba and Raspberry dressed, and had only been waiting for the blonde to return so that she too could take a shower. She did not want to leave the babies unattended; anything could happen.

"I wasn't gone long was I?" Quinn asked the brunette after said woman let her into the house once more and led her into the living room where a pallet had been laid out for both of the children to lay upon.

"You're good," Rachel reassured the blonde before directing her to sit in the recliner she had previously occupied just that morning. Once the blonde was comfortable in a slightly reclined position, Rachel gently picked up River—who had fallen asleep—and carefully brought her to the sitting woman, who laid her sleeping daughter against her chest, her boob serving as a pillow.

Rachel then did the same for Raelen—who surprisingly did not protest her mother's actions—letting the blonde take her daughter and tuck her into her left arm. The red head immediately began playing with the blonds hand, trying to stretch her fingers as far apart as they could go….Quinn wasn't going to lie; the little Raspberry had some strength to her, she thought with a wince.

Once satisfied that the blonde was situated with both children, Rachel went over to her flat screen and turned it on before proceeding to mess around with a few things on her entertainment system. She then popped in a DVD.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and at the curious blond with an amused smirk on her lips. "I thought that in sprit of what took place during breakfast, I'd put on _Lion King _for you guys to watch while I'm in the shower." she said with a shrug before hitting the play button once the DVD's menu came on. Quinn couldn't fight they grin that made it's way on her face, and Raelen couldn't help but let out a loud, excited squeal once seeing the familiar opening of the movie.

After watching the first couple of minutes with them—where Quinn was seriously thinking of redoing the whole 'Circle of Life' thing just so she could run fruit juice, and or vegan syrup, over both child's forehead before presenting them—Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn.

"I'll try not to be long, but I can't promise that I won't. It's been a while since I was able to shower longer than eight minutes." Rachel says as she moves away from the flat screen.

"Take as long as you need." Quinn replies.

Rachel gives her a smile before leaving, but not before running her fingers through Raelen, River, and then Quinn's hair, causing a shiver to run down the musician's spine.

Ten minutes into the movie, after Rachel took her leave, Quinn looks down from the flat screen and to the two kids that were lying in her protective arms. River was still asleep with her cheek smushed against her chest—making her resemble a member of the lollipop guild—with her left hand cupping her ear in which she would sometimes play with while in her sleep, and Raelen was, well…dancing in her arms while moving her arms up and down, which was highly amusing; Raelen's dancing was more of a non-stop wiggle of her bottom.

Just then, Quinn's phone began ringing in her pocket. Carefully shifting to where she'd be able to retrieve her phone without causing a disturbance to Riv's sleeping, and Raelen's baby dancing, Quinn brought out the ringing device.

"Shiiiii—Shih Tzu." Quinn muttered after catching herself.

It was her mother.

Quinn contemplates on whether to take the call or hit ignore, but chose to take it after quickly thinking it over. If her mother felt like she was being ignored then she would come down to her house and demand her attention. Then she'd be trapped for day, literally. Her mother would come with a suitcase and stay how ever long she felt like—it's happened before.

With a sigh Quinn answered her phone. "Yeah, Mom?"

"_**Lucky Quinn Fabray! You have been home for four days now, and you still haven't felt the need to call your mother?" **_Judy Fabray scolded her daughter through the phone.

"Mom I—"

"_**I had to find out from Noah's Space book that you were even back. However, by me being the nice mother that I am, I decided to wait a little before calling you, thinking; 'surly my respectful daughter would call—after all, it was a sixteen hour flight. Maybe she just needed some rest.'" **_Judy ranted on while Quinn just sat there and listened, only contributing into the conversation by rolling her eyes.

"_**But noooo; here I am, four days later, scolding my ungrateful daughter about neglecting her mother." **_Judy finally finished. Quinn could just picture her mother stabbing the air with her pointer finger with her face flushed red from her long winded rant.

"Mom!" Quinn hissed out, "I _did _call you!" she defended.

"_**No you did not! I would have remembered if so!"**_

"I did too call, and you even answered me when I did! We talked for twenty minutes!"

"_**When?" **_Judy asked her daughter skeptically.

"As soon as I landed—look, if you don't believe me, go back and look through you call history." Quinn huffed.

"_**Fine. But I already know that…Oh. Well, look at that! It seems you did call." **_Judy said, her tone of voice instantly changing into a more pleasing and soothing one.

"Told ya'" Quinn sniffed.

"_**Oh—I must have been drunk when you called. You're father and I went out with the Newman's and Sarah that night, and you know how they can get."**_ Judy went on, not even going to attempt to apologized for her mistake.

"Yeah, but we also know how you and fajah can get." Quinn said dryly.

"_**Oh hush, Lucky. You know your father and I are only social drinkers." **_Judy said. Quinn scoffed at that. Her parents partied more than she did, so if they were going to stick to the whole social drinking thing, then they most likely attended at least ten social gathering a month, and that's not including impromptu get togethers.

"_**Anyways," **_Judy continued, _**"I do have a reason for calling."**_

"What?"

"_**You're coming over for dinner tonight. I haven't seen you in almost a year." **_Quinn panicked slightly as she looked down at the kids in her arms; River asleep and Raelen looking up at her with narrowed eyes as if to tell her to 'stop talking on the phone and enjoy the amazingness that is _Lion King_.'

"**Mom, I don't think—"**

"_**I wasn't asking, Lucky. You're coming." **_Quinn sighs as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the chair's head rest.

"There's something I need to tell you anyways," Quinn relented with another sigh, this time in defeat.

"_**Like what," **_Judy inquired curiously.

"I'll tell you later tonight. What time should I be there?"

"_**6:30, like always, but I would not be adverse should you decided to show up at 4." **_Judy said sweetly. This was code for 'I'm expecting you to be here by four.' Good ole' Judy and her veiled messages.

"Yeah, yeah. Will it be fine if I brought someone along?"

"_**You know Noah is always welcome, honey. You don't even have to ask." **_Quinn's mother tsked.

"It's not Puck, Mom."

"_**Oh! Are you dating someone? Is she British?"**_

"No, Mother. I'm not dating anyone, you know that, and she's not British—she's my neighbor."

"_**Oh," **_Judy says disappointedly, _**"then, I don't care. Dose this neighbor have any allergies I should know about."**_

"Ummm, not that I know of. I'll text you later if so, but she _is _vegan so you should keep that in mind.

"_**Will do," **_Judy noted.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you and fajah tonight?"

"_**You better, or I'll show up at your house." **_Judy threatened. Quinn didn't doubt it.

"No need for that that; I'll see you tonight."

"_**Okay, honey. Love you. Bye." **_Judy said before hanging up.

"Love you too—Oof" Quinn grunted in mild pain as she hung up her iPhone just as Raelen excitedly kicked her in the crouch when her favorite song came on.

Quinn shook her head amusedly as she moved Raelen's excited feet away from her crotch and away from her Simba—as Raspberry had come close to kicking the girl's thighs. Quinn had to admit; the little red haired terror was quite adorable when she wasn't purposely inflicting pain on her person while laughing maniacally.

While continuing to watch Raelen do her little wiggle dance, Quinn suddenly began to sing along to the song that was currently playing on the movie.

"_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries, for the rest of your days."_

Quinn instantly gained Raelen's attention, who began giggling delightfully as Quinn continued to sing and while pulling funny faces.

"_it's our problem-free, philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata."_

Quinn and Raelen were now swinging their head from side to side just as Simba—no relation to River Fabray—, Timon, and Pumbaa did on screen. Seeing Raelen do this with her little baby head was highly amusing and had Quinn cracking up. Raelen laughed as well upon hearing Quinn laugh.

However, their moment was interrupted when they heard a fake, high pitch voice say, _**"Say cheese!"**_ in which was quickly followed by the sound of a camera going off. Both turned their head towards the sound to see a grinning Rachel standing in front of the flat screen with her phone out and pointed at them.

Raelen let out a loud squeal—that should have woken River—when seeing her mother, and reached out to the woman, who came over and picked her up.

"Did you just take a picture?" Quinn asked redundantly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought of Rachel witnessing her and Raspberry's bonding moment.

Rachel smirked while giving Quinn a light shrug. "You were both being cute." she say while beginning to gently rock her torso from side to side after her daughter let out a loud yawn before resting her head against her mother's clavicle.

Quinn huffed. "I don't do cute." she grumbled.

Rachel laughed. "You obviously do. You've been super cute all day, and it's not even noon yet; it was only inevitable." Quinn just continued to huff while Rachel laughed before asking the blonde if she were ready to head off. When receiving confirmation, Rachel says, "Okay, I just need to get my purse then we can go." before leaving the living room with her barely conscious daughter still in her arms.

* * *

They were now at _Baby's R Us _after having visited two other baby stores before so, and all Quinn had to say was that she should be creating cutesy baby products because, damn, that's a business that'll never run out of customers—a testament of how much money she had already spent.

As of right now, the Berry's and the Fabray's were roaming the aisles after picking out a few more things Rachel said Simba was going to need as she got older. They also felt that that it would be wise for them to get the newborn a new car seat as well. The one River currently had was a standard one that the hospital—assumingly—gave Kasey, who—assumingly—did not have one, meaning; it was not as comfortable or as safe as the freaking expensive ones here at the store.

Quinn felt like they should be hitting up a _Wal-Mart. _However, if by getting all of this stuff would keep her kid happy and safe then she'd get it. Though, she may have to fly back to the U.K with her band in tow in order to play a few gigs to get all that money back.

"Here are all the car seats." Rachel says, bringing the blonde from out of her thoughts.

Quinn stood up straight from where she had been leaning forward on the shopping cart that had a sleeping River—that's all she seemed to be doing, Quinn thought with a slight pout…well, that and waking up seemingly only for Rachel's milk and a diaper change—strapped inside the cart's "car" seat that was directly behind the cart's handle bars, and looked over to where Rachel was inspecting a car seat that was on display. She was carrying Raelen, who was playing with her mother's necklace. That girl was always grabbing onto something.

"Which one do you think is best for Simba?" Quinn asks while pushing the cart until she was behind the brunette and looking over the woman's shoulder and at the car seat Rachel was looking over.

"Ummm," Rachel hummed, still looking at the seat, "this brand right here has some great reviews. This is actually the brand I bought Raelen's first car seat from."

The seat was a little bulkier than the current one, but more aesthetically pleasing and much more convenient as well. It allowed the parent's to easily remove and or set up the seat all because of an attachable bottom that could be left behind in the car. It also had a retractable visor for those sunny days that were plentiful there in California. The seat actually reminded Quinn of a transformer—if a transformer were to possess a car seat.

"Well then, we have Rachel Berry's seal approval—I must get it." Quinn said with exaggerated enthusiasm that had Rachel look over her shoulder and at Quinn with slightly narrowed eyes, yet twitching lips and twinkling eyes. Quinn laughed.

"You don't have to get it just because I got something similar, Quinn, this is your child." Rachel said while turning around to face the blonde.

"Maybe so, but I know that you love Razz so much that you'd do extensive research into a company before buying from them. I trust your judgment." Quinn explained with a small smile and a shrug, "Besides, you totally want me to buy it. As soon as we came over here you went straight to the seat, you didn't even look at the others—that's probably why you were on your phone during the whole car ride over." Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel blushed. Okay, so maybe she _had _done a quick search while they were in route to the store. And maybe she _was _trying to influence the blonde into buying the seat, however, in the end it was the blonde's decision.

"it's fine, Rach. I appreciate you looking out for us. Really, thanks for everything. River and I would be at our house crying at each other if we didn't have you." Quinn said gratefully before pulling the brunette into a hug, and thus Raelen as well seeing as Rachel was still carrying her.

The five month old got in on the hug by reaching her chubby arms out and grabbed at the blondes neck and pulled her down to put her mouth on the blondes cheek for a kiss—like her mommy always did during their cuddle time—leaving a large patch of baby slobber in her wake. Rachel laughed sweetly. Quinn grimaced as she pulled away from the Berry's to wipe at her face.

She was touched by the baby's actions though. It almost made her want to take her from Rachel's arms to cuddle her. Almost. She was sure Razz would see that as the perfect opportunity to slap her face again, striking her when her guard is down. It would have been well played.

"See! Raelen does like—don't you baby?" Rachel asked her daughter in her cutesy baby face.

"Gah! **(She's not **_**too **_**bad.)**" Raelen replied before going back to playing with her mother's necklace, interest was lost.

"See? She said 'yes'." Rachel said with a smile.

"That doesn't mean she still won't enjoy my being in physical pain." Quinn said as she went over and grab a large box that was under the car seat display were they kept the non assembled seats and put it in their cart.

"And I really don't mind, Quinn. You're helping me out as we'll. I haven't been able to have some time to myself since having Raelen, so that long shower I was able to take was like heaven, you don't even know." Rachel laughed. "it's nice having help."

After picking out the car seat they looked around for a little while longer—Quinn found a little station that had a rack of little sunglass that she immediately put on both Raelen and River's faces (she was so getting them), and Rachel got some things for Raelen—before they made their way to the shortest line at one of the check out stations. While in the line, Quinn's phone vibrated, signaling that she had just received a text message. It was from her mother.

**Mommy**: _your father is wanting you to bring cheese cake._

Another one came in.

**Mommy**: _he also wants you to bring your playstaion; had the Newman's over. He wants to play Madden._

"Shit," Quinn hissed out. She had momentarily forgotten about dinner with her parents and it was already 2:32 and she still hadn't asked Rachel if she would to go or not. Looking up from her phone, she could see the unimpressed look Rachel had on her face as she looked at her. "Uh, spit. I said spit." Rachel just shook her head with a sigh.

Quinn nervously clears her throat, and just when she was about to ask the blonde if she wanted to have dinner with her and her parents, Rachel spoke, asking if she would hold a now passed out Raelen, who still had the sunglasses on her small face, because her arms were becoming from carrying the child's dead weight.

"Sure," she took Razz from Rachel and into her arms, resting the girl's head on her shoulder before taking the sun glasses from off her face and putting it into the cart. She then did the same for River, whose glasses had been askew on her face.

"So," she starts off as she pushes their shopping cart up a few inches as soon as the line moved up, "While you were in the shower, my mother called. She wants me to come over for dinner." Rachel nodded with a hum, showing that she was listening, "and, well, I figured this would be the perfect time to tell her about Simba—you know, face to face."

"Yes, seeing is believing."

"Totally; mom probably would have doubted it if I told her over the phone, especially with the way Kasey's been acting before and after our break up. However, if mom were to actually _see _Riv, she won't be able to deny it." Quinn says as she looks over her sleeping daughter who was once again cupping her ear in her sleep. River was like a mini Quinn, but only a little darker.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Rachel says while putting a comforting hand on Quinn's bicep that had the blonde's stomach fluttering upon contact.

"Yeah, no. I'm not too worried. I do know mom is going to smack me upside the head for not using a condom, but she'll quickly steal Simba and never give her back. And my fajah…well, he'll just give me that creepy perverted grin he always does when he knows I've had sex." Quinn shakes her head amusedly.

Her father is the reason that Puck is as perverted as he is, no lie. Puck grew up without a father so, naturally, he adopted Quinn's as his own and Judy as his second mother just like Quinn did with Puck's. Both of their families were just that close. So close that Quinn and Puck each had their own room at the others house for whenever they would spend the night. , which was quite often.

Hell, they were so close that when both of Quinn's parents moved down to California just over a year ago for her dad's job and to be closer to Quinn, Sarah Puckerman followed as well, easily finding a new law firm to practice under. The Fabray's we're literally the only family the Puckerman's had.

When it was finally their turn at the check out line, Rachel began to unload their cart while the casher scanned them before passing them off to the bag boy who would then place them in bags before putting them in another cart; Quinn helped out as best as she could with the hand that was clutching Razz.

"Anyways," Quinn continues, "what I want to ask is if you wouldn't mind joining us. I already asked my mother if that would be fine, and she's said 'yes'. I also told her you were vegan, so you won't have to worry about that.

"Oh," Rachel says, a little surprised by the offer. "Are you sure you want me there? I mean, I don't want to intrude on a family moment." she say while tucking a lock of hair behind her eat when pausing in her unloading.

"Naw, you wouldn't be. And plus, I figured that if we are going to be helping each other out with the kids, you'd meet my parents sooner or later, and," Quinn drawled as she rolled their cart out of the narrow aisle once it was emptied before going back to help the bag boy load their new cart with their scanned items.

"By coming I was hoping you'd be able to convince my mother that I am fully capable of taking care or Simba…with your help of course. If not, my mother is most likely going to try and have me move back in so she can keep an eye on me and Riv."

Rachel laughed at that. "I wouldn't be surprised. You're pretty clueless when it comes to babies."

Quinn blushes with a huff. "Now wait a minute—It's not my fault I've never really been exposed to them! Besides, I'm getting better, right?"

Rachel smiles with a shrug, "I don't know, it hasn't even been a full day yet." Quinn's pouts. "but, I'd say you're not doing _too _bad for someone who hasn't had any previous experience." That cheers Quinn up a bit.

"So what do you say?" Quinn asks, brining them back to their conversation, "You'll come have dinner with us?"

Rachel pretends to think on it by tapping her chin with her pointer finger and laughing when she sees Quinn roll her eyes amusedly with a small smile on her lips. "Of course I'll come, especially if this means I won't have to worry about cooking tonight."

"Nice!" Quinn cheers before pulling out her wallet when all their items were finally scanned, brining the total just over one hundred and eighty dollars, and this was the third baby they've been to today. _Having a kid is fucking expensive!_ Quinn thought as she swiped her card after waving the brunette's protest off of how she could help pay for the stuff seeing as a portion of the stuff was for Raelen as well—like she had tried doing at the last two stores.

Once their things are paid for Quinn puts her card back in her wallet and into her back pocket before they headed out the store, Rachel taking over the cart seeing as Quinn still had a sleeping Raelen in her arms.

"Dinner is at 6:30, but my mom wants us there at 4 so we can spend more time over there. Is that okay with you." Quinn asks Rachel as they make their way though the parking lot and to the brunette's mom car that she had recently gotten.

"Yeah; I've got a couple of bottles and some baby food for the babies in Raelen's bag that they can eat, and there _is _all the food we just bought that's in the van, so we don't have to worry about going home to get anything for them." Rachel says just as they reach her van. They each put a sleeping baby in their car seats before going around to the back and began unloading the cart until the back was practically full when they were done.

Once they were finished, Quinn returned the cart in one of the parking lot racks before entering the driver's side.

"Before we go to my parent's house we have to stop at the cheese cake factory—my fajah wants a cheese cake apparently." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes as she started the car up. And that was all her fajah was getting too. Her father needed to learn how to control his temper when playing video games, especially when playing with Adam Newman. She was not about to have her father destroy her precious PS5—that cost her a little over 400 dollars.

"To the cheese cake factory we go." Rachel says as Quinn beings to back out.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Either way, leave a review of what you thought.**

**I have decided to start posting a progress report on my profile so people can see far I am from posting the next chapter in each of my fics.**

**Speaking of fics, I just posted the beginnings of two new stories of mine. One is a Quinn/Katniss story call My Tribute To You, and the other is a Rachel/Quinn fic called, Transformations, which is a supernatural G!P Rachel fic. So if you're interested, you should check them out and leave a review.**

**Next Chapter: Quinn finds out that buying cheese cake is quite an exciting event.**

**Until next time**

**Rae Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moore Info: I want to thank you all for the awesome review. It's because of them that I've uploaded as fast as I did; reviews really do help with a speedy update, no lie. I feel like a crack head**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar. i suck at that.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Quinn decided that going to the cheesecake factory to get her fajah's cheesecake was out of the question.

If she were to drive there to get it then they would get to her parent's house at about 5 o'clock instead of four as her mother was expecting. Because of this fact, Quinn decided to go to this small family owned bakery that was not too far from her parent's house to acquire her fajah's cheesecake.

Quinn _was _supposed to run in and get it herself while Rachel and the babies stayed in the car, but when the smell of shit began to invade the air, Rachel and Quinn had to take both babies inside as well to change the culprit in the bakery's restroom.

The poo poo culprit turned out to be none other than River, who was still knocked out as Quinn—Rachel had forced Quinn to change her after ignoring the woman's pitiful pleas for mercy—changed her dirty diaper, and once she was done—with Quinn pale from the experience and furiously scrubbing her right thumb when she accidentally got a bit of River's poop on it, much to Rachel's amusement—Rachel changed Raelen, who had only peed.

Once both babies were changed and redressed, Quinn and Rachel exited the restroom with their respective child asleep in their arms as they joined the decent sized line that was in front of the store's sole cash register.

While standing in line, Rachel hummed along to a song that playing from a radio that was behind the store's counter, and Quinn was still pale as her mind haunted her with flashbacks of her changing her daughter's diaper. Thankfully, she was saved from her mind when her phone began to play Puck's designated ring tone that had her scrambling for it.

"_**To the windowww! (To the window!)**_

_**To the wall! (To the wall!)**_

_**To the sweat drop down my balls! (My balls!) **_

_**To all these bitched crawl! (Crawl!)**_

_**To all skeet s**_**—"**

"Puck!" Quinn answered with a flushed face from embarrassment as everyone present had turned to look at her while she frantically tried to dig her phone out of her cargo shorts. The zipper that was on her pocket became stuck in her haste, thus prolonging her embarrassment. Rachel looked properly scandalized.

"_**Leo! Oh my fucking god! You've got to turn on the radio quick!" **_Puck shouted into his phone and thus into Quinn's ear, who winced at his actions. Rachel raised a brown at hearing the man's voice—she was not able to make out the man's words clearly, but she could hear how loud he was screaming.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked her best friend and band mate confusedly. She could also make out the sounds of her other mates shouting in the background and of what sounded like Ashton howling—of all things.

"_**Their about to play one of our songs on the radio, Lee! The fucking radio!"**_ Puck laughed excitedly, which was quickly followed by a rapid banging on—what Quinn assumed—was a table.

Quinn's eyes bugged and her heart began to race. "No fucking way!" she shouted out with a light bounce to her feet, ignoring the slight sting she felt when Rachel backhanded her stomach, or the glares she was receiving from the elderly couple that was in front of them.

"_**Fucking way, bro! First time in the fucking states! We're now officially famous, baby!" **_Puck shouted, which prompted a round of cheers from her band mates.

Quinn laughed happily. "Which station?"

"_**Kiss FM," **_he answers, causing Quinn's brow to rise in surprise. _**"And before you say 'ew', I know. But Ryan is talking about how he had watched that movie that used a lot of our songs—which apparently just became available in the U.S through Netflix—and about how much he had loved them. He especially loved the one you wrote though, and he's about to play that one now, so hurry up and turn on the radio, bitch, before he plays it!"**_Puck shouted before hanging up to join his boys in celebration. He did not have to tell her twice.

Quinn rushed to the front of the line with Simba clutched tightly in her arms, and cut in front of a man who was about to order.

"Hey!" the man yelled out in protest.

"Ma'am, you can't—" the teenaged girl working behind the register said nervously to Quinn.

"Can you please change the radio station to _Kiss FM? _It's really important." Quinn cut the girl off while ignoring the miffed man that was behind her.

"Um," the teen said uncertainly.

"Quinn? What's going on?" Rachel asks the blonde after joining her at the front.

"I'll tell you what's going on—her cutting in front of me when it was supposed to be my turn is what's going on!" the previous line leader shouted angrily.

Quinn rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder and at the man behind her. "Look buddy, I'll freaking buy you a damn cheesecake if you'll just let me stand here fore a few minutes, yeah?" she asks him with a raised brow. The man kept quiet; he loved cheesecake.

Taking the man's silence as a 'yes', Quinn turns back to the teen. "Listen sweetheart," Quinn says softly to the teen, who blushed in response. Rachel's brow rose in shock. "Can you _please _turn it to _Kiss FM? Please?"_ she says to the girl with a charming smile and smoldering eyes that had the teen's face redden even more. The girl gave the blonde a quick nod before going over to the radio to turn it to the requested station.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Quinn once again while trying to ignore the slight irritation she felt at watching Quinn flirt with the girl.

Quinn turns to Rachel and gives the mother a beaming smile. "My band's going to be on the radio!" she answered excitedly. The people in the line, who were watching the whole scene in interest, began to mummer at the blonde's words.

Rachel's lips formed in a happy smile that matched Quinn's. "Oh, Quinn, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"_**And we are back! Now, before the break I told you guys that I would play a song by this new band I recently came across called, The Gleeks." **_the voice of Ryan Lakecrest said as it wafted from out the bakery's radio, filling the store.

"Holy fuck! He said our name!" Quinn said with an uncharacteristic squeal while bouncing in anticipation. At this point, River was jolted awake and wondering why her world kept bouncing while she peacefully slept. Rachel didn't even bother to try and scold Quinn for her use of the word 'fuck'—her big no no; the blonde was just too excited.

"_**And I have to say; 'Miss Me, Kiss Me' would not have been as big of a hit in the U.K if it weren't for the fact that it featured a lot of the band's songs; it practically makes the movie." **_Ryan gushed. Quinn really needed to watch that movie if it kept brining them successes like this. _**"Anyways, enough with my fan-girling—here's The Gleeks new single, Tiptoe."**_

The 80's like intro began to fill the room thanks to Ashton on his keyboard, which was quickly followed by Joe on his drums, Dusty on bass, and of course, Puck on guitar.

Upon hearing the beginnings of her band's song being played, Quinn began to feel intensely excited. She was so excited in fact, that she had to pass River off to Rachel because she couldn't stop bouncing in glee, especially when she saw the people in the store being to bob their heads to their sound. And after 36 seconds of her band playing the song's intro, her voice could be heard clearly from the radio.

"_In the morning light_

_Let my roots take flight_

_Watch me fall above_

_Like a viscous dove"_

Quinn's voice sang. The blonde let out another laugh of excitement that was mixed with disbelief. "That's me! Rachel! That's me singing on the fricking radio!" She yelled as she looked at the beaming woman with her eyes wide as she pointed to the radio as proof.

Rachel, who had her hands full with babies, could feel her heart flutter in her chest at how adorable Quinn was acting right now. The people in the store began to clap their congratulations for Quinn, who was now standing completely still with her hands laced behind her head as she listened in amazement.

"_I won't fall asleep_

_I won't fall asleeppp"_

She had to call her mom. Taking out her phone, Quinn quickly rang up her mother and told her to stop whatever she was doing and turn on the radio. Not long after, the sounds of her mother's high-pitched screams could be heard coming from out the blonde's phone. Quinn winced while pulling the phone away from her ear for the second time that day.

"We did it mommy! We're being played in the states!" Quinn said once putting the phone back to her ear.

"_Hey yeah_

_Don't let 'em know where coming_

_Hey yeah_

_Tiptoe higher_

_Take some time to—_

_Simmer down; keep your head down low_

_Hey yeah_

_Tiptoe higher."_

* * *

Ten minutes after The Gleeks song was played on the radio, Quinn and Rachel were once again in the car after buckling the babies back in their car seat ; Raelen was still asleep in hers—she could sleep through an earthquake and tornado combined—and River was awake in hers after all the excitement that took place in the bakery.

In the passenger seat, resting on Rachel's lap, was the cheesecake that Quinn's fajah had asked for, which had been bought for them; courtesy of the elderly couple, who had previously glared at the blonde for her foul mouth, in congratulations. However, even so, Quinn still had to buy that one guy a cheesecake like she had promised, so in the end she still lost money.

"You guys sounded amazing—_you _sounded amazing." Rachel said truthfully to Quinn as the musician backed Rachel's car out of the parking space that was in front of the bakery. "I didn't know you could sing like that. When you sang at breakfast, you sounded nothing like you did on the radio."

Quinn smiles. "Thanks, that means a lot." she says with a quick glance over to the brunette to show her heartfelt smile. "It's not the first time we've been on the radio, but it is the first time we've been on the radio at home—here in the states." she explained, "I mean, even then when we heard our songs on the radio over in the U.K, it was amazing, but it's totally different this time; America is our home, and you want to do well in your home country. It makes everything that much sweeter."

"Reminds me of the first time I sang on Broadway." Rachel said with a wistful smile as she reminisced of those days.

"Yeah?" Quinn says, surprised, not knowing that bit about Rachel. "You were on Broadway? I didn't know that—that's awesome."

"It was only for a year though." Rachel says sadly.

"Why only a year?" Quinn asked softly, sensing Rachel's sadness.

There is a moment of silence before Rachel replies, saying, "Something unexpected came up in my life that forced me to leave the stage."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, if that's okay." Rachel says apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just—"

"No! No—it's fine. I get it; some things are hard to talk about, and that's apparently one for you. I've got plenty of those moments, trust me. I understand." Quinn reassured the brunette while reaching over to take the woman's hand in hers before lacing them together.

"Just know that I'm here, okay? Whenever and for whatever…except for murder; I won't help you kill a guy—burry, maybe, but not kill." Quinn said with a teasing smirk that had Rachel letting out a sudden snort that had Quinn chuckling. "What was that?" Quinn laughed as Rachel flushed red as she put a hand over her mouth, mortified at the sound she had just made.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that." Rachel groaned in embarrassment.

"Aw, come on. It was kind of cute; like a cute little piggy." Quinn teased as an idea flashed through her mind while Rachel groaned another 'oh god.' "You know, maybe we should do another 'Circle of life' just so we can dub you Piggy."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror as he physically turned in her seat to face the smirking blonde. "Quinn! No!" Rachel protested.

"_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba…" _Quinn sand the beginning of 'the circle of life' with a mischievous smirk on her lips, ignoring the brunette's protests.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined.

"Come on, Piggy, it's not that bad. Sing it with me:

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama…"_

"You are so changing all the poopy diapers for a month, Quinn; seriously." Rachel huffed as Quinn continued to sing laughingly, turning back in her seat to face the windshield with a pout.

Their hands were still lace together as they continued to make their way to the blonde's parent's house.

* * *

They pulled up to Quinn's parents house exactly at four, parking in the oval driveway that was in front of her parent's mansion like house. Upon seeing the astonished expression that was etched on the other woman's face, Quinn smirked.

"Big, huh?"

"Only big? Your parents house is huge!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, my fajah's a drug lord so…" Quinn trails off as she watched Rachel's eyes bug with twinkling eyes that were filled with mischief. "I'm just playing, Rach! He actually works for the CIA so, shhhh." Quinn says with a finger up to her mouth before abruptly opening her door and getting out of the car.

Once opening the backset door that was on the driver's side in order to take care of River, Quinn could see that Rachel was still sitting in the passenger seat with her mouth slightly ajar.

Quinn laughs, "Come on Rach. Stop catching flies and come help with getting the kids shi-spit together." Quinn says, knocking Rachel into action.

After taking out both babies car seat and grabbing Raelen's baby bag—which had been filled with some of River's new things—they walked up the stone steps that led to Quinn's parents front door where Quinn rang the door bell with the hand that was not holding the handle of River's new car seat—which she had switched out with River's old one before they left bakery's parking lot. The visor on the car seat was pulled out and hiding the child's face; just like Quinn intended.

"Does your dad really work for the CIA?" Rachel whispered as they waited for one of Quinn's parents to open the front door, the suspense was killing her. Quinn just chuckled. "Quinn!?" Rachel hissed out as a silhouette showed through the frosted glass that was on the front door. Seconds later, it opened.

"Lucky!" Judy Fabray squealed as she threw her arms around her daughter's neck and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you and Noah! Sarah and I couldn't stop screaming after you both called us." She said while tightening her grip on her daughter's neck.

Quinn groaned, "Mom, I can't breath." she hissed.

"Oh!" Judy released her daughter with a gasp. "Sorry, honey. You know how I get." She apologized with a pat to her daughter's cheek before finally taking notice of Rachel and the children they were both carrying in car seats; only Raelen's visor was not down, which gave Quinn's mother a clear view of the red head asleep in her seat.

"And who might you be?" Judy asked Rachel.

"Mom, this is my neighbor, Rachel Berry. Rachel—my mother, Judy Fabray." Quinn introduced.

Rachel stuck out her free hand for the older woman to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said as she shook the woman's hand.

"It's a pleasure as well, Rachel. Now, why don't you all come in and show me these precious babies you've brought with you." Judy said as she stood aside for them to enter the house.

Rachel and Quinn shared a quick glace before going inside.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Either way, leave a review of what you thought.**

**The song that Quinn "wrote" is Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons ; it's pretty awesome. In fact, I love the band so much that I've decided to use a bunch of their songs to use as The Gleeks. And oh, I don't own that song, before I forget, I don't own that song or any other songs by Imagine Dragons that I will use in the future.**

**Next Chapter: Judy and Russell meet River.**

**Rae Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moore Info: Thank you to all the flippin' awesome reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Russ!" Judy yelled as soon as she closed the front door once everyone was inside. When there was no reply, Judy yelled out for her husband once more. "Russell!"

"Mom! Is that really necessary?" Quinn asked her mother with a light blush to her cheeks from embarrassment. Having her mother scream out through the house was not abnormal, however, when she did it in front of others, especially Rachel, it was so freaking embarrassing.

"Please, Lucky," Judy scoffed lightly, "you want to know how many headaches you've caused Sarah and I? Especially with the way you and Noah screamed at each other? Even when you both were sitting right next to each other, having a simple conversation that didn't require the amounts of screaming you both always did?" Judy glared at her daughter lightly as she led them all into the living room.

"Besides; _it's my house and I can yell if I want to_." Judy sang to the tone of Lesley Gore's _It's my party_, which Rachel greatly appreciated. Quinn just rolled her eyes at her mother with a small smile at the truth behinds her mother's words.

Growing up, her and Puck were prone to random spouts of yelling while they were having impromptu Kung Fu matches. Quinn would always appoint herself as Bruce Lee—much to Puck's dismay—while appointing Puck as Jackie Chan—again, much to his dismay.

"Now," Judy said as she took a seat on the couch that was in the living room, watching curiously as Rachel and Quinn sat together on the love seat. "Show me those babies." She said while making gimme hands towards the sleeping red head that was in her car seat on the floor right next to River's, whose face was still hidden by her seat's visor.

Getting up from the love seat, Rachel unbuckled her daughter before going over to the older woman to hand the child over. Once Judy took the five month old, Rachel went and sat back down next to Quinn.

"Oh my; look at that hair!" Judy cooed as she gently stroked the child's ginger locks. "She's a cutie, Rachel. I bet she's a little spit fire too." Judy said to Rachel once looking up from the child's face after having an internal battle within herself to keep from pinching the child's chubby cheeks. Her grandmother used to do that to her, so she knew how unpleasant it was to be on the receiving end, but she just couldn't help the urge! She was just too cute!

"Oh, yeah. Raelen definitely is. I don't know what I'm going to do when she become a teenager." Rachel said with a small grimace at the thought. If Raelen was anything like her then she already knew that as soon as those teenage years hit, the red head was going to be quite the handful. Thankfully, that was years away.

"Lord! How do you do it with two? I could barely handle Quinn and her constant karate chops and kicks—poor child thought she was the next karate kid. She broke over a thousand dollars worth of furniture; and that was just by herself. Add Noah and you easily got over fifteen thousand."

"Mom!" Quinn groaned. Really, her mother always did this when she brought someone over, especially when that someone so happened to be as attractive as Rachel was.

Rachel giggled as the image of a miniature Quinn jumping off the couch and into a karate kick entered her mind, however, her amusement quickly left her when she registered what the woman had just said.

"Um," Rachel said, slightly hesitant, "the other child is not mine." She says, making sure that little fact known before they moved forward in the conversation.

"Oh?" Judy said with a light frown and a raised brow that Quinn clearly inherited from the older woman. Her brain was churning. " Whose child is it then?" She asked as she looked over and at a fidgeting Quinn, who was looking everywhere but at her mother. This was something the blonde always did when she knew she did something her mother would not approve of.

"Quinn," Judy drawled out her daughter's middle name in the way parents always did when they knew their child was keeping something from them. Quinn knew she was in trouble. Her mother only called her Quinn when she was being serious and wanted answers. The woman did the same thing with Puck. He was always Noah on a regular day, but as soon as he did something Judy disapproved of, he was Puck. Completely opposite to what most parents probably did.

"I uh," Quinn said nervously, "I think we should maybe wait for fajah to come down before I answer that question." she said as her leg began to bounce nervously, something that her mother zeroed in on with narrowed eyes.

"Fajah is down," the deep voice of Russell Fabray said as he entered the living room with a big smile on his handsome face as she went over and hugged his daughter as soon as she stood up to greet him.

"How's my lucky charm?" He said while lovingly patting his daughter's back before releasing her. Upon noticing Rachel, he introduced himself with a hand shake—Rachel doing the same in return—before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Fine," Quinn answered with a sigh at her father's use of the nickname he had given her when she was still a newborn.

"Good, good." he nodded, "I heard you on the radio earlier. I'm so proud of you, kiddo." he said with a proud smile, "Now I can finally feel better about you wasting the money I spent for you to go to college."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I got a full scholarship, so don't even go there." she scoffed.

Russell smiled. "Oh, that's right. I must be thinking about my other child."

Now it was Judy's turn to scoff. "Other child? Yeah, right . You wouldn't even dare 'cause you'd be too scared that I'd kick your ass." Judy said to her husband.

Russell scowled. "I'm not afraid of you, woman" Judy just rose a brow tauntingly in reply. "Okay, fine," Russell relented, feigning defeat. "But you can't blame me, Judes. Your face at six in the morning would scare anybody." he said seriously. Judy and Rachel's jaws dropped while Quinn just shook her head with a sigh.

"You bastard!" Judy hissed at her husband.

Quinn turns her head to Rachel, who is wearing a shocked expression on her face, not knowing how to process what just happened.

"I would like to apologizes for my parents for that and anything else they say or do after. Sadly, they are always like this." Quinn said to Rachel.

"Oh hush, Quinn, we are not. Your father is just being an ass like always." Judy said with a glare aimed at her husband.

"I'd rather be an ass than the next contender to play Freddy Krueger in the next Elm Street flick they make; you'd make them millions." Russell shot back. Quinn couldn't help but snicker at that while Rachel just continued to watch on, still not knowing how to take the them.

This was the most unusual marriage she had ever witnessed. Her father's were very loving to one another and rarely fought if you didn't count the endearing bickers they would sometimes have. It wasn't like that with these two, however. It apparently was the norm if Quinn's words were anything to go by. At this point, Rachel was expecting the both of them to start breaking out the 'yo mama' jokes.

"I'll be remembering that later on while I'm fixing your plate." Judy said dryly as she stared at her husband, who suddenly turned pale at his wife's words. Russell decided that, at that present moment, it was best for him to just sit down and stay quiet. He knew Judy; she would follow through with her veiled threat if he ticked her off even more.

No, she wouldn't put something in his food that would actually kill him, but she would put something in his food that would have him sitting on the toilet for hours from explosive diarrhea. It had happened before; all because he had forgotten to refill his wife's car with gas after borrowing it for a day, leaving the tank on empty. The next day, Judy arrived at her job thirty minutes late because she had to stop for gas, missing an important meeting because of it.

Judy turned her attention back to her daughter. "And you!" she said accusingly. "Don't you think for one second that I've forgotten; whose child is it?" Judy said while pointing to River's car seat, her mind already forming an idea the longer her daughter stalled.

Quinn sat up straight in the love seat that she shared with Rachel, who gave her an encouraging rub to her thigh that had Mr. Mister—her nickname for her penis—twitch a little from how close Rachel's hand got to her junk. Really, now is not the appropriate time for that, Mr. Mister.

Deciding to get this over with, Quinn stood and picked up River's car seat and brought it and placed it atop of the coffee table that was in front of the couch where both of her parents were sitting; her mother still had Raelen on her lap. With a moment of hesitance, Quinn pulled back the car seat visor.

Her mother let out a loud gasp when River, who was awake, was reviled to them.

"My god, Quinn! She looks just like you did when you were a baby!" Judy said with an astonished whisper, nostalgic.

Quinn let out a nervous laugh. "I would think so seeing as she's mine, grandma."

Judy's head snapped up and locked onto her daughter with narrowed eyes. "What have I told you about condoms, Quinn Fabray? Now you've gone and had a kid without even telling me! If I didn't have a child on my lap right now, I'd be over there smacking you upside the head faster than you can say 'Trojan man!'" Judy said, her voice just as hard as her eyes.

"Ma," Quinn whined as her father leaned closer to River's car seat with a large smile on his face, melting at the sight of his grandchild, who was about the cutest kid he's ever seen. Well, her and the little red haired kid that was sleeping on his wife's lap. "I didn't even know I had a kid until one this morning. Kasey kept her existence from me."

Judy frowns at the mention of Kasey. "So this baby is Kasey's as well?" Quinn nodded. "Are you even sure she's yours?"

"Mom," Quinn said admonishingly.

"I'm just saying, Quinn. You cant be too sure with her these days."

"Come on mom, the kid looks like me! You even said so yourself." Quinn said while gesturing towards her daughter, who was looking at her grandmother with a scrunched face in confusion while kicking out her feet a few times; the older blonde looked so much like her mother.

Judy's face softened as she looked down at granddaughter.

"It's true Judes; she looks just like our lucky charm." Russell said to his wife, the latter part was said in a high-pitched voice as he rubbed at River's cheek, earning him a dimple popping grin that had both of her grandparent's laughing in delight. Unbeknownst to them, River only passed gas, but we'll let them have their moment.

"She even has my eyes!" Russell said excitedly as he took in the girl's beautiful green eyes that were the same color as his. Judy took in her granddaughter's eyes to see that River did, in fact, have her husband's eyes.

The older woman sighed. "I just don't get it. I thought you two broke up."

"Quinn looked off. "Um…we may have hooked up once after." Judy shakes her head at her daughter with a sigh.

"What's her name?" Russell asked.

"Simba," Quinn answered seriously.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Really? You can't just name a child Simba! No matter how obsessed you are with lions." Judy said to her daughter.

"What?" Quinn said defensively. "You let fajah name me Lucky."

"It's not the same, and you know it."

"I like it," Russell mumbled to himself.

"Thanks, fajah. I'm glad at least one of you appreciate my child's name." Quinn said while looking at her mother pointedly.

"Um, her name is actually River, Mrs. Fabray. She just sometimes calls her Simba." Rachel finally says after having been silent for quite a while as she watched the Fabray's have their family moment.

"Thank you, Rachel; you may call me Judy." Judy said. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Now, River is a much better name than Simba. Don't you think Russ?" Russell shrugged his shoulders and said that he kind of liked Simba better. Judy ignored her husband's input.

"Where is Kasey?" she asked her daughter.

"I don't know. She just left Riv on my doorstep and left."

"What? She left her on your doorstep?" Judy said, aghast.

"Yep; confused the shit out of me too, but she left a note and River's birth certificate as well so I was able to connect the dots."

"Language, Quinn." Rachel admonished.

Quinn's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? Was it not my mother who dropped the 'F' bomb just moments ago?" Quinn asked Rachel incredulously.

"Yes, but; _it's her house and she can swear is she wants to." _Rachel sand with a smirk in reply. "You, on the other hand, can not." Quinn huffed while Judy and Russell laughed, who was making a whipping motion with his hand that was complete with sound effects.

"What a lovely voice, Rachel." Judy complimented the brunette woman.

"Why, thank you, Judy."

"Did you bring my cheesecake?" Russell asked his daughter suddenly and randomly, just now remembering it.

"Oh crap, we left it in the car." Quinn said.

"Then go get it! It's cheesecake woman!"

"You go get it since you wanted it so bad."

"Quinn, don't be an ass." Judy said to her daughter.

"But, mom," Quinn whined only to stop when a brow shot up on Judy's no nonsense face. Quinn let out an exaggerated groan before stomping off while mumbling under her breath.

"What was that, Quinn? I couldn't quite hear you" Judy spoke up, her voice raised slightly.

"Nothing!" Quinn shouted back from the foyer; the sound of the front door slamming quickly followed.

Rachel looked over and at Judy, impressed. "You have got to teach me how you do that eye brow thing."

"Of course, dear."

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Either way, leave a review of what you thought.**

**Next Chapter: Judy wonder about Quinn and Rachel's relationship.**

**Rae out!**


End file.
